Tales of Lust
by Moretsuna Sora
Summary: Naruto, after a betrayal from someone he thought would never happen ends up only with his daughter left. Sarada, the young Uchiha who has had a crush on him as long as she can remember decides to make her move to comfort her blonde crush. Naruto x Sarada x Chocho x ? Contains a bit of Incest and Hinata x Bolt
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of Lust**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Contributor: DragonPony022**_

Sarada glared at the ground as she stomped down the streets of Konoha. She was once again brushed off by her father when she had asked him to train her as he said he had to train his 'apprentice' Boruto.

'I'm his daughter! Shouldn't I be his focus? Especially with my eyes' she thought as the most she had gotten was two tomoe in her right eye and one in her left on her own.

She tried to ask her mother to train her in her natural strength but her mother had decided to go back to the hospital and take up the role of co-chief of staff with Shizune. And even with her father being back home he was rarely home, deciding to stay out of the house for the most part so it was no different than before.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt herself crash into something incredibly sturdy before she found herself on her butt staring up at what she crashed into.

"Oh sorry Sarada, I didn't see you there" a familiar voice said as the Seventh Hokage smiled down at her and held out his hand to help her up.

She felt a soft blush creep on her cheeks as she accepted his hand and he helped her up "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I wasn't looking where I was going" she said as she bowed her head to him only to feel his hands on her shoulders as he chuckled at her.

"Sarada, you are my god-daughter, I've told you many, many times that you can call me Naruto or Uncle since you are family to me and again the offer stands in public as well" he said with a chuckle as he ruffled her hair slightly with a warm smile that only made her blush go darker.

Sarada steeled her nerves as she tried her best not to embarrass herself in front of her crush as she smiled "Thanks N-Naruto" she said with a smile as she had hoped to run into him today, just not this literal.

She had always felt this way towards Naruto since as long as she could remember.

From her childhood memories of him looking after her to help her mother to her recent memories of him even going as far as to take her as his apprentice. He was always there for her and her mother and as much as it was embarrassing to admit was the person she called 'Dad' first.

He was the person she always looked up to and gradually fell in love with as she grew up around him throughout her life. She even grew not to care about the age difference between them.

"Oh damn, I think you fell into a mud puddle" Naruto said with a frown as he looked behind her as well as at her butt, which made her blush and smile slightly since her mother had told her she had a cute 'bubble butt' in her words. That and the fact her crush was looking at it made her feel good.

"Here, wear this until we get to my house, I think I still have some spare clothes of yours from when you stayed the night at the house a few times" Naruto said as he placed his Hokage cloak around her and smiled down at her.

Sarada smiled and nodded as she walked with him towards his house. Normally she was better at hiding her crush towards Naruto since he was married and a father but ever since the most recent news came out she couldn't really help it.

There was a rumor going around that Hinata had left Naruto and ran off with Boruto, staying within the Hyuga compound and since the Hokage couldn't really interfere with clan matters such as the Hyuga's offering refuge to Hinata.

From what people had found out or figured out from others Hinata might have cheated on Naruto with his own son. Though it wasn't too surprising since Boruto was massively in love with his mother and Naruto had been busy dealing with the aftermath of Momoshiki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki since the two Otsutsuki members had caused massive amounts of damage.

Hinata didn't seem to understand how difficult it was cleaning up after a massive attack like that and seemed to decide to leave Naruto with Boruto, leaving her husband with Himawari, who refused to leave her father's side.

Sarada at first didn't know how to react to the news but eventually she settled on using this opportunity to her benefit. She wasn't sure if Naruto even saw her as a woman but she wanted to at least try.

While she hadn't told her mother who her crush was something about the way she would try and get her to go visit Naruto, either by spending the night over there with Himawari and her friend Chocho Akamichi or just to go over to give him some food that her mother had made.

"Here, I'll draw up a bath for you and have some clones gather your spare clothes you left here. I'll also have to tell Sakura where you are in case she comes home from work" he said as he summoned a few clones.

"Wait! C-Can I maybe spend the night? I'm guessing Himawari might be a little bored and she's a nice girl that I don't like seeing sad with everything that has happened" she said before frowning at Naruto's slightly sad look.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up-" Sarada said before Naruto held up a hand to stop her with a smile.

"Relax Sarada, it's been several months since my wife left me for my own son and thankfully with the help of you, your mother and some others I've gotten a bit better. I'll see what Sakura says but I have no problem with you staying over, Himawari enjoys your company and so do I. Plus since even if I make clones do all my work I can't be here all the time and I feel bad, even if Himawari assures me I'm doing good" he said with a warm smile that made her cheeks heat up a lot as he pet her head before heading off to the bathroom, leaving the clones to shunshin out of the house.

' _Yes! Progress! If I can keep at this pace he'll be mine in no time! Shannaro!_ ' she yelled mentally as she wrapped Naruto's cloak around her tighter before breathing in his scent with a smile.

"Sarada-chan! What are you doing here?" Sarada heard as she turned around to see Himawari running up to her with a massive smile.

"O-Oh Himawari, Naruto just brought me over to let me clean up since I bumped into him and fell in some mud" she said as the younger girl smiled at her.

"Are you staying the night!? I hope you are, playing with you and Daddy is so much fun!" Himawari said excitedly as Naruto walked out of the bath with a chuckle.

"Well lucky you Himawari since Sakura told my clone she can stay over as she has to work late at the hospital. Also she told me to tell you to 'Go for it and you have her approval' or something" Naruto said with a confused frown as Sarada's cheeks turned dark red.

'H-How does Mama know!?And is she seriously giving me approval to make a move!?' Sarada thought in minor shock and confusion before shaking it off and looking towards the bathroom. "T-Thanks Naruto, is the bath ready?" Sarada asked as Naruto nodded.

"Oh! Can I take one with her? It'll be fun" Himawari said as she grabbed Sarada's hand with a smile.

"If she's okay with it then go ahead. I'll get dinner started" Naruto said as Himawari smiled and pulled Sarada into the bathroom.

"Oh you're wearing Daddy's cloak! Isn't it fun to wear? It makes me feel like Daddy is hugging me when I wear it" Himawari said as Sarada smiled at the younger girl before taking off Naruto's Hokage cloak and hanging it up in the bathroom before they started to take off their clothes for the bath.

"Yeah, it feels really nice. Your Papa is very sweet and kind Himawari" Sarada said as she took off her red top, exposing her developing medium sized B-cup breasts that were being held in a soft red lacy bra.

Ever since she decided to go after her crush she wanted to wear more mature underwear just in case by some stroke of luck her dreams happened and she was grateful that she chose to wear her best set today.

"Wow it's so pretty~" Himawari said in awe as she poked Sarada's bra with a smile, making the black haired Uchiha girl blush and smile.

"Thanks Himawari, I wore them especially for today since I felt I'd need them" she said as Himawari smiled up at her.

"For Daddy right?" Himawari said innocently, making Sarada fall over on her butt onto the tile ground while she had been sliding down her shorts.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Sarada nervously asked as she stood back up and took off the last of her clothes while Himawari took off the last of her clothes with a smile.

"You always get all red and smiley around my Daddy just like how Mommy use to" the young Uzumaki said with a slight frown before it turned to a smile as she looked up at Sarada. "Daddy is really nice and sweet, that must be why you like him" she said as Sarada's blush had now turned atomic.

'H-Have I really been that obvious around here?' Sarada thought before Himawari grabbed her arm.

"Daddy seems happier when you are around in the house with me, I think it makes him stop thinking about Mommy" Himawari said as Sarada frowned. "So please make Daddy happy, I don't like him being sad".

"I'll try Himawari, but it'll be difficult since I'm so young compared to him" she said as the younger girl giggled.

"I will help! I want Daddy happy again!" Himawari said with a fire in her eyes, making Sarada blush dark as she took off her bra and panties before they both walked into the bath.

"That means a lot Himawari but I don't know how you can" Sarada said with a frown as she got into the bath first but just as Himawari was about to get in she grew a massive smile.

"Wait here! I know what to do!" Himawari said, confusing Sarada before she ran out of the bathroom and into the house butt naked.

"Himawari don't run off naked!" Sarada yelled too late before she heard a thud from the house.

"Daddy! Come take a bath with us! You need one after your long day!" Himawari said as Sarada's whole body turned red.

"Himawari?! What have I told you about running around the house naked" Naruto's voice sounded through the house as it seemed like he was getting closer. "Plus I can't take a bath with you and Sarada, it wouldn't be good" he said as Himawari whined.

"Daddy~ Sarada-chan is okay with it, now come on you need your bath!" Himawari said as she led Naruto into the bathroom as Sarada could see their outlines behind the screen door separating the restroom from the bathing part.

"Sarada? Are you sure this is okay? I don't want you to just agree because Himawari is forcing it" Naruto said from behind the screen as Himawari whined and tried to push him into the room and open the door though he was easily keeping her from doing it.

"W-Well I would hate to inconvenience you by making you wait to take a bath and waste water. Plus you can have clones make dinner while you relax after a long day of work" Sarada spoke out as she steeled her nerves the best she could.

She smiled as she heard Naruto sigh and saw him nod before she watched the outline of him take of his clothes as Himawari bounced nearby in excitement. "Okay, we're coming in" Naruto said as he slid open the door and Sarada had to struggle not to pass out.

There, in front of her eyes was her crush wearing nothing but a towel, letting her see his defined muscles as he and Himawari walked in.

"I'll let you girls soak in the bath first, I'll wash my hair first" Naruto said as Himawari eased into the tub.

"Sarada-chan will wash your back Daddy!" Himawari said with a smile as both Naruto and Sarada blushed darkly and looked at the young girl in shock.

"Himawari, don't worry I can wash myself" Naruto said as Himawari shook her head adamantly.

"Papa can't wash himself with clones! It's weird! Let Sarada-chan do it" Himawari said as she gave Sarada a thumbs up as Sarada nervously nodded.

"O-Okay, s-sit down Naruto" Sarada said nervously as Naruto's cheeks turned red.

"S-Sarada you don't have to do this just because Himawari said to, I know my little girl can be bossy" Naruto said as Sarada shook her head and Himawari puffed up her cheeks in disapproval.

"No, you are tired after work so I might as well help you out" Sarada said as she nervously stood up and covered her breasts slightly as Naruto turned and sat down.

Sarada steeled her nerves as she saw Himawari give her a thumbs up before she lathered her hands in soap and moved closer to Naruto's broad back. "Naruto, thank you for always being there for me and my mom" Sarada said as she started to rub and wash his back. "You always check in on us when my Papa is away, which is nearly all the time, and you helped my Mama get our house fixed. Mama says your extended family and I can see it now" she said as Naruto chuckled.

"Sakura and you mean a lot to me Sarada. Your mother has helped me a lot since the incident and you've helped Himawari and me also. I truly do care for you two" he said as Sarada blushed and smiled as she clenched her fists as she decided to make her move.

Himawari, seeing the look in Sarada's eyes smiled as she got up from the bath and sent Sarada a smile. "I have to go grab my froggie shampoo Daddy! It's in your bathroom, I'll be right back!" Himawari yelled as she quickly ran out of the bathroom with a towel around herself as she quickly left the bathroom.

Sarada bit her lip, gathering more courage as she was now alone with her crush before she lathered up her breasts with soap before she quickly hugged Naruto from behind, pressing her developing chest against his broad back.

"S-Sarada!? What are you doing?" Naruto asked in shock as he felt two warm sensations press against his back while Sarada's arms wrapped around his chest.

"I'm hugging the man I love in hopes that he understands my feelings" Sarada said as she pressed her chest against him more, ignoring the powerful pounding of her heart in her chest.

"Sarada? I'm way older than you, I'm an adult and you're still a child" he said with a frown as he grabbed her hands only for her grip around him to tighten which with her mother's strength meant she wasn't about to let her grip be broken.

"I'm a ninja! If I'm old enough to kill then I am old enough to be with the man I deeply care for and love as well as be here for him!" Sarada yelled as tears built up in her eyes. "I don't care about the age or that you are my Hokage! All I care about is being there for the man that was there for me the majority of my life and is always looking after me! The man I love!" she yelled as Naruto chuckled and stroked her hands.

"Just like your mother it seems, always so determined" he said as he gave her hands a squeeze. "You and your mom have been there for me a lot these last few months and I am very grateful. You are a sweet, beautiful girl that is blossoming more and more each day but I really need time to think this over Sarada, this is a big step" he said as Sarada nodded a bit sadly even though she knew it made sense.

"Then can I at least do this" Sarada said as she quickly turned him around and kissed him deeply on the lips, even going as far as to grab and put his hands on her butt to show how serious she was about it.

Naruto's brain froze as Sarada's soft lips pressed against his before his instincts took over and he gave her bubbly and firm butt a squeeze and kissed her back, making her moan into the kiss. He went even further as he deepened the kiss by snaking his tongue into her mouth, over powering her tongue inside her mouth, much to her pleasure.

They continued to make out passionately until Sarada broke the kiss with a gasp as she felt something hard press up against her stomach only to look down to see the towel that was covering his lower waist had now rose like a tent.

"I'm sorry Sarada it's just-" Naruto started to say before Sarada silenced him with another kiss before she rested her hand on top of the tent and used her other hand to make him squeeze her butt again.

"No need to say sorry, this means you see me as a woman and it makes me happy" Sarada said as she rubbed the top of the tent before she lowered herself down to his waist in front of the massive tent that was erect between his legs.

She was about to pull the towel off until they both froze at the sound of the bathroom door shutting, signaling Himawari's return and causing Naruto to regain his full senses.

"I-I have to th-think things o-over…just take your bath" Naruto said nervously as he quickly splashed himself with water, washing off all the suds that Sarada had lathered him with before quickly running out of the bathroom, side stepping Himawari as she opened the door.

Himawari frowned as she saw her daddy rush out of the bathroom and the somewhat sad look on her friend's face. "Don't worry Sarada-chan! You can continue try again after dinner!" Himawari said as Sarada was still in shock from Naruto basically saying he'd think about it before she had made out with him.

"Okay, I'll try my best" Sarada said as she and Himawari giggled about it.

Sarada was a bit nervous as she walked out of bathroom with a new set of clothes but steeled her determination as she was dead set on committing to what she had started in the bathroom.

Dinner, even after what happened in the bathroom, went by as it always did whenever she was over.

It was fun and sort of made her jealous. It always reminded her this was how family dinners were meant to be, unlike the ones where her Papa would just 'hnn' in response to everything and her Mama would just get that sad look in her eyes.

This was another reason she loved staying over at Naruto's house, he always made her feel like she belonged.

As dinner ended she steeled her nerves and waited, sitting up on Himawari's spare bed, until she knew that Naruto had headed to bed so she could make her move.

Sadly she couldn't use her Sharingan as it wasn't complete and wouldn't let her track the Bijuu in Naruto. Which was why she was relying on her friends' Byakugan.

"Daddy's going to his room. You should go now" Himawari said as she tracked her dad through the walls with the Byakugan she had inherited from her mom.

"Okay, I'm going to do this! I won't chicken out" Sarada said as she clutched a small bag in her arms that was full of some lingerie she had bought under the henge of a random disguise she made and had it specially made to fit her young body.

"Change into your outfit first Sarada-chan!" Himawari said as her friend had shown her the pretty outfit earlier. "Daddy will think it's pretty on you!" she said, making Sarada blush and nod before quickly changing into it in her room's adjoining bathroom.

Sarada felt her pulse quicken as she stared at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile at the bold act she was about to do in the outfit she looked at herself at.

Her outfit was a very see through negligee that went to a bit higher than her mid-thigh. Though it was more so a red lacy bra that barely hid her nipples with a bit of them visible with a see through dress attached as she wore a red thong that she thought showed off her butt nicely.

"It looks so pretty Sarada-chan! Daddy is going to love it!" Himawari said as Sarada blushed and nodded.

"Wish me luck" Sarada said as she opened Himawari's bedroom door and smiled as Himawari clapped her hands.

"Good luck Sarada-chan" Himawari said as Sarada closed the door behind her and walked off towards Naruto's bedroom, silently sneaking through the house to make sure she didn't wake him up.

Sarada swallowed down her nervous energy as she quickly opened his door to see he was already passed out but felt her blush darken as she saw a familiar tent erect from under the blanket as he had passed out quite sloppily on the bed.

'I-I have to do this now' Sarada thought as she crawled onto the bed, under blanket as she moved on top of him to surprise him by waking him up while she was sitting on his chest.

 **-Lemon Start-**

Sarada's blush went near atomic as she suddenly found her cheek pressed against the length of his penis through his boxers. 'It's so big' she thought as she brought her hand up to rub it through his boxers almost on instinct.

She bit her lip as she rubbed her hand up and down its full length and figured to be at least 12 maybe 13 inches long. The blush went a bit darker as she felt some wetness start to form in between her legs as she grabbed the waist of his boxers and pulled them down slowly.

Her eyes widened as she saw his bare penis for the first time as it stood straight up, inches from in front of her face. 'I can't believe I am doing this…but it feels right' Sarada thought as she nervously licked it multiple times, going from the base to the tip before she licked up the bit of pre-cum that was starting to come out from the tip.

'It tastes salty…but sweet' Sarada thought as she pressed her finger against the tip to collect some more before she sucked her finger, tasting the pre-cum again. As she savored the taste she decided she wanted more as she licked the darker tip all around.

She grew more confident as she could hear Naruto grunt and groan in his sleep while more and more pre-cum leaked out. Sarada smiled as she started to stroke the full length of his dick up and down.

'I don't know how much of this I can put in my mouth but I have to try' she thought as she put the tip of it in her mouth as she swirled her tongue around it before she slowly slid more and more of Naruto's dick into her mouth until about five inches was inside her small mouth.

She froze with his dick in her mouth as the blanket was lifted and she looked up to see Naruto staring down at her with a blush as she slowly pulled her head back. The blush grew as she unintentionally let it out of her mouth with a pop which made Naruto bite his lip.

"S-Sarada what are you doing? And what are you wearing?" Naruto asked as he threw the blanket off of her and blushed as he saw the outfit she was wearing.

"I wanted to surprise you, I-I originally didn't mean to start doing this," Sarada said as she nervously placed her hand on his penis, blushing as he gave out a soft grunt "and I wanted to know if you wanted to make it official and….maybe make love" she said as her blush grew as dark as her Sharingan as she flew towards him and kissed him passionately, placing his hands on her butt.

Naruto returned the kiss before he slid his hands off her soft rear and put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her back a bit, unintentionally sliding her off his chest and making her press her crotch against the tip of his dick and making her moan.

"Sarada, are you sure you want this? This isn't something you do with anyone and I am still much older than you. If we do this I have to be certain you really want this and won't regret it" he said as he struggled not to stare at Sarada's visible breasts as they were barely inside the lingerie she was wearing.

"I love you Naruto, I want to do this. I have loved you for a long while. Please I love you Naruto and want this so badly" Sarada said she cried a bit before Naruto stroked her tears off her cheek before she stood up.

"I'll prove how serious I am about this" she said as she stood up on the bed, letting him see a clear view of her in her outfit before she turned around and bent over and slid down her thong, giving him a clear view of her pussy.

Naruto found himself stunned by not only the bold act of Sarada but also by how pure and clean Sarada's pussy looked. Her lips were puffy with nothing but a clean, slightly dripping slit to show where her pussy was. She even had a small, still coming in patch of hair above it.

"I-I know I'm not experienced but I can handle it. I want this Naruto" she said as he swallowed to wet his dry throat before he shakily put his hands on her butt, making her squeak in surprise.

"Sarada, I believe you mean it. The fact you are this brave to do all this shows everything and if you are honestly willing to try this out then I can't turn you down" he said in a soft tone with a smile as he leaned forward to kiss her smooth lips, making Sarada let out a quivering moan.

"I'll be gentle Sarada but I have to ask one more time. Do you really want this" he said as he brought Sarada to sit on his lap, not caring that his dick was pressing up against her butt. He needed to make sure that this wasn't something Sarada would regret.

"Yes I want this, please" Sarada said as she scooted back, rubbing her butt up against his dick as she laid herself on the bed and spread her legs a bit to give him a clear view of her pussy. "Please, Naruto…make me a woman" Sarada said as her face heated up at the fact she actually said something as bold as that.

Naruto nodded as he watched her carefully lifted up her legs and rubbing her thighs softly as he lined up the tip of his dick with her glistening womanhood. "I'll go slowly, tell me if it hurts" he said as he let her rest her legs against his chest, freeing her hands to link them with his.

Sarada could only nod as her situation had made her lose her voice before she felt his tip start to push into her.

Naruto grunted as he pushed the head of his erect dick against her tight virgin womanhood but didn't seem to use enough force to enter her. He felt her wiggle and squirm against the feeling of his manhood touching her pure pussy before he frowned and pulled back.

"W-Why are you stopping?" Sarada asked thinking Naruto was getting cold feet about being involved with her and it silently scared her.

"I want to warn you up a bit first Sarada so this doesn't hurt too much. I want you to have a taste of what is to come." Naruto said as he leaned down and started to kiss her soft lips with vigor.

Feeling him start the kiss shocked Sarada slightly before she quickly returned the kiss with as much fever as she can. During this she smiled inwardly as she felt his hands slowly run up her thighs and keep climbing higher and higher till she felt his large hands stop just inches away from her untouched pussy.

She moaned softly as she felt Naruto slowly pet her tight slit. She couldn't help but moan into his mouth as she felt him trace her pussly lips from one end to the other stimulating her swollen lips as well as her hardening clit that was peeking out from between them.

Sarada couldn't help but throw her hips onto his fingers as she wanted to feel more of her crush's hands caress and rub her womanhood that was quickly becoming more and more drenched. She was almost in shock by how different it felt compared to the rare times she would touch herself to the thought of the man who was now massaging her sensitive clit.

Sarada knew she wouldn't last long the second she felt him slide his middle finger into her slightly, going very slowly into her, almost to tease her while he used his palm to keep stimulating her bundle of nerves that he had already touched more than she ever had herself.

"N-Naruto-sama! S-something is coming. I f-feel it so close~." Sarada was able to pant out as she was forced broke her kiss with Naruto due to the amount of pleasure he was giving her.

"Let it all out Sarada, no need to hold it since this will be happening a lot tonight" Naruto whispered to her as he slid another finger into her and kissed on her neck, keeping up the attention on her clit as well as softly playing with her insides.

Sarada was almost afraid of the amount of pleasure building inside her as Naruto seemed to hit all the right spots inside of her. Especially since she had only ever had her own slim fingers inside of her so to have Naruto's thick fingers inside of her was giving her a whole new sensations she never thought she would or even could feel.

It made her think that if his fingers felt like this she couldn't imagine what his penis would feel like inside of her.

Before she could think any more about what was next she felt a sharp pulse of pleasure shot through her before her toes started to curl and she grabbed onto the arm that was fingering her in desperation, pushing his hand deeper into her. "N-Naruto-sama~! Oh god~! I-I'm coming~" she moaned out loudly as she felt herself start to squirt over his hand and below his waist as she spasmed slightly while the orgasm worked its way through her.

As it died down she felt so embarrassed at the fact she had squirted all over Naruto's hand and manhood before she blushed and tried to cover her face with her hands.

Naruto smiled as he took his unsoiled hand and used it to move her hands from her face as she looked up at him with her large beautiful eyes with her blush staining her cheeks.

She felt her blush grow as she watched him take his hand that was covered in her juices and put his fingers in his mouth and began to suck on them. She couldn't believe she was seeing her Hokage savoring her own nectar like it was the greatest threat he has ever tasted.

"No need to be nervous Sarada, you really do taste delicious and so very sweet" Naruto said as he teased her, watching as her blush grew until it covered her entire face before he kissed her softly. "Though I think with that you are more than warmed up for the real thing" he said as he stroked her cheek with his still clean hand.

Sarada weakly nodded as she watched him rub his member up against her still soaked pussy, covering his penis in her juices before he slid the tip up and down her entrance, making her groan at the teasing.

"Stop teasing Naruto-sama! Please just give it to me, I'm ready" Sarada said with confidence as Naruto smiled down at her and nodded before he intertwined their hands again.

"Okay, just bear with the pain for a bit before you get use to it" he said as she nodded and she let out a loud moan as she felt him push his way into her.

Naruto groaned as he pushed his penis into Sarada slowly due to the fact it was her first time but also because of how tight and small her pussy was. He resisted the urge to ram all of his length into her as her insides felt so warm and soft, more so than Hinata ever was.

As he slowly reached the end of the warm folds that were gripping him tightly he struggled to not push it in deeper into her womb as still about five of his inches were not inside her. "Sarada are you okay?" he asked as he watched his young lover pant in a mixture of what seemed to be pleasure and pain, though by the look on her face it seemed to be mainly pain.

"I-I'm fine Naruto-sama i-it's just really big" Sarada said in between moans as she could feel his member throb inside her. It hurt a bit due to the size of it but as she looked down to see a slight bulge in her stomach due to its length and girth that was filling her stomach.

"I'll wait until you're okay to move" he said as he kissed her neck softly and rubbed the slight bulge in her stomach, making her moan as the rubbing pushed his member against her inner walls.

As he looked down and saw Sarada moaning softly and smiling up at him it finally hit him that he as having sex with a girl, now woman, that was as old as his own child. But he didn't feel particularly bad about it. She came onto him and expressed her want for it.

And in a world where incest was an okay practice, as well as harems, for the sake of clan preservation he doubted having sexy with a girl around 14 or so years old wasn't that bad. Plus in the eyes of the village she was an adult the second she was a licensed kunoichi.

He quickly shook off his thoughts as he started to bring his attention back to his partner.

She smiled as he kissed her gently and lovingly while rubbing her hard bud to drown out the pain of adjusting to the large size of his penis that was inside of her. "Naruto-sama, you can start moving now" Sarada said as the pain had eased away and her insides started to tingle in pleasure from the feeling of being filled with his length.

Naruto nodded as he slowly started to pump his member in and out of Sarada's tight pussy while it seemed to grip him tightly and not want him to leave it. He couldn't help but smile as every time he pumped back into Sarada she would let out a quivering moan while he watched her legs spasm.

Sarada's head was in a thick mist of pleasure as Naruto pumped in and out of her, slowly picking up speed and even continued to play with her hard bud. She struggled to hold on as the amount of pleasure, from all the spots his dick was hitting inside of her and his playing with her clit, was starting to bring her to cumming again and she wanted to hold on longer.

"N-Naruto-sama~ S-Slow down, I-I'm getting close again" Sarada whined out as she wanted to make Naruto feel good and cum, not her repeatedly.

Naruto smiled as he kissed Sarada softly and stroked her cheek as he picked her up so that she was basically sitting on his lap while he gripped her soft and firm rear. "No need to hold it in, let it all out. I want to make you cum so much" he whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself.

Sarada moaned as Naruto moved her up and down on his large member, piercing it deeper into her. "N-No I w-want to hold on!" Sarada moaned out loudly before she shot her head back and let out a quivering moan as she started cumming again, squirting all over his dick and chest again before she buried her face in his chest.

Naruto frowned as he heard Sarada's quiet sobs before he tilted her head up to look at him. "Sarada, there is no reason to be sad" he said as she shook her head.

"No...I can't hold on and keep cumming when you haven't once" she said as he chuckled and kissed her softly.

"Sarada, this is your first time compared to my experience it only makes sense for you to climax a few times before me" he said as he stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears. "I want your first time to be a good one so this is all about you. Enjoy yourself because trust me," he said before he leaned closer to her "I am thoroughly enjoying your tight pussy" he whispered as Sarada blushed darkly and her frown turned into a very happy smile.

"Now shall we continue?" he asked as he gave her butt a soft squeeze as he enjoyed the feeling of it in his hands. Sarada smiled and nodded before she moaned again as she felt him push even deeper into her before raising her up until only the tip was inside her.

He smiled as he saw her panting and moaning face as she clutched his shoulders for support. "Now it's your turn to ride on me" he whispered as he looked into Sarada's soft black eyes.

Sarada nodded nervously as she let herself drop down onto Naruto's penis only to gasp and slightly lose her breath as she felt it pierce through her, stretching her insides to a new shape and hitting the entrance of her womb.

'G-God this feels so good. H-He's hitting my womb' Sarada thought as she moved her hips up and down, moaning as his member slid in and out of her to a point she struggled to sit upright and had to lean against Naruto for support.

Naruto smirked as he watched Sarada ride him and moan with each pump before he gave her butt a hard squeeze and started pumping her up and down even more. "N-Naruto-sama!" she shouted out with a moan as she felt her legs spasm at the sudden piercing of her soaked womanhood.

She couldn't help as she kept moaning as he pumped her up and down on his member as well as squeeze and feel up her butt. She struggled to stay sitting up as she wrapped her arms around his neck more, unintentionally digging her nails into his back.

Her brain started to get even hazier as she found herself moaning out Naruto's name with each thrust until she suddenly found herself on her hands and knees, facing away from Naruto as he shoved his length into her and stayed still inside her.

After a few seconds of no movement Sarada whined a bit and turned around to frown at Naruto to see he had leaned over towards her. She smiled as they kissed before she broke the kiss.

"Do you want me to start moving again?" he asked in a husky tone as she whined and nodded before she tried to move her hips only for them to be held in place by Naruto's large hands. "If you want it badly I want to hear you beg for it" he whispered to her as he felt like teasing her as he loved the embarrassed look on her face.

Sarada couldn't help but whine in embarrassment as her lover wanted her to beg for it but the more it stayed still inside her the more restless she became as she tried to wiggle her hips to get some sensation.

"Come on Sarada, just tell me what you want" he whispered in her ear before he nibbled on her earlobe, making her moan and whine. She mumbled softly until he reached down with his hand and squeezed her clit in-between his thumb and index finger, making her scream out in a powerful moan.

He smirked more as he heard Sarada mumble more under her breath as she had a dark blush on her cheeks. "What was that? You need to be louder or I might pull out" he teased as he slowly started to pull out before she whined and rose her head quickly.

"I said please make love to me and fill me up! Mark me as yours! Just don't pull out!" Sarada whined out loudly before she felt him thrust into her and kiss her neck softly.

"That's my good girl. Your wish is my command" he whispered as he started thrusting hard and deep into Sarada tight pussy as she moaned and spasmed each time he thrust into her, sending ten of his inches into her and hitting her womb.

Sarada could barely keep herself supported on her hands and knees as orgasm after orgasm tore through her body. She had even lost count after the seventh as after that they kept coming faster than she could count.

She didn't know how long she could stay conscious as she felt her body spasm with every hit against her womb. Due to her pleasure filled haze she was unaware of her tongue as it hung out of her mouth as she panted and moaned his name over and over again.

"Look at you Sarada, you're definitely enjoying this" Naruto whispered to her as he picked her up, leaning her back against his chest as he spread her legs wide open. He smiled as the action made her moan loudly and pant more.

"Take a look Sarada at how you are from us having sex" he teased as Sarada struggled to lift her eyes up to the mirror across from the bed and widened what she saw.

In front of her, reflected in the mirror she saw herself naked as the day she was born and her body glistening with sweat. Her glasses were slightly fogged up and tilted ever so slightly with her eyes filled with a lustful haze. The hair her mother would take time and brush for her in their mother and daughter moments disheveled from her activities.

As she looked to to her budding breasts to see them heaving with her panting breath and noticed her pink nipples erect clearly sensitive to the touch. When her eyes finally trailed down she saw her, just a few hours ago, virgin womanhood now being invaded and clearly pushed to it limits by a thick, long, and throbbing penis that was thrusting inside of her.

Sarada could see it shining with her own cum from her countless orgasms and with each thrust of it inside of her she could even see a slight bulge appear right where she knew her very core of what made her a woman was. She also noticed her pink clit standing at full attention, poking right out for all to see as it looked to almost be throbbing itself begging to be simulated even more so.

This was a Sarada that she had never seen and one her mother, her absent father, and one her best friend Chocho would never see. This was a Sarada that her leader, her crush, and now lover had created. Naruto had made her so that she was no longer a girl but a woman and she had to admit she liked it.

"Watch as I christen your virgin pussy full of my cum" he whispered huskily into her ear as, due to her lust filled haze, could only let her tongue pant out of her mouth as she moaned at each jab at the entrance of her womb.

Sarada's eyes widened in shock for a second as the words registered in her head. 'C-Cum inside? I-I don't want to get pregnant but I don't want this to stop. I w-want to know how it feels to be filled by my lover's cum' Sarada thought with a dark blush as her body loosened up her womb and nearly let him in.

"Is that what you want Sarada? Cause your body seems to want it by how your pussy is clenching down on my dick" he said with a smirk as he gave her butt a squeeze before making sure to thrust harder into her, loosening up the entrance to her womb more.

"I-I-I w-want i-it" Sarada stuttered out with a bit a difficulty due to her brain starting to shut down from the massive orgasm building up inside her as well as the rough thrusts Naruto was giving her. "I-I w-want it s-so b-badly~!" she screamed out in a moan as she started to bounce on his dick in rhythm with his thrusts.

Naruto smiled as he turned Sarada around so she could face him. "If that's what my lady wants then who am I to refuse" he said as he started to move her up and down on his dick even faster and harder than before as he kissed her deeply, which was easy considering her tongue was hanging out of her mouth.

Sarada moaned loudly into the kiss as she felt the pressure of the orgasm building up even more as well as the throbbing of Naruto's dick inside her as he picked up even more speed. She struggled to hold onto him before she gasped in shock as he lifted her up so only his tip was inside her before crashing her back down, which caused him to pierce and enter her womb.

The rest was a daze as she felt her biggest orgasm of the night tear through her and, what felt to be boiling hot liquid, gush and fill her insides to the point she felt some pour out of her pussy. She knew this was the biggest orgasm she has had up till this point but she didn't know she had it in her to release everything she pint up all at once.

A stream of liquid of their combined cum and what she could only assume was some of her own urine poured out of her as all control of her lower body seemed to stop. She just felt her now devastated pussy as well as her legs twitch as she felt herself lose all sense of reasoning as she let herself ride the ungodly pleasure through.

Which was only extended longer as Naruto kept pumping as he came thick batches of cum inside her over and over again filling her to her rim and beyond as it just started to pour out of her as well.

Sarada knew she would have felt embarrassed by relieving herself but if just felt too good for her to care. And her womb pumped full of her lover's hot seed was all she could really feel at this point and time.

She couldn't dwell on the pleasure of being filled much longer as the orgasm, due to it's potency and how long it was lasting was too much for her to handle before her mind shut down and she passed out in her lover's arms.

 **-Lemon End-**

Naruto felt a bit bad for being so rough with Sarada as he watched her pass out after her pretty massive orgasm if the amount she squirted was anything to go by. He had to summon a few shadow clones to grab a towel to clean himself off while he used a contraceptive jutsu on Sarada to keep her from getting to pregnant as his Uzumaki genes were very potent.

He smiled though as Sarada's face formed a happy smile as he laid her down on the bed, slowly pulling out of her and using the towel that he used to clean her juices off of himself to clean up the overflow of how much cum he poured into her.

"Sleep well Sarada, you did great for your first time" he whispered to her softly as he kissed her forehead and laid next to her, causing her to cling to his warmth which made him chuckle.

'Next time we can try for multiple orgasms for me but the first time is all about the girl' he thought as even though he only got to orgasm once it was a very powerful one due to Sarada's tightness.

He was a bit unsure of this new relationship but something told him a lot of good would come from it in the end.

 **-Sakura-**

The pink haired Haruno smiled softly as she closed the book she was reading before going to bed. Thankfully her shift at the hospital wasn't nearly as long as she thought it would be and due to Sarada staying over at Naruto's house she didn't have to worry about rushing home.

As she thought about Naruto she still couldn't fully believe that her daughter had a massive crush on her former teammate. Of course she wasn't one to stop her since she had seen that look before when Naruto used to and still did look at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

She felt a bit bad for her daughter since she knew there was little to no chance of her daughter's crush working out but as a mother she had to wish her daughter luck.

A sigh left her lips as she noticed the time and the still, and seemingly always, empty spot next to her on her bed as she reached into her nightstand and pulled out her 'sexual relief' for the night, which came in the form of an orange vibrator.

She always felt a bit sad at the fact she had to rely on a vibrator to get off but with a husband that was always out of the house, even after completing his mission, was still out of the house. She wasn't sure why she chose orange for the color but something about it made it feel less terrible.

Maybe it was because it was the color of her teammate and how he was always there for her and her daughter.

As far back as the moment she returned to Konoha with Sarada, Naruto was always there for the two of them. Helping in whatever way he could, going as far as to buy them a house when she unintentionally destroyed it to even babysitting Sarada while he was raising Bolt no less.

She smiled as she picked up the picture on her nightstand of her, Naruto and a baby Sarada, who was nestled in Naruto arms. The picture always made her happy at how Naruto was always there for her.

Sakura let out a sigh with a bit of a smile, left over from the picture as she set it down and turned on her vibrator, sliding it down her pajama pants and panties.

For some reason it took quicker for her to 'relieve' herself and even made it more powerful as she set the turned off vibrator on her nightstand. She smiled back at the picture of her best friend and her daughter as sleep started to draw her in.

'Good night Naruto' she found herself thinking as she fell asleep for the night.

 **-Chapter End-**

This story isn't all smut. There is a plot to this story and isn't just story-less smut. Also I am not bashing Hinata, all characters are merely altered to fit the storyline. I do not hate Hinata or Bolt, just made them change a bit but not to the point of OC, all reasons for actions will be explained in later chapters in a way that are aligned with their character.

I have wanted to do a Sarada story for SOOOO long that I am so happy to see this one turned out so well.

As for the Pairing it is more than just Naruto x Sarada but who I add will be hidden until later in the story. Keep reading to find out.

Til the Next Time

Drop a review!

See Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of Lust**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Contributor: DragonPony022**_

Sakura woke up with a groan as she was woken up by the light peeking through her blinds. 'Ugh, this is my day off I shouldn't be woken up this early' Sakura thought as she glared at the alarm clock from under the blankets that she had tried to use to block the sun from shining on her.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning Sakura threw off the blankets with a frown as she got out of her bed, straightening her ragged tank top to cover her stomach more as well as pulling up her pajama pants up to her waist.

She slowly trudged through her house towards the kitchen for her coffee before she stopped at Sarada's room as she had forgotten to close the door before she had went to bed. Her still half asleep face turned into a smile as she peeked into Sarada's room.

The reason for her smile was the large frog stuffed animal that was on Sarada's bed. It was one of the birthday gifts that Naruto had gotten to cheer Sarada up after Sasuke had once again decided not to show up, even though she had known he wasn't on a mission.

It was one of the reasons she was thankful Naruto was always there for the both of them, in the past and even now with everything going on in his own life he still made time for her and Sarada. He had always been there for her and Sarada from when his daughter was a baby.

The fact he was still there for the both of them now, especially with everything going on, meant a lot to her.

Personally she couldn't believe that Hinata had actually went and cheated on Naruto. It was a massive shock for her and everyone else since Hinata was incredibly devoted to Naruto. Of course the biggest shock to everyone was the fact she cheated on him with his own son. Everyone thought if she were to cheat on him with anyone it would have been Kiba.

Hinata's devotion to Naruto never really sat well with her since Hinata, ever since marrying Naruto, seemed to be set on only following Naruto around. She figured something with Naruto's immensely busy schedule since the Otsutsuki attacked them during the chunin exams pushed her to her decision but she could never be for sure with Hinata.

She let out a sigh as she wobbled into the kitchen and started brewing her coffee before her mind started to travel to her daughter.

'I wonder how Sarada's night went. I wonder if she actually confessed to Naruto finally' she thought with a chuckle as she still found it surprising that her daughter had grown feelings for Naruto, the older man who basic took up the role of the father figure, and instead crushing on him.

It made her remember the sad fact that her own husband was always absent from home and his role as father, making Naruto have to take it up instead.

She let out a tired sigh as she poured her coffee, hoping her daughter had a good night last night and wasn't too upset by Naruto turning her down, unaware of what really had happened last night between him and her daughter.

 **-Sarada-**

Sarada woke up from her deep sleep with a slight groan as the sun peaked through the curtains just enough to shine in her eyes. She frowned a bit as she tried to turn over only to be stuck in place before she opened her eyes and grew a dark blush as she noticed the situation she was in.

She had woken up in Naruto's arms as he smiled and held her close, even going as far as to grope her butt in his sleep.

The memories of her last night activities came crashing back down to her as she felt something poke against her stomach only to look under the blanket and have her blush grow even darker. This was the first time she had seen it in such good lighting and could only wonder how it fit inside her without splitting her in two.

Her nervousness only grew more and more as she felt his hands squeeze and rub her ass in his sleep while he smiled happily in his sleep. 'W-We really did it last night didn't we' Sarada thought as she ran her hand over her stomach to feel it a bit sticky with some of his and her leftover juices.

She let out a slightly startled squeak as she felt hot liquid seep out of her womanhood before she moved her hand down to it to scoop up some of it to see it was indeed white semen. 'H-He really did cum inside' Sarada thought as she quickly started to freak out as she didn't exactly want to be a mother yet as much as she loved Naruto.

Carefully she wiggled her way out of Naruto's arms, sliding down the bed, unintentionally coming face to face with his erect member and making it poke her in the cheek before she hurried off the bed.

She was a bit embarrassed as the smell of it, a mixture of his and her cum and the sweat of their activities sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine as she crossed her legs carefully not to leak out his cum on the ground.

'I-I hope I remember how to do the jutsu right' she nervously thought as her hands started to glow green as she slid her hands over her womanhood to make the sperm sterile, unaware that Naruto had done the same last night making it redundant.

As she let out a soft sigh she noticed just how sticky she was and as much as she liked that she had done it with him she figured he wouldn't like her being sticky. 'Hopefully he doesn't mind me using his shower' she thought as she carefully made her way to his conjoining bathroom to use his shower.

She quickly turned on the shower, setting her glasses next to the sink and smiling as she scrubbed herself clean only to blush as she felt more and more cum leak out of her as she grew curious to its taste as she let some of it gather on her fingers.

The only reason she was even thinking about tasting his cum was because Chocho had teased her about 'making sure to taste her man' after she 'got' him. Her friend, as much as she loved her, was more of a pervert than she was. Chocho even had a secret stash of Icha-Icha books, which she in turn used them to give her some idea of what to suspect and do if the situation arose. In hindsight it was a good thing she did look at that the garbage some called books.

She paused a bit, blushing as she rose her hand to her lips and blushed as in her opinion it tasted very sweet with a hint of salt before she grew too embarrassed and focused on cleaning herself off.

While she finished off cleaning the last of her stickiness before it finally hit her as to why she was so sticky. 'Oh god, I peed myself when I had my last orgasm didn't I!?' she thought with a dark blush as she sat down on the floor of the shower with a sad look on her face from embarrassment.

'I-I have to make it up to him...Oh! I could make him breakfast! Surprise him...That's what girlfriends do for boyfriend's right?' she thought with a frown but smiled as her resolve strengthened and she finished up cleaning up before she got out.

She didn't know where her spare clothes were and she didn't want to wear her negligee around the house so she stuck with wearing one of Naruto's spare shirts with her thong from last night to keep her covered since his shirt was quite large on her, going down to a bit past her mid-thigh.

Sarada quickly let a smile form on her face as she quietly snuck to the kitchen, careful not to make any noise as she didn't want to wake Naruto or Himawari up just yet before she had breakfast actually ready.

She wanted to surprise Naruto with breakfast after their first night together since it was very special to her. She just hoped her skills were up to par.

 **-20 Minutes Later-**

 **-Naruto-**

Naruto groaned in his sleep as he smelt the fragrance of food as it wafted into his room before he cracked open his eyes and immediately noticed the lack of Sarada in his arms. 'Ugh, she must have gotten up and maybe taken a shower or something' he thought with another groan as he stretched his stiff limbs.

He smiled as he remembered the last night with Sarada. 'I hope she isn't regretting it, of course if she does I would understand. I was a bit rough with her' he thought with a chuckle as he walked into the bathroom to clean himself off, though he did like her scent as it smelled like cherries and lilies.

As he quickly washed himself off, to not make Sarada wait, he smiled as he remembered last night at how he enjoyed making Sarada happy like that. The age thing of course had would be odd at first but he never really minded. Plus it was consensual so there was no danger.

He smiled as he dried his hair while the smell of the breakfast filled the house, making him follow the smell to the kitchen carefully as to not blow his cover. He tried not to chuckle as he saw her cooking in front of the stove wearing a spare shirt of his that was many sizes too big on her.

'Oh my goodness, she looks so cute' he thought as he snuck up behind her before his attention was brought to Sarada's butt as she swayed her hips and started to hum a bit.

"You are so cute" he whispered in her ear as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist with smile as she let out a startled squeak.

"N-Naruto? W-What are you doing? I-I thought you were still asleep. I wanted to surprise you" Sarada said with a frown as Naruto rubbed her sides.

"I am greeting my new girlfriend" he said as he kissed her neck with a smile. "Plus it's hard to keep food this good hidden from me since I could smell it from my room" he said with a smile as he ran his hands slowly down her sides.

"S-Stop, I need to make breakfast" Sarada protested as Naruto's hands inched up the shirt she was wearing before she hit his hands with the spatula she was using which only made him chuckle.

"Don't let me stop you Sarada, keep cooking" he said as he rubbed her thighs up and down softly, making her bite her lip as she tried to focus on cooking. "So how did you sleep? I hope I wasn't too rough with you" he said as Sarada's cheeks lit up.

"I-It was fine...actually it was great. I'm just really happy that you were okay with this" Sarada said as Naruto nodded as he slid his hands up her thighs and under the hem of the shirt.

 **-Lime Start-**

Sarada blushed with a shy smile as Naruto's hand slid up under her shirt before it came to rest on the band of her panties before he slid them down. "Na-Naruto? W-What are you doing?" Sarada asked as Naruto kissed on her neck.

"Consider this a way to make up for how rough I was last night. I know you loved it but I have to be more gentle, can't have you passing out after I cum once" he teased as she nodded before she let out a moan as he rubbed his fingers over her smooth pussy.

Sarada smiled as she bit her lip, happy that he was still showing her attention as she was receiving as a small bit of her was afraid it was a one night thing.

"S-so how many times do you normally need to c-cum?" Sarada asked since if she was going to be his girlfriend she would need to know these things and try to reach them.

Naruto gently kissed her cheek, aware of her negative emotions as he continued to tease her soft pussy. "Sarada, I have no set amount of times. Due to who I carry and my family origins I have near unlimited stamina but that doesn't mean you have to try to push yourself for my sake. I love seeing the look of pleasure on your beautiful face so do not worry about me." he said as he kissed her softly and slowly slid two fingers inside her making her gasp.

Sarada bit her lip as she felt his fingers ease into her and start pumping in and out of her and due to his larger hands he was able to hit against all the right spots. "N-Naruto s-shouldn't we worry about Himawari waking up and coming in here?" she asked as Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"Himawari sleeps in until I come to wake her up most of the time. Plus it's still early so how about we let her sleep while we have some fun" he whispered in her ear as she felt him pull her back to press her butt against his member.

He smiled as he watched Sarada wiggle her butt up against him while he continued to pump his fingers in an out of her before he felt something hardening against the palm of his hand. With a smirk he slowly slid his other hand down there and squeezed her clit in between his index and middle finger.

Sarada let out a gasp as she felt Naruto tease her clit as she felt her legs start to shiver from the pleasure building up inside. 'Oh god, how does he know all the right spots' Sarada thought as a pleasure filled whine come out of her mouth.

Naruto softly kissed her neck as he continued to play with her and smirked more as he felt her pussy getting wetter and wetter until it coated his fingers entirely and started to drip onto the ground.

"Tell me Sarada. Did you ever touch yourself like this before?" Naruto ask with a slightly cocky but teasing smirk as he felt her slightly jump at his question. Already giving him his answer by her reaction but he wanted to tease her a bit as he pleasured her.

"A-A little bit" Sarada mumbled under her breath as she jumped a bit as he gave her clit another squeeze with his fingers.

"And what would you think of while doing it?" he whispered in her ear as she nibbled on her lobe making her moan and turn her head towards him. "Don't worry, you can tell me" he said as Sarada whined as he started pumping his fingers faster in and out of her.

"I-I w-was…." she said before her voice grew into a very low whisper until she squeaked loudly as he gave her clit another squeeze.

"Out loud Sarada" he chided as she blushed and whined before looking at him.

"I was thinking of you every time I did it" she said with a dark blush as he smiled and kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She felt her edge nearing as the pleasure from the kiss mixed with everything he was doing with his fingers before she broke the kiss and let out a loud moan as she came.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he watched Sarada squirt on his hand before she hand to lean forward to support herself on the counter, letting out exhausted pants from her first orgasm of the day.

"That's my good girl. Now that you're loosened up we can move onto some of the real thing" he said as he surprised her by picking her up in a princess carry before he gently set her down on the dining room table.

"W-What? B-But what about breakfast?" Sarada asked as she watched a clone of his turn off the stove while the real him chuckled and kissed her softly.

"Oh I will enjoy your breakfast thoroughly since it is the first meal my new adorable girlfriend made for me," he said as he smiled at how happy Sarada looked "but first I want a little snack and what better than an adorable girl with sweet juices" he finished as he licked his fingers clean making her blush darken.

"Now, be a good girl and spread your legs. Show me everything" he whispered to her as he trailed his finger down her chest, brushing up against her hard nipples that were visibly poking out through the shirt as it draped over her.

Sarada blushed as the adrenaline from being intimate in somewhere that Himawari could walk in and see them made her pulse quicken. She felt her blush darken as she slowly slid the shirt to expose up to her stomach as she laid on top of the table.

"Good, now just spread them" he said with a smirk as he kissed up her legs until he reached her thighs which he then put his hands on and softly rubbed them before he grabbed her panties, which were still down near her thighs before she watched him pull them all the way off of her.

Sarada swallowed nervously as she watched Naruto hold up her damp panties and lick the wet spot in the crotch, embarrassing her as he smiled. "It is so cute how wet you get but I'd rather see how wet the source is" he teased as she nervously nodded and slowly started to spread her legs for her lover.

Naruto smiled as he saw her legs spread to reveal her still puffy pussy that was dripping wet as she brought her hand down to spread it open. "Hmm looks like a delicious snack before breakfast" he said as he pulled her closer to the end of the table, making her squeak in surprise.

"Hmm looks delicious," he whispered out as Sarada buried her face in her hands in embarrassment before she moaned the second his tongue licked up her pussy "and boy is it delicious."

Sarada couldn't hold in her moans as Naruto licked up and down her pussy and found herself letting out a gasp as she felt his tongue slip inside her.

She let out a slight gasp as she felt him push his nose against her clit as he slid his tongue deeper inside of her. "N-Naruto~" she moaned out as she grabbed his head and held onto it for support.

"How does it feel Sarada?" he asked as he slid his tongue up to her clit and licked it around, swirling his tongue around it.

"I-It feels s-so good" Sarada moaned out as she looked down at him while he smiled up at her and inched his hands up her thighs until he gave her butt a soft squeeze before he lifted her up a bit and pulled her even closer to him.

She blushed at her new position of her legs over his shoulders while his face was buried in between her legs before he looked up at her with a confident grin. "Then how about I make it feel even better" he said before she let out a startled squeak as she felt a pair of lips on the back of her neck.

She turned slightly before she blushed at the sight of another Naruto that kissed her neck and slid his hands down her back.

"Relax Sarada, let me make you feel even better" he whispered as he gave her clit a very soft bite that made her let out a loud moan as she clutched his head unintentionally with her legs.

Sarada didn't know how to handle all of it as she felt pleasure from Naruto eating her out as well as the clone that was sucking and squeezing her breasts.

Her mind started to feel the same it had last night and she knew she was quickly reaching her limit. "N-Naruto I-I can't hold on much longer" she stuttered out before she moaned out again as he got more vigorous.

"Let it all our Sarada, let me taste that sweet syrup" he teased as she threw her head back and let out a quivering moan as she panted out his name.

Sarada threw her head back in pleasure as she orgasmed, squirting on Naruto's face before she fell backwards into the arms of the clone before it set her down in the table before dispelling.

Naruto smiled as he licked his lips, savoring the taste of his new lover before he licked her clean gently and gave her pussy one last kiss. "I wish we could do more but I'd hate it if your breakfast went cold" he said as he wiped off her legs and his face of her excess juices before he grabbed the spare panties one of his clones had grabbed while sliding them onto her before he smirked as he got a fun idea to tease her.

 **-Lime End-**

By the time Sarada came off of her cloud she found herself sitting at the table, still in Naruto's shirt as Himawari waves her hand in front of her face.

"Sarada-chan? Are you okay? You were all smiley and silent" Himawari said with a giggle as Sarada blushed and looked to Naruto who winked at her.

"She's just sleepy from last night. I woke up to her cooking half-awake so I sat her down to finish cooking so thank Sarada for the food" Naruto said as he ruffled Himawari's hair with a smile.

"Daddy your face is all messy" Himawari playfully scolded him as he chuckled and wiped his face off.

"Sorry Hima-chan, it seems I was a bit of a messy eater when I was smacking on a snack before you got here" he said as Sarada's face heated up as she tried to hide her face in the shirt only to blush darker as she realized she didn't have any panties on.

She looked up at Naruto in surprise as she saw him wink and slide a pair out of his pocket before quickly shoving them back in.

"Go make a plate of food Himawari and Sarada I already got you a plate" he said as Himawari nodded and ran off to the kitchen before Sarada turned towards him with a dark blush.

"Why don't I have any panties Naruto?" Sarada asked as she pulled down the shirt she was wearing to make sure it couldn't be seen.

"Well you were still so wet I didn't think you'd want to dirty another pair," he said as he softly kissed her cheek "plus I couldn't bear to cover that beautiful pussy of yours" he added before she blushed even darker as he sat down just as Himawari returned.

"Come on Himawari, let's eat this good food Sarada cooked for us before you have to go off to school and I have to go to work" he said as Himawari nodded and smiled at Sarada.

"Psst, Sarada-chan" Himawari whispered as Sarada turned to her. "Were you able to talk with Daddy last night? You never returned to the room" she said as Sarada nodded with a soft blush.

"Yeah I did what I wanted" Sarada said with a happy smile as Himawari smiled back.

"Then you did it? You did what grownups do at night?" Himawari asked as Sarada nearly started choking on her orange juice.

"W-What!? H-H-How do you know about that!?" Sarada asked in a shocked and slightly afraid whisper as she looked towards Naruto who she found was in the kitchen getting more food.

"About the good night kiss? Daddy told me that's what adults do when they go to bed" Himawari said innocently as Sarada let out a sigh as she tried to call down her fast nesting heart. "That explains why you are wearing Daddy's shirt. He kissed you goodnight and let you wear his shirt as pajamas" she said with childlike innocence as Sarada chuckled and hugged her younger friend.

"Y-Yes, your daddy kissed me goodnight but you have to promise not to tell anyone he kissed me. It has to be a secret that I am a grown up now" she said as Himawari got a determined spark in her eyes and nodded.

"You can count on me Sarada-chan!" Himawari said as she nodded vigorously with happy smile.

"What are you two girls talking about?" Naruto asked as he sat down with a smile.

"Secrets Daddy! I cannot tell you" Himawari said as Sarada mouthed 'I'll tell you later' which make him chuckle and nod.

"Okay Hima-chan, just be sure to eat and get ready soon" he said as Himawari nodded and quickly finished her breakfast and ran off to her room.

"Do you have any missions today?" he asked as he knew because of the Bolt situation their team was only left with her and Mitsuki under Konohamaru's command.

"No missions, I was planning on maybe going to visit some friends of mine since they should have days off as well" Sarada said as Naruto nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Well I guess I'll see you after I get off work?" he asked as Sarada nodded with a smile.

"Of course, I'm your girlfriend. I have to spend time with my new lover" Sarada said with a happy smile as they kissed lovingly before they heard Himawari run back towards them through the house and pulled away quickly.

"Daddy, where's my pretty yellow jacket?" Himawari asked with a frown as he chuckled and stood up.

"Here, I'll go help you sweetie. Thank you for the food Sarada, it was amazing" he said as he rubbed her back as he walked by her with a smile as she smiled back until they left the room.

Sarada smiled happily as she started to eat some food. She was immensely happy with how everything turned out. Not only did she get accepted by her crush but she was now his lover. 'This is so amazing! Shannaro!' she thought with a smile as she bounced a bit in her seat before her cheeks heated up as she remembered she still had no panties on.

'I should probably change into my spare clothes' she thought as she stood up and rushed to the bathroom before she stopped and sniffed the shirt with a smile. 'I'll keep the shirt though' she thought before she ran into the bathroom where she had stored her spare clothes.

 **-Few Hours Later-**

 **-Sarada-**

Sarada grew a nervous smile as she walked towards her friend Chocho's clan run restaurant since her friend was the one who helped her get the courage to make her move.

She did have to run home quickly and drop off her negligee and new t-shirt that Naruto let her keep and hid them in her room. Her mother was in the bath at the time so she didn't have to worry about her mom asking her questions.

She nervously rubbed her before she walked into Chocho's family restaurant that was owned by her clan. She knew this was most likely where Chocho would be since she helped her clan out with its maintenance to earn some extra money.

"Oh Sarada, what you doing here girl? I thought you'd be hanging out with your mom" a familiar voice spoke out as Sarada turned around and smiled at the source.

"Chocho, I-I need to talk to you" she said as she looked over her best friend.

Chocho Akimichi was a very sassy girl that was a bit taller than her and some others their age with mocha toned skin and amber eyes that she had inherited from her mother. She had her father's brown hair that she wore in two spiky ponytails and keep back with a pink hair band.

Her figure was what Chocho herself liked to call 'pleasurably plump' as she wasn't what you would really call 'fat'. She had a slight stomach that was clear but it wasn't overly so or even really noticeable in the kinds of clothes she wore and how she carried it. Her waist was wider but it slimmed down towards her calves.

She was heavier than girls her age but with her clan techniques it would come and go. Though the weight, in Sarada's opinion, heightened Chocho's natural body structure's curves. She even had breasts larger than most girls their age making them nearly C cup.

Chocho had a slightly fuller face but her eyes and hair complimented it greatly giving it the look of being incredibly soft that she had seen and heard many boys say how much they wanted to hold and feel her, in their words, soft luscious body pressed against theirs.

Then she frowned at Chocho's best assets...which was her butt. While Sarada was proud of her bubble butt it dwarfed a lot in comparison to Chocho's luscious and firm butt that she knew was firm due to her friend forcing her to squeeze it when she stayed the night once.

Though Chocho stilled denied doing so and often teased Sarada about 'jumping' on her butt and molesting it.

"What's up girl? You look different for some reason" Chocho said with a confused look as Sarada blushed.

"Can we talk somewhere private, it's about _that_ thing we've talked about before" Sarada said as Chocho got a massive smile as she basically ran towards her and dragged her out of the restaurant.

"Wait where are we going? I thought we'd talk in the back room" Sarada said as Chocho shook her head as they weaved through traffic of people.

"No way, if we are going to splurge on that topic we are going to my room" Chocho said with a smirk as she pulled her along faster before they finally reached her clan buildings and ran past her mom.

"We're heading to my room Mom, don't disturb us!" Chocho yelled as Sarada weakly waved at Karui before she was pushed in Chocho's room.

"Ow, Chocho you could have been more gently with pulling me here and not thrown me in here" Sarada said as she rubbed her arm with a frown.

"Sorry girl but when it comes to your massive crush on the Seventh I couldn't wait to hear what happened with this juicy situation" Chocho said as she sat down on her bed with a smile. "So spill, did you finally woman up and confess to that tall hunk of a Hokage?" she asked as Sarada quickly felt her cheeks heat up as she nodded.

"Oh my god! Tell me everything! What happened? How did you confess and what did he say to it!? Did you eat all of his ice cream when he turned you down?" Chocho asked with a massive smirk as Sarada slowly started to regret telling her.

Sarada sighed at the last question before she cleared her throat to stop her friend from firing questions at her. "I-I wasn't turned down-" Sarada said before she was cut off by Chocho squealing.

"Oh my god! He said yes!? You have to tell me how it happened!" Chocho asked as Sarada tried to stop her friend from firing more questions at her.

Sarada grew a bit nervous as she was a bit nervous about how to exactly tell Chocho but she trusted her friend not to go around telling everybody so she took a deep breath and told Chocho about how she confessed to him in the shower and then snuck into his room at night to get her answer.

She wasn't able to continue her story as the second she got to the part of where she pulled down his boxers Chocho threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up girl! I can't believe you did that!" Chocho gushed as Sarada nodded. "First off how big was he? He seems like at least ten inches but second off, how pissed was he when he woke up to see you sucking on him?" she asked as Sarada's blush only increased.

"W-Well a-add three inches to that" Sarada said as Chocho's face darkened up a bit as she licked her lips. "And h-he didn't get pissed...in fact...we...kind of ended up having sex" she finished as Chocho's jaw dropped in shock as she halfway fell off her bed.

"WHAT!?" Chocho yelled in shock as she flew forward and grabbed Sarada's shoulders and shook her back and forth.

"How was it!? How did it taste? Did it hurt? How many times did you cum? How many times did he cum? Did he do anal? Did you have an orgy with his shadow clones? Did he make you call him anything kinky besides Hokage-sama like you always do? Did he fill up yo-" Chocho asked as she fired off her questions before Sarada covered her mouth with a massive blush.

"S-Stop asking so fast and such personal questions" Sarada squeaked out as she tried not to overheat.

"Girl you are going to tell me everything! When your lover is the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, and the savior of the world I have to know everything and I. Mean. Everything" Chocho said as she stared directly into Sarada's eyes with a dead serious look on her face.

Sarada felt her blush darken as she never thought of it like that since all she saw Naruto as was the man that had been around while she grew up and her leader. She often forgot he saved the world.

"I-I'll tell you but one at a time" Sarada said with a sigh as Chocho smiled and they spent the next hour answering Chocho's intimate questions and how everything felt during sex.

Chocho was slightly frozen in shock as all the info processed through her head. Her best friend Sarada not only had sex but with their leader and it was incredibly kinky.

The silence of the room grew a bit as the talk of all the adult actions made the two teen girls very flushed, more so Sarada than Chocho as Sarada was reliving everything and was in the process of remembering how all the things she talked about felt or tasted.

"I have one last question. How did your first time feel all together? I want to know how he was. Was he rough? Did he be careful? And did he seriously fill you up cause that would mean he is so serious about you" Chocho said as Sarada blushed.

"I-It felt like heaven Chocho...he was so passionate and it felt perfect in his powerful hands. He filled me up with every inch and...he even went in my womb" Sarada said with a dark blush as Chocho's own blush grew as well.

"Every minute of it was amazing and I honestly passed out after he came inside me. I-I was a bit embarrassed in the morning since I kind of squirted all over him when he came inside me" she said as Chocho widened her eyes as she didn't peg Sarada as a squirter.

"It was just so good that I lost control over my body and the fact that he made it extend by thrusting while he was cumming made it worse. He didn't make the embarrassment any better since he made me squirt again this morning" she said before she fell back a bit after being hit in the face by a thrown pillow.

"Shut up! There's more!?" Chocho asked as Sarada nervously peeked from behind the pillow and nodded. "Tell me now!" Chocho basically demanded as Sarada blushed and proceeded to tell her about how he ate her out on his table.

"Oh my god I figured our Hokage was a hunk but to hear he is this kinky just makes him even better" Chocho said with a smirk as she licked her lips before Sarada buried her face in the pillow as a silence filled the room.

Chocho smirked as she saw her friend slightly cross her legs and shift in her seat. "Look girl if you're getting all horny go back to your boyfriend. I bet he'd indulge in some hot office sex" she teased as Sarada threw the pillow back at her.

"I-It isn't like that" Sarada said with a blush as Chocho chuckled.

"So what exactly is next with you and him? You can't really be public with your relationship until his drama dies down and you still have your mom to worry about. I would add your dad in but with how he is still always on the road or out of the house I don't think he'd notice" Chocho said as Sarada frowned.

"I-I totally forgot about Mama" Sarada said with a frown as she knew her Mama had a quick temper.

"I suggest not telling your super strengthened Mom that our Hokage fucked you senseless. Maybe save that for later" she said as Sarada nodded. "You could tell her you guys just started your relationship and have only kissed or something. Especially if she takes it badly."

"D-Do you think she'd try and fight Naruto? I don't want my mom and him to fight" Sarada said with a frown until Chocho rubbed her back to console her.

"Look girl I'll help since it is the most I can do since you helped me and let me come with you on that lunchbox mission that helped me find out that not only is my dad cool but my clan techniques are awesome." she said as she stood up.

"Hell it's the reason I have this killer booty that even attracted you to it" Chocho said as she turned around and slapped her ass with a smirk.

"I told you! You grabbed my hands and made me touch it!" Sarada groaned out as Chocho dismissed it with a wave.

"Whatever, don't be ashamed. My luscious booty is just too powerful that it even attracts girls. But enough about my booty, my advice is talk to Naruto. He should know what to do better than me as my only real advice is get your mom drunk" Chocho said as Sarada sighed and nodded.

"You're right, Naruto will be able to help more. Thanks though Chocho" Sarada said as she gave her friend a hug.

"No problem girl, go and make sure you can keep ahold of your man" Chocho said as Sarada nodded and rushed out of the room.

Once Sarada was gone Chocho let out a sad sigh. 'Lucky girl, gets the hottest man in Konoha and even had some hot sex...I need a boyfriend' Chocho thought with a sigh as she fell back on her bed wondering if she could find a guy who didn't mind her fluctuating weight, though something inside her made her doubt it.

 **-Naruto's Office-**

Naruto sighed happily as he relaxed in his office's couch while his clones worked on the paper work. He was thankful Sakura made him use them more to cut down on time since he had been yelled at by Kakashi and Tsunade for relying on clones too much.

Thankfully Sakura made him fully realize that he would rather anger them both than make his daughter feel alone, especially with everything that has happened recently.

He was about to close his eyes to maybe take a small nap when his intercom buzzed before his clone answered it.

" _Naruto, Sarada is here and says she needs to talk to you. Should I let her in?_ " his new secretary asked as since Shizune decided to go back to work at the hospital a new girl had to take the role.

"Sure thing, please let her in" the clone replied as the real Naruto sat up with a smile as Sarada walked in with a happy smile.

He smiled at her before he gave the signal for the ANBU to leave immediately and held her close to him the second he felt them all go away. "Hey Sarada, I wasn't expecting to see you so early" he said as she smiled nervously and nodded.

"I know but I realized something while I was walking around" Sarada said as she lied about talking with Chocho for now and would cover for it with just figuring it out via her train of thought.

"Yeah, and what was it you figured out?" he asked as he sat her down on the couch and sat next to her. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close, which in turn made Sarada smile as well before she shook it off and looked up at him with a serious look in her eyes.

"What are we going to do about Mama? I don't want to hide this from her, it'd just feel so wrong if I did" she said as Naruto sighed and pet her head.

"We aren't going to hide this from her. She came to my mind when I was thinking about accepting your confession but Sakura is reasonable as long as we make sure she knows I didn't force myself on you" he said as Sarada nodded.

"I want to tell Mama soon since it feels bad to hide it from her" she said as he nodded and kissed her cheek.

"How about we tell her today after I get off work. We'll tell her about our relationship but we can't tell her about it getting physical yet until we are sure she is 100% okay with this" he said as Sarada smiled happily and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Naruto, I was really worried about this. I'm glad you're okay with telling my mom" Sarada said as he smiled and kissed her softly before she moved over and sat on his lap as the kisses started to get deeper and deeper.

"Anything to ease my lover's worries" he said with a smile as he reached around to squeeze and grab her butt before he stood up, startling her and forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist to hold on.

"What are you doing?" Sarada asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he smiled at her and gave her ass another squeeze.

"Well since I sent away the ANBU and we are all alone I kind of want to have some fun with you" he said as Sarada blushed and smiled as he sat down behind his desk that had been vacated when he dispelled the clone. "That is if you are okay with it since I know I can sometimes get into things but if you ever want to stop just let me know" he said as she giggled and kissed him lovingly.

"Naruto, I love everything we do. Don't be afraid to hold back" Sarada said as she smiled when she felt something hard poke against her butt. "You really want to fool around in your office don't you?" Sarada asked as Naruto nodded with a smirk.

"I want to christen the office with my new girlfriend" he said as she giggled and kissed him deeply as she felt him slide his hands under her shirt and start squeezing her breasts.

She smiled as she unzipped her top before she threw it off of her, exposing her black bra clad breasts to Naruto who started to kiss the exposed parts of her breasts. She was about to unclasp her bra when a knock came at the door.

"Hey, Naruto I need to talk to you about this one piece of renovation. I'm coming in" Shikamaru said from the other side of the door as Sarada blushed darkly.

She was nearly not quick enough to grab her shirt and run to the first hiding spot she could find, which embarrassingly enough was under his desk. Her blush darkened a bit as he had to move closer to the desk to hide her, causing her head to be in between his legs.

Her nervous look turned into a mischievous smirk as she got an interesting idea in her head.

Naruto grew a bit nervous as he watched Shikamaru walk in before he cleared his throat. "H-Hey Shikamaru, what did you need me to look at?" he asked as he tried to calm himself down before his eyes slightly widened as he felt his zipper slide down.

 **-Lime Start-**

Sarada smirked as she opened the front of his pants open and worked his penis out of his boxers and watched as he looked down at her. "This is payback for this morning" Sarada mouthed with a slight nervous smirk as Naruto bit his lip before he had to look back up to talk with Shikamaru.

She was a bit nervous to be doing something like this as she could hear her heart beating in her chest. She didn't know if it was Naruto's influence on her or the fact that retelling everything that had happened to her to Chocho made her horny but she felt doing something this daring was exhilarating.

Naruto clenched his fists as he felt Sarada slide his tip into her mouth and start bobbing her head back and forth. "Naruto? You okay? You seem out of it" Shikamaru said, snapping him out of his daze.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired, didn't get much sleep" he said as he felt Sarada slide more of his member into her mouth. He struggled not to make any noise as her tongue wrapped around his shaft as it was inside her mouth.

"You look a little hot, need me to open a window?" Shikamaru asked as he started to walk behind the desk before Naruto slammed his hand on the desk with a cough.

"No, no! I-I'm fine Shikamaru. Just tell me what you came to do" Naruto said as he got Shikamaru to back up before he got to the point where he could see Sarada under his desk. He struggled even more to stay calm as he felt Sarada quickly pull her head back, most likely in fear of being seen.

Once Sarada's frantically beat heart calmed down a bit she gently wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked it up and down, licking every inch of it as Naruto struggled to talk with Shikamaru.

'I can't believe I'm being so brazen like this. This is so daring...but I like it' Sarada thought as she swallowed five of his inches into her mouth and stroked the remainder that she couldn't swallow.

Sarada smiled as her courage grew while she started to bob her head back and forth, savoring the taste as she felt his hand rest on his head and pet her hair. Her eyes widened a bit as he pushed her head slowly down, causing her to swallow a few more inches of his dick. Thankfully he seemed to stop before it got too difficult.

"Shikamaru left Sarada, so you can stop tormenting me" Naruto said with a mischievous smirk as Sarada slowly slid her head back and let his member out of her mouth with a pop.

"Like how you tormented me on the dining room table and in the kitchen? No this is payback so sit back and let me do this" Sarada said as she slowly licked up his length until she reached the tip.

Naruto smiled as he pet Sarada's head as she slid several inches of his member back into her mouth. "How are you this good? Have you practiced?" he teased as she pulled back and kissed his tip.

"I-I might have practiced on a cucumber after buying a manual on doing this under a henge" Sarada admitted nervously as Naruto smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Well it paid off Sarada, you are definitely good at this" he said as Sarada smiled and stroked his member.

"I can get even better, just sit back and relax Naruto-sama~" Sarada purred out as she opened her mouth and eased his member back into her mouth before she remembered a small trick that she had learnt through some of her mother's medical books.

Naruto gasped in slight surprise as suddenly he felt his pleasure increase tenfold as Sarada bobbed her head, slowly picking up speed before she used her other hand to stroke him off.

"S-Sarada what are you doing?" he asked as his pleasure continued to grow at a speed he wasn't expecting. "Holy crap, I'm cumming" he groaned out as he pushed Sarada's head deeper down on his dick to swallow the cum.

Sarada's eyes went wide as she felt hot cum shoot down her throat and fill her mouth as she was forced to quickly swallow before another burst made it overflow.

After a full minute of cumming, of which she nearly choked a few times she pulled her head back and let him see a mouthful of cum in her mouth before she swallowed it.

 **-Lime End-**

"That is for making me cum in the kitchen and tease me" Sarada teased as Naruto stared at her surprised.

"That was the fastest I have ever came. How did you do that?" Naruto asked as Sarada opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, showing it had a green glow to it.

"A bit of medical chakra focused on something as sensitive as this," she said giving his dick a soft stroke "and all the nerves get flooded, making you cum in a matter of seconds" Sarada said as Naruto pulled her up to his lap.

"You are an amazing girl" he whispered into her ear as he kissed her jawline. "How was it tasting cum for the first time?" he asked as she blushed darkly.

"I-I've tasted a bit when in the shower and it dripped out of me...but it is the first time from the source" she said as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, uncaring that she still had no shirt on.

"You are such a naughty girl" he teased as he nibbled on her neck as she let out a gasp as her legs spasmed slightly. "Oh and you're not the only one that can flood nerves with pleasure through chakra" he said as he whispered huskily into her ear making her whine.

He would have continued on, as he had some tricks he wanted to try out on her, but frowned as he noticed the time and how late it was actually getting.

"I'm getting off work soon Sarada, we have to get cleaned up a bit if we are going to tell Sakura about our relationship. I would hate it if I bring you back to your mom with your breath scented like c-" he said before she covered his mouth with a blush.

"I get it, I'll go wash my mouth" Sarada whined as she picked up her shirt off the ground and hurried off to the bathroom that was connected to his office while he chuckled and watched her leave.

He chuckled as she came out of the bathroom and rubbed her arm with a nervous frown which quickly turned his smile to a frown.

"What's wrong Sarada?" he asked as he put his hands on her shoulders with a frown.

"I-I'm nervous Mama won't be okay with this. What if she is entirely against us dating and forces us to break up? I don't want to lose this right after I finally got to be with the man I love" Sarada said as she buried her face into his chest while he pet her hair.

"Sarada, your mom might be a bit against it but I swear if we explain that everything is consensual and we hide the fact we have had sex then she should be at least moderately okay with it until she fully accepts it in time" he said as he moved her away from his chest and smiled at her before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I promise Sakura won't break us up, we just have to be clear that I will never force you to do anything you don't want. Which I won't" he said in a serious tone as he looked her in the eyes as she smiled and nodded.

"T-Thanks Naruto, I just really don't want to lose you...I love you" Sarada said as Naruto smiled and stroked her cheek.

"I love you too Sarada," he said as Sarada's smile grew intensely while he pet her head "now let's go face the music" he finished as she nodded before letting out a squeak as he picked her up in a bridal carry before dashing out of the open window in a burst of boil release speed.

Sarada smiled as she loved the feeling of being in Naruto's arms and wished the trip would have lasted longer as they had arrived at her house, in front of her front door, way too fast in her opinion.

"Well, are you ready?" he asked as Sarada nodded with a frown.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said as she gave his hand a squeeze which he returned before she used her key to open the door.

"Mom! I'm home and I brought Naruto" Sarada spoke out as she and Naruto walked into her house and after they took off their shoes and walked into the living room.

"Oh Sarada, I wasn't expecting you home so early, and not with Naruto" Sakura said as she walked into the living room as well, wearing her casual clothes with a smile.

"Well I came by since there is something important we need to talk to you about" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck with a half-smile. "It involves Sarada and me" he finished as Sakura frowned and looked from Sarada and him before her eyes widened.

"W-Wait you actually confessed to him Sarada? And you accepted Naruto?" Sakura asked as her voice started to raise in shock.

"Yes but hear us out first" he said before he felt a strong hit to his jaw sending him flying back and into the wall.

"Mama! It isn't like that! We've only kissed and that was only after I made sure I was okay with it!" Sarada yelled as she stood in front of Naruto as he got back up to his feet.

"Sakura please calm down, it is **not** what you think" he said as he held his hands out to calm her as he saw the visible signs of a Sakura anger punch, which would most likely be directed at the floor like she always did and he didn't have the time to get them another new house.

"Then tell me what it is because this looks like my best friend now dating my daughter!" Sakura hissed out as Naruto put his hands on Sakura's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Sakura, you know I have been here for Sarada all her life. Hell with Sasuke's absence I am her closest father figure and you know I would only accept if I felt something towards her" he said before Sakura's glare lessened.

"Plus can you honestly think of someone you would rather be with your daughter? At least with me you know I would never hurt her" he said as Sakura frowned and pushed off his hands.

"You know how young she is Naruto, she's 14, not even 15 yet and you just turned 30. You are twice her age" she said as he nodded and sighed.

"You don't think I know of the age difference? And what is the difference between me and Sarada compared to Kiba who is dating an almost 18 year old civilian? Sarada is an adult in the eyes of every nation since she is a genin" he said as Sakura frowned.

"Mama, I'm the one who asked him out, I'm even the one who initiated the kiss. Plus you are the one who told me to go for it and encouraged me to really do it" Sarada said as Sakura crossed her arms and rubbed them with a frown.

"Cause I thought he would say no! I thought this was just an unrequited crush that you would grow out of!" Sakura yelled out before she was interrupted by Naruto's arms wrapping around her which shocked her into silence.

"Sakura listen to me, everything is going to be okay. This doesn't change anything. I will still be here for you just as much as I have been up until now" he said as Sakura silently cursed his negative emotion sensing that he had honed to read almost any emotions and figure out what they meant.

"I want to make you and Sarada happy, just like I have been doing up until now. You both mean the world to me and you guys are some of the only family I have left with everything that has been going on so I don't want to lose you" he whispered as he softly kissed her forehead making tears build up in her eyes.

"That kiss is a promise, another promise of a lifetime that I will do **everything** in my power to make sure you  and Sarada are truly happy" he said as Sakura buried her head in his chest. "And you know when I make a promise I keep them" he added as he pet her head.

"You idiot...you better mean it or else I'm going to crack your skull. You better cherish my daughter and respect her" Sakura said as she glared at him for the last part.

"I will I promise" Naruto said as he rubbed Sakura's back before pulling away and letting Sarada hug her mother.

"Please don't be angry Mama, I really do love Naruto" Sarada said with a dark blush as Sakura kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I know, I recognize the look in your eyes when you look at him. I just don't want you getting hurt and I was afraid at first" Sakura said as Naruto smiled until he noticed the time.

"Oh crap, I have to pick Himawari up from Ichiraku Ramen. I asked Ayame to pick her up from school since I didn't want her walking home while I was at work" he said with a frown as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We can talk more about this tomorrow if you want Sakura, how about we go out somewhere to talk tomorrow since Sarada has some training with her team and it would be best to talk about all of this at a relaxing place. Maybe that one restaurant you really like" he said as Sakura hummed in thought before smiling.

"Deal but you also have to take me to this one store that I've been looking at and get me some things. You know as payback for not telling me immediately after you started dating my daughter" Sakura said as Naruto sighed as he could already feel his wallet thinning out.

"Fine, that sounds fair" he said as Sakura pumped her fist in victory as Sarada smiled and giggled at her mother.

"I'll see you both tomorrow then I guess" he said as Sakura nodded and Sarada looked at him with a frown.

"Go ahead, kiss your boyfriend but nothing more than a simple kiss!" Sakura said with a glare as Sarada jumped at him into his arms as he gave her a loving kiss.

"Bye Naruto" Sarada said as she waved to him as he walked down her steps and towards the road.

"See you Sarada and Sakura" he waved back with a chuckle as he slipped his hands into his pockets and smiled at how well that all went since he was expecting a lot more punching.

"You know you're actually quite lucky you have him Sarada" Sakura said as she and Sarada watched him walk down the street.

"Whys that Mama?" Sarada asked as her mother patted her on the back.

"Because with him as your boyfriend you are guaranteed to never be sad since he will do everything he can to make you happy" Sakura said in a tone Sarada almost thought of as jealousy before she shook it off.

"Yeah, I really am lucky" Sarada said as they both finished watching Naruto and his broad shoulders get smaller as he walked through the village.

 **-Chapter End-**

So first and foremost this is **NOT** a series of one-shots and is actually a story.

I am really happy with how you all are responding to my story with all the reviews, favorites and follows.

The next chapter might be a bit longer to post since the holidays are coming and everything but I WILL work to get another chapter of this as soon as possible, all I ask is that you all are patient.

Also so far Sakura and Chocho know that Naruto and Sarada are dating but only Chocho knows they had sex since telling Sakura right now would make her try and kill Naruto in an act of motherly rage.

She'll learn of it later but right now she has to be in the dark to ensure the relationship isn't challenged or fought against by her.

Who I am adding to the pairing will be shown in time, I just have to set it up but I will not be revealing it ahead of time since I don't want to spoil anything.

Til the Next Time

Drop a review!

See Ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales of Lust**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Contributor: DragonPony022**_

Naruto chuckled as he waved to the villagers as he made his way towards Sakura and Sarada's house to pay back and calm down Sakura by taking her out around the village after he had told her he was dating her daughter Sarada.

He was just glad at how Sakura took it and only ended up throwing one punch at him instead of the barrage he was expecting. He was also thankful that Sarada was there to help him or else he was sure Sakura would have destroyed her house...for the third time.

Just as he was about to knock on the door the door opened up as Sarada bumped into him with a frown before it turned to smile as she saw it was him. "Oh Naruto! Good morning~" she said with a smile as she leaned up and kissed him, which he happily returned as he knew no one was on the street behind them.

"Morning to you as well Sarada. Off to train with your team?" he asked as Sarada nodded.

"Yeah after that I might hang out with Chocho since you will be busy going on a date with my Mama" Sarada teased as he frowned.

"It's not a date. This is me paying back your mother for not punching me more or breaking your house when she found out we were dating" he said as he kissed her forehead. "Plus if I am going to take anyone on a date it would be my girlfriend" he whispered in her ear as Sarada blushed and smiled happily.

"And when would that be?" Sarada asked as she trailed her finger down his chest as she looked him in the eyes.

"Maybe after he's done paying his debt to me and stops kissing my daughter in front of me" Sakura growled out as he looked behind Sarada to see Sakura standing behind her in the entranceway of the house.

"Sorry Sakura, just got caught in the moment" Naruto said with a chuckle as he rubbed Sarada's back as she blushed and looked down at the floor guiltily.

"Sorry Mama, I'll see you both later" Sarada said as she quickly gave him both a kiss on the cheek and ran off down the street making him chuckle softly as Sakura frowned but shook it off.

"Well Sakura, are you ready to go?" Naruto asked as he noticed Sakura's new outfit which consisted of a red long sleeve sweater that had a lower neckline to expose and shoulders and a bit of her chest as well as pushing up her breasts. Her tan jeans also did her justice by showing off her toned legs and nice sized rear that made it clear that was wear Sarada got hers from.

"You look great Sakura and I can see where Sarada gets her rear from" Naruto said with a wink and a fox like smile as Sakura's face heated up before she pushed him back, sending him tumbling back as she used a bit more strength than she intended.

She froze slightly as she saw him smile in a way she hadn't seen in a long time. Instead of his usual half-smile it the closed eye smile that hadn't been on his face in a long time, which was ever since the whole Hinata and Bolt incident.

"Idiot, don't compliment me and my daughter's butts at the same time. One or the other" Sakura grumbled out as Naruto chuckled and got back to his feet, rubbing the back of his head with a chuckle.

"Fine, since I've complimented Sarada many times about hers, I will say your jeans make your butt look really go-ugh" Naruto said before she hit him upside the head.

"Stop being an idiot and let's go" Sakura said as she held down her blush she could feel creeping up her cheeks before walking down the street.

"Sorry Sakura," he said with a chuckle as he rubbed his head "I have a clone waiting for us at the restaurant saving us a table so no need to really rush" he finished as Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Good, now come on you have a lot to repay me for" Sakura said as he chuckled and smiled, following after her and walking on her right.

They smiled as they walked through the streets, making some small talk while they made their way to the restaurant. "You know I really miss this, us talking and relaxing since with everything happening between my situation and you taking up chief of staff in the hospital we rarely get any time to relax together anymore" Naruto said as Sakura nodded.

"Yeah but you seem to be doing better since you are dating again" Sakura said in a low voice as he sighed.

"I know you still don't entirely like it Sakura but I'm not being some creep, I actually care for Sarada. She's a really sweet girl that you have to admit acts **way** older than she is so the age doesn't even seem to matter. But I don't know about me being fully 'better'. I mean how do you just be better after what I've been through. But I am trying. Sarada, you, and Himawari are all helping me get past it and try to live life again" he said with a tired sigh as Sakura frowned and patted her friend in the back.

"Well I'm glad to be of help and if this really is helping you and you truly care for Sarada then who am I to stop you" she said with a small smile. "But we still have a lot to talk about" she added as she turned and looked him in the eye.

"Aye aye captain" he said with a smirk and a mock salute as Sakura scoffed and pushed him softly as he chuckled continued down the street with her.

"You're an idiot" she joked as he smirked and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Who would I be if I wasn't?" he asked as she smiled and let him keep his arm around her as some part of her screamed to her that this just felt right and she couldn't argue with it at all.

 **-A few hours later-**

 **-Sarada-**

Sarada smiled as she and Mitsuki has completed a maneuver they had been trying for a while but could never get the timing right.

"You guys did great today, I heard from one of the Boss' clone that he figured a way to work us as a backup team to other teams when they need it. He even said he managed to get us a replacement that should fit in with us perfectly and they will join us in a few weeks" Konohamaru said as Mitsuki frowned.

"Just like Bolt to cause even more trouble in the team. At least we'll be back to doing missions" Mitsuki said with an uncaring shrug.

"Hey Sarada, how is Boss doing? I haven't been able to check on him recently due to being off on missions but since you and Sakura see him the most you might know how he's doing" Konohamaru said as Sarada smiled.

"He's doing good, he's hanging out with my Mama right now since she wanted to get him to relax some" she lied as her sensei nodded.

"Well good for him, he needs to relax more. Enjoy the rest of your day, are you all tomorrow" he said as he walked off.

"So what are you going to do Sarada?" Mitsuki asked as Sarada rose an eyebrow at him. "Normally I wouldn't care but I've been told I need to socialize more" he added with a smile as Sarada shrugged her shoulders.

"Hang out with Chocho or maybe spy on my Mama" she said with a chuckle as she wanted to maybe get a few things she could tease her mom or her lover with later.

"Sounds like fun I guess. See you tomorrow" he said with a non-caring wave as Sarada shrugged it off and walked towards the training field that she know Chocho's team was training at.

As she neared the training field Sarada's smile of excitement from getting to hang out with her friend died down to a frown as she her friend sulking on a bench and repeatedly wiping what looked like to be tears from her face.

"Chocho? What's wrong?" Sarada said as she quickly went over to her friend and sat next to her on the bench and rubbed her back consolingly.

"N-Nothing, just stupid boys being massive jerks...calling me ugly like that" Chocho said in between sniffles as Sarada frowned and hugged her friend.

"It's okay, they are just being stupid and don't know what they are losing out on" she said as Chocho quickly hugged her and cried into her chest.

"Why can't I get an amazing boyfriend like you Sarada? One that loves you for you and not your age or something stupid like appearance. You're supposed to love the person for who they are inside after all" Chocho cried while Sarada pet her best friend's head with a frown.

"I know and you'll find yours just like how your dad did with your mom. We are young so we still have time" Sarada said as Chocho looked up to her with a frown.

"I still have time, you found your Prince charming already" Chocho said sadly as Sarada frowned with a slight blush.

"You know what I mean Chocho, we just have more time to find the 'one'. Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked as Chocho wiped her tears away.

"Besides letting me have some fun with your boy to maybe cheer me up I don't know" Chocho said as Sarada blushed darkly.

"N-Naruto i-isn't something you can just pass around" Sarada squeaked out as Chocho smirked. "If you want he can talk with you to cheer you up, everyone says he is good at that kind of stuff" Sarada said as Chocho frowned and stood up.

"Unless it counts as a date then no" Chocho said as she started to walk off, leaving Sarada to follow her with a sigh.

'I'll still ask him to talk to you later since you need it' Sarada thought to herself as Chocho quickly changed the subject as they walked towards one of Chocho's favorite restaurants to eat at when she was feeling down.

Sarada could only chuckle as she listened to her friend though her mind occasionally drifted off and wondered how her Mama and Naruto were doing as her Mama dragged him around the village.

 **-Naruto & Sakura-**

The blonde Hokage couldn't help but groan as he found himself, not clones since Sakura had forbade him from making them, and carrying a mountain of bags through a store that Sakura had pulled him into.

The restaurant meal had gone pretty well. They both had enjoyed some sushi while they talked, or in Sakura's case gossiped, about various topics around the village as well as drafting up some ground rules for his and Sarada's relationship.

Sarada was allowed to come over whenever but could only stay over for three days total out of a seven day week. Though he could get a fourth day if he invited Sakura over as well for a group dinner of sorts.

Sakura, while not liking the idea of her daughter kissing and making out with her friend she decided that as long as she didn't have to see it then she was fine with it. Though she did warn him not to go past second base, which he 'agreed' to since she didn't know he already went past that and he wasn't about to tell her that.

All in all it was fun, he hadn't been really out of the house much since everything had hit the fan so to hang out with Sakura, one of his very closest friends, felt really good.

Though right now, being pulled through stores like a pack mule didn't.

"Come on Sakura~, this is the fourth store we've been in" he whined as he adjusted the twenty-something bags hanging off his arms that contained things from socks to hairbands. If it was an article of clothing Sakura had bought one of them...with his money.

"Not yet Naruto, I still have a few things to buy. Plus I was thinking of getting Sarada somethings as well so be patient" Sakura said as Naruto sighed and groaned as she started moving through the store again.

It wasn't until another hour had passed that they were finally done with shopping, having visited another two stores before being done.

"See was that so hard?" Sakura asked as Naruto looked at her with a deadpan as she waved him off.

"Don't give me that look, now we are even. I officially allow you to see my daughter...as long as you are respectful to her and don't do anything in front of me that is" Sakura said as Naruto nodded as they walked back towards her house.

"Thanks Sakura" he teased as she bumped her shoulder against him with a slight glare before it went away and was replaced by a smile.

"You're lucky Sasuke wasn't there when you revealed it or he might have attacked you more than I did" Sakura said with a sad smile as Naruto recognized the look all too well.

It was a common look whenever Sasuke was brought up, either by others or herself. Her emotions told him it hurt her every time she did and filled her with sadness and depression at being alone without her husband.

"I doubt he remembers he even has a wife and daughter" he grumbled under his breath as Sakura turned to him with a frown.

"He does Naruto he loves me" Sakura said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Then why, after even completing the mission he left to do he still is out of the village all the time? It has nothing to do with Kaguya this time. I asked him and he told me he stays out of the village because he 'likes being free and away from responsibility', that doesn't sound like a happy husband" Naruto grunted out as he was still angry at Sasuke for basically abandoning his family to maintain the free life of on the road.

"Naruto I don't want to talk about this again please. We are having fun let's not ruin it" Sakura pleaded as Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Fine I'll stop for you, I'm sorry" he said with a sigh as they continued towards her house.

Silence filled the air until they reached her house and he followed her inside. The emotions she gave off each time told him she knew he was right but something in her made her block the emotions out for hope that her 'husband' would return and act the role.

This wasn't the first time they had argued over Sasuke and his complete hands off parenting but it normally ended with Sakura storming off and he didn't want that to happen now since they were having fun like they use to in the past.

"Where do you want me to put your stuff?" he asked with a slight frown as he followed her through the house, carefully avoiding knocking anything over as she pointed to her room.

"Drop my bags off in my room then you can drop Sarada's in hers. I'll make us some tea" Sakura said as he sighed and continued to ease through the narrow hallways.

"Thanks" Naruto said with a chuckle as he entered Sakura's room and smiled at how pink it was. 'Figures since it is her favorite color' he thought as he set down the bags only his smile to increase as he saw the picture of Sakura, Sarada and him at Sarada's fourth birthday since he recognized the gift.

'I can't believe Sakura has this picture on her nightstand' he thought as he rubbed the photo over the glass and smiled as Sarada was giggling in the picture as she was resting in his arms.

He rose an eyebrow as he could have sworn Hinata and a baby Bolt were supposed to be next to him in the photo. His curiosity grew as he sat down on the bed, back facing the door as he turned the photo around and slid off the back of the photo.

As he took it off he noticed it had been torn just as it was getting to Hinata. He could even see a small sliver of her that had been previously hidden by the frame.

He was just about to put the back of the photo back on when Sakura dove past him, bouncing off the bed before she basically crashed into the closet he was facing. He nearly threw the photo up as he was startled by the sudden flyby of his teammate.

"S-Sakura, what the hell?" he asked as he calmed down his beating heart as he saw Sakura clutch something to her chest before she threw it underneath the crack under her closet door.

"I-It's nothing" she said with a blush as she stood up letting out a relieved sigh.

 **-Sakura - Kitchen: just as Naruto entered the bedroom-**

Sakura chuckled as she heard Naruto bang through the hallway and into her room as she pulled out the tea leaves and cups to make tea. She walked over to the sink to pour some water into her kettle before she dropped the kettle into the sink as her face grew pale as she just remembered something incredibly important.

'Oh my god! I-I didn't put it away did I!?' she thought frantically as she thought back to her 'relieving' session she had last night that was rather long due to the stress of finding out her best friend was dating her daughter.

And knowing Naruto she knew he might look around her room. He never snooped as he just looked what was in the open and she definitely didn't want him seeing this.

She frowned as she dashed towards her room, thankful for its open door as she saw Naruto not facing her direction. She smiled in victory as she jumped onto her bed, quickly grabbing the orange vibrator that poked out from under her pillow before she widened her eyes as she found herself bouncing off the bed and slamming into the closet door.

"S-Sakura, what the hell?" he asked as she clutched the vibrator close to her chest before she threw it underneath the crack under her closet door as she knew he wouldn't go looking.

"I-It's nothing" she said with a blush as she stood up letting out a relieved sigh as she was thankful Naruto didn't see the vibrator as that would have been too embarrassing for her to handle.

 **-Naruto-**

Naruto frowned as he saw Sakura stand back up and dust herself off and turn around before he started laughing as he saw a very lacy pair of pink almost see through panties stuck on her back.

"What? What's so funny?" Sakura asked with a frown as she turned around and froze as she saw Naruto holding up a pair of her 'special' panties before she ran at him, trying to grab them from him.

"Oh-ho-ho, who knew Sakura was so mature" he teased as he used his height to keep the panties out of her reach. "Of course I was expecting pink but so lacy and see through is a surprise" he said as he watched Sakura's face turn dark red.

"S-S-Shut up! Give them back!" Sakura yelled as she was about to punch him before he chuckled and quickly handed them back to her to avoid getting hit.

"There's nothing wrong with having adult panties Sakura, I was just teasing you because I wasn't expecting any to be out in the open" he said as she frowned at him and quickly shoved them in her dresser drawer.

"Y-You pervert! Going through my stuff!" Sakura stuttered out as she clenched her fists.

"I didn't go through anything. Not my fault they were left out or that they stuck to you after you crashed into the closet" Naruto said with a chuckle as he put his hands over her clenched fists and lowered them down.

"W-Whatever just go put Sarada's stuff in her room" Sakura said as she pointed out of her room with a soft blush on her cheeks as he nodded and picked up Sarada's bags while he left the room.

'Of course, of all the panties I have he had to see my special occasion panties. Not even Sasuke has seen those' Sakura thought with a dark blush as she buried her face in a pillow before she slowly turned her head to watch him walking through the hallway.

She frowned as she felt the familiar sadness stir in her chest at the mention of Sasuke. She knew he was supposed to be home once he finished his mission, which he did, but for some reason he still stayed out of the house and away from her.

Even when he was in the village he only stayed long enough to do a few things before he left again just as the sun started to set.

A sigh escaped her lips as she buried her face back into the pillow. 'I really need to talk with Sasuke soon to get this to stop since this is no way to be married. Even Sarada use to think Naruto was her dad for so long until I broke her from that habit' she thought with a sad frown as she was slowly realizing her marriage wasn't nearly as strong as she thought it was and just how her daughter might have suffered for it just as she heard Naruto open the door to Sarada's room.

Naruto smiled as he looked around Sarada's room while he set down the bags at the end of her bed.

This wasn't his first time in Sarada's room as he had been in here numerous times to tuck her in after he and Hinata had dinners with Sakura but this was his first time in it since figuring out that she has had a crush on him for a long time he finally noticed the signs.

He chuckled at the picture of him on her desk that was of them after one of his birthdays as she sat on his shoulders with Himawari hanging from his arm as he flexed. He could still remember how he was forced to do multiple versions of this pose as Bolt had also wanted to hang from his other arm and then even a drunk Sakura had wanted to as well.

Just as he was about to look around a bit more he was stopped as the door to the room flew open as he saw Sarada rush in and quickly start to change out of her clothes. He smirked as he let her strip, enjoying how the thin layer of sweat on her skin made her body glow and give it a mature glow.

He continued to watch and let her get down to her bra and only shorts, that she was about to pull down, before he cleared his throat with a smirk.

"You know as much as I love the show I don't think your mom would enjoy you stripping in front of me" Naruto said with a chuckle as Sarada let out an 'eep' before she fell back onto her rear before she turned to him and frowned.

"Naruto? What are you doing in my room?" Sarada asked as she covered her chest in embarrassment from not noticing that he was in the room before he walked over to her and kissed her softly.

"I was dropping off some stuff your mom bought for you in your room, which I am glad I did since I got to see all of that" he said as he trailed his finger down her neck to the top of her breasts before she bit her lip.

She struggled to hold herself back from jumping on him and pushing him onto her bed as she had more important things to worry about. "N-Not right now. I-I need you to go and talk to Chocho" she said as she resisted against his warm touch on her breasts.

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he pulled his hand back, noticing the serious look in her eyes as she mentioned Chocho. "Why? Is something wrong with her?" he asked as he sat her down on her bed.

"She really needs someone to talk to and you're the only one that I thought could help her. She had a tough day today so can you please go and help her?" Sarada asked as Naruto smiled and nodded as he knew just how close of friends she was with Chocho.

"Okay, I'll go and talk to her right away if it's that important to you" he said with a smile as he kissed her forehead. "You stay and I'll leave so you can get changed since I doubt your mom would be okay with you changing in front of me" he said as Sarada blushed and nodded as he turned to head towards the door and Sarada stood up from her bed to get changed.

Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt a pair of lips meet hers as well as a pair of hands grasp her butt. She moaned softly into the deep kiss Naruto was giving her before the moan grew more as she felt his hands massage and squeeze her rear before lifting her up by it and pressing her up against him.

"That is only the beginning of the payback I will get for everything you did in my office. I'll come back for the rest" he whispered out in a husky tone directly into her ear as she shivered while she felt his fingers squeeze and dig into her butt.

The second she found her feet touch solid ground they gave out from under her, causing her to fall back onto the bed as he legs were turned to jelly by his hands and the passion of the kiss.

She frowned as she watched him leave the room as she crossed her legs with a frown. 'Great...now I also need to change my panties' Sarada thought as she blushed dark red at how easily he was able to affect her.

Naruto smiled at his victory as he closed the door behind him and went to leave before he saw Sakura sitting at her dinner table with a cup of tea and a hot kettle in the center.

"You heading off somewhere Naruto?" Sakura asked with a frown as she was actually enjoying relaxing and spending time with her teammate.

"I just have to do one quick thing and then I have to pick up Himawari from Tsunade who wanted to look after her today after school" he said as Sakura frowned slightly. "How about after that I bring her over here and we can have a dinner together. I know Himawari would enjoy it" he said as Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I'll even cook so you don't have to worry about it" he added as she stood up from her seat.

"Wait I can't ask you to cook for me if you're the guest" Sakura said as he waved it off and headed for the door.

"Nonsense consider this another little bit of payback. Plus this gives you the chance to see me in an apron" he said with a smirk as she laughed.

"I just don't want to eat ramen for dinner since that's probably all you can cook" Sakura said as she rested her hands on her hips with a smirk.

Naruto scoffed as he held his hand up to his chest and looked at her "Ow Sakura, why must you hurt me so" he said in a faked hurt tone. "I'll have you know I can cook a lot of things. Just watch, my food will kick those frilly pink panties off that great rear of yours" he said with a smirk and teasing wink as he watched her grow a dark blush before he quickly ducked to avoid a pair of slippers that she threw at him.

"Y-You pervert" Sakura muttered as she watched him walk off while he laughed down the street. She frowned as her instincts told her this was how a family should be, she stopped the thoughts quickly as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

'I hope Sasuke comes back soon...I really miss him and need to talk with him to fix our family' she thought with a frown as she went back into her house after picking up her slippers. She groaned as she ran her hand through her hair.

'Naruto and Himawari need to come back soon and get me out of my head' she thought as she closed the door behind her with a sigh.

 **-Akimichi Restaurant-**

Naruto smiled as he smelt the aroma of the great food that was always being made in Choji's restaurant. "Naruto! It's good to see you! What can I do you for?" a familiar voice yelled out as he turned to see Choji walking towards him with a smile.

"Hey Choji, it's good to see you too. I'm more so just here to check on something. You wouldn't happen to know where Chocho is?" he asked as Choji frowned.

"Yeah, I just sent her home. She was really upset, has been all day since she got back from training. Apparently she tried asking out this boy from her year and he was a real ass about it" Choji said with a frown as he knew how sensitive his daughter could be at times.

"Well that's why I'm looking for her. Sarada asked me to talk to her to help cheer her up. Apparently I am good at that" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck as Choji patted him on the back with a laugh.

"Yeah, you do have a way with helping people, especially kids since everyone seems to look up to you" Choji said as Naruto nodded and turned to leave the restaurant before Choji handed him a takeout box.

"Take those to her, they are her favorite dango. They will help cheer her up a bit more" Choji said as Naruto smiled and accepted them before he left the restaurant and headed off towards Choji's home.

It wasn't his first time at the Akimichi compound since if he and his friends were having a get together it was always done there since they were able to feed large groups of people better than any others.

'Let's see her room should be right around here' he thought as Karui had let him in. "Hello? Chocho, it's me Naruto. Sarada told me to come talk to you? Can I come in?" he asked as he knocked on her door.

He rose an eyebrow as he heard some crashes and clamoring from inside the room before the door flew open and he slightly widened his eyes at her outfit. He knew, as much as he wouldn't admit it openly, that Chocho had a lovely full figure.

As much as he tried he couldn't help but stare as he eyed her outfit, which consisted of a pair of very tight and short pair of shorts and a tank top. The shorts left little to the imagination for her figure as they hugged her hips and accented her butt, making it look even more firm. As his eyes trailed up be noticed how the tank top she was wearing showed off a lot of her mocha skin and exposed some of her cleavage as well as her, in his opinion, cute stomach as it was only a bit larger than a sports bra.

Chocho's cheeks lit up massively as she watched her Hokage, the man her best friend was dating and everyone had a crush on stare at her and her figure. Her blush grew even more as his powerful eyes met with hers before his face turned into a smile.

"Sorry if I surprised you, Sarada told me to drop by for something about some boys being jerks," he said with a smile as he held up the bag of dango "I also brought some snacks so can I come in?" he asked as Chocho nodded and quickly opened her door to let him in.

Naruto smiled as he sat down on the chair at Chocho's desk as she closed the door. As much as he tried not to Naruto found himself watching her as she walked to her bed, focusing onto her rear as with each step it made the shorts look like they were about to burst. The way her ass would jiggle with each step was in a class in it of its own, even compared to Sarada's bubble butt and maybe even Sakura's full rear.

While Sarada's would give a bounce with her step, as with Sakura's, it was different with Chocho's as it would give a full jiggle and shake that was almost hypnotic to the eye. Naruto couldn't pull his eye away watching as it would sway with each step she took.

'Holy crap, he is actually staring at me as I walk. He really is staring at my body and rear as I walk' Chocho thought with a massive mental smile and mental squeal as she could feel his eyes on her body as well as see it a bit out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't like how all the other boys her age looked at her.

They all only took quick peaks or just stared at her like she was some piece of meat. Though the way he looked at her at the door and even now it was almost like she was some kind of art in his eyes.

She struggled to hold back the massive blush and smile that were threatening to break out on her face. She almost didn't want to sit down so she could keep his eyes on her but mentally frowned as she sat back down.

"S-So Seventh, you know you don't have to come talk to me just because Sarada asked you to" Chocho said as Naruto chuckled and set the box of dango down on her table.

"Please call my Naruto and I'm here cause not only are you a close friend to someone close to me like Sarada but you are also my friend Choji's daughter so of course I would come and talk to you. But the most important part is that I want to make sure you are happy, plain and simple" he said with a smile as he offered her a stick of dango.

"So, how about you tell me what has you upset and I'll see what I can do to help. If I can't make one young woman happy again to show off a beautiful smile I know she has then I'm not much of a Hokage now am I" he said with a smile as Chocho's cheeks heated up as she smiled and rubbed her arm bashfully.

"I-It's nothing, just some asshole boys were being assholes that didn't know what they were missing out on or know what a fine woman looks like when in front of them" Chocho muttered out with a frown as she struggled to hold back her tears as the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of her leader. "Stupid jerks calling me ugly and gross" she said in a clearly breaking voice as she felt her tears well up in her eyes.

Naruto frowned as he noticed the tears building up in Chocho's eyes as he put down his dango and moved over to sit next to Chocho on her bed. "Chocho, look at me" he said as he cupped her cheek softly with his hand and tilted her head up.

"You know what I see Chocho? I see a beautiful, independent and smart young woman that knows what she wants so much that it shocks others from time to time. Those boys are just young and foolish that don't notice how amazing you are and I promise that a lucky guy will see just how amazing you are" he said as he stroked her cheek softly and wiped away her leaking tears.

"I promise you when that lucky guy gets you he will give you all the love and attention a lovely woman like you should have" he added as he continued to stroke her cheek as her eyes widened before she smiled up at him and almost nuzzled against his hand.

"So don't let anything those boys say ever bother you because of their immaturity. You'll find someone to love you for you as well as see just how beautiful you are" he said with a smile as he gave her a kiss on the forehead to cheer her up as he did with Sarada, Sakura and even his own daughter.

Chocho's head nearly shut down as she felt Naruto's lips press against her forehead. She knew that Naruto often kissed the foreheads of the women close to him and for him to do the same to her showed that she was close to him as well.

"Promise me you'll do your best not to let them ever bother you again, can you do that Chocho?" he asked her as she smiled and nodded as she reached up and gave his hand a squeeze before he lowered it, letting her still hold onto it.

"Good, cause I hate to see people close to me sad" he said with a smile as he pet her head before he saw the time on his watch.

"I'm sorry but I have to go pick up my daughter for dinner. If you still want to talk you are always welcome to drop by" he said as he stood up off the bed as Chocho smiled at him.

"Really? I can really drop by?" she asked as even with his friendly personality she always found it surprising just how nice he was to everyone.

"Of course, you can always drop by since Sarada likes to hang out with me and Himawari so you'll have your friend here as well. Plus Himawari enjoys your company the few times she hung out with you and Sarada" he said with a warm smile as Chocho couldn't help but smile as well while she watched as he started to leave the room.

"Oh and Chocho, don't listen to those boys cause you are not in any way ugly or gross. You have an incredibly stunning body that you should always be proud of like how Sarada says you always are" he told her with a wink as he left the room, unaware of just how much he had just caused Chocho to blush.

'Oh my god! Did he just say I have a stunning body?! He really was staring at me and thinking I was hot!' Chocho thought as she could barely hold in a squeal that she was able to let out into a pillow before she hopped off her bed and stood in front of her mirror.

"I really do have a stunning body" Chocho said aloud as she looked at her body in the mirror and smiled as she gave her butt a slap that made it jiggle before she crossed her arms under her bust to make them look bigger and make them bounce a bit. 'I just can't believe Naruto thinks so too!' Chocho yelled mentally as she decided this was now her lucky outfit since it did make her look very sexy in her opinion.

Naruto chuckled as he could feel Chocho's joy while he left her house. Of course he knew was a bit inappropriate with his staring and everything but he did what he felt would make her happy again, and that just so happened to be done by speaking the truth. He was just happy he was able to cheer her up and make her smile again.

It didn't take him long to reach the Senju compound as he walked into it and knocked with a smile before he heard the familiar pattering of feet that was common whenever Himawari was spending time with Tsunade.

The next second his smile grew as the door flew open and a purple missile crashed into his chest while he caught it the second it hit him. "Daddy!" Himawari squealed as he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Hima! How was your day with Auntie Shizune and Granny Tsunade?" he asked as he knew Tsunade loved the idea of being an aunt while Tsunade only agreed to the 'granny' title from Himawari since no one seemed to be able to deny her.

"It was fun! Grandma and I played some fun games and Auntie read me a book! I was waiting for Daddy to come pick me up! Are we going out for ramen?" Himawari asked out quickly as she bounced in his arms excitedly.

"Your little ball of energy has been craving ramen all day. Reminds me of a certain blonde brat I know" Tsunade said with a smirk as she and Shizune walked up to the front door.

"Himawari, we aren't having ramen. We are eating with Sakura and Sarada tonight, how does that sound?" he asked as Himawari smiled happily and hugged him tighter as she nodded.

"Thanks for looking after her for a bit when she gets off school. I feel bad for having you do this" he said with a frown before Tsunade flicked his forehead.

"Stop with the apologizing Naruto, you know I love spending time with her and you're like family to me so of course I would offer to help you" Tsunade said as Shizune nodded.

"We meant it when we said we were here for you so don't feel sorry" Shizune said as he smiled and nodded.

"Tell my student I said hi for me" Tsunade said as Naruto nodded.

"Do you guys want to come along? I doubt Sakura would be against it" he said as Tsunade shook her head.

"No, we are fine. You enjoy relaxing with your friend and teammate" Tsunade said as she walked over and gave Himawari a kiss on the cheek as well as a kiss on his forehead. "See you later Himawari and same to you Naruto" she said as Shizune gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek before they left her compound.

"So is Aunt Sakura cooking for us today?" Himawari asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, I'm cooking dinner tonight" he said with a smile as he noticed the large smile on Himawari's face.

"You're cooking Daddy? I love your food" Himawari cheered as he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"How about you tell Sakura that, she doesn't believe I can...just don't mention the ramen I make for you from time to time" he said as Himawari smiled and nodded.

"I'll tell them of all the yummy food you make Daddy!" Himawari said with clear determination in her eyes that make him laugh and ruffle his daughter's hair.

"That's my girl, now let's go show Sakura just how good my cooking is" he said with a smirk as Himawari nodded and held on to him as he rushed back to Sakura's house, making Himawari giggle at how fast they were going.

She was still giggling as they landed in front of Sakura's house before he used the key she had given him ages ago and walked inside. "Sakura, me and Himawari are back!" he yelled out and smiled as he saw Sarada wearing a pair of short red fuzzy pajama pants and a white tank top as she smiled back at him.

"Mama's in the kitchen" Sarada said as he nodded and set Himawari down on the ground.

"Go say hi to Sakura, I'll be there in a bit" he said as Himawari nodded and ran off, leaving him and Sarada alone.

Sarada blushed softly as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist before he pulled her close to him. She bit her lip with a happy smile as he kissed up and down her neck before the kisses trailed up her neck and jawline before he stopped at her ear.

"You know you look so beautiful in your pajamas...though I think it'd be even better with you out of them" he whispered into her ear as he softly nibbled on her ear making her whine and moan into his ear softly.

"You really need to wear casual clothes around me more" he said as he rubbed his hands over her butt, feeling the softness of the shorts as well as rubbing the bubble butt he loved.

Sarada smiled as she had already planned to wear more normal clothes around him but looked at him with a frown as she remembered where she sent him to go. "Wait how is Chocho? Did you cheer her up?" Sarada asked as he smiled and kissed her softly.

"Yes I did, she cried a bit while she was telling me what was wrong but I was able to cheer her up and make her smile again" he said as she smiled happily and jumped up to kiss him deeply.

"Thank you so much for cheering her up, I knew you were the right choice to do it" Sarada said as she stared into his eyes happily before she nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Your welcome Sarada and as much as I would love to kiss you more I think your mom is waiting for us and keeping Himawari from coming back" he said as Sarada nodded and followed him as they walked into the kitchen to see Sakura sitting at the table with Himawari on her lap.

"Glad to see you guys joined us, Himawari was just telling me how great you are at cooking" Sakura said with a chuckle as Himawari nodded.

"Now how about I prove it" he said with a smirk as he walked into the kitchen, kissed Himawari on the top of her head, and opened up a drawer next to the stove.

"Please don't tell me you are putting on that stupid apron. I thought I hid it" Sakura said with a groan as he chuckled and pulled out a rolled up apron and let it unfold.

Sarada couldn't help but chuckle as she watched her lover put on an apron that read 'Kiss the Chef*' in big red letters with '*or no food' printed under it much smaller near the bottom of the apron.

"Well you read the apron, the chef needs a kiss to get started. Think of it as my payment" he said with a smirk.

"Seriously? You do this every time you cook here" Sakura said with a grumble as he nodded.

"If you know the pattern then you should know" he said with a chuckle as Himawari quickly jumped up off Sakura's lap and smiled as her dad picked her up and let her kiss his cheek before he set her down.

Sarada walked up next as she was a bit nervous before she shook her head. 'I need to get use to kissing him in front of others so this is a good practice' Sarada thought as she leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips with a soft blush on her cheeks.

A few moments later Sakura frowned as she looked up from her tea glass to see them all staring at her. "You can't be serious" she said with a frown as Himawari smiled and her and started bouncing before pulling her up from her seat.

"Come on Auntie, give Daddy a kiss so he can make us his tasty food!" Himawari said with a giggle Sakura groaned as she couldn't resist Himawari's pleading look.

"Fine, I'll kiss the damn chef" Sakura groaned out as she grabbed Naruto by the collar of the apron and pulled him close to her before she planted a soft and chaste kiss on his cheek.

As she pulled back she felt her cheeks heat up as she saw him giving her one of his big goofy grins before she pushed him back and sat back down at the table. She tried to cover her blush as that was basically the first kiss she had given a man in several months.

'Of course it had to be with someone who isn't my husband' she thought with a frown before she traced a finger over her lips softly. She couldn't help but frown as it gave her a warm feeling inside before she shook it off and turned her attention back to Naruto.

She couldn't help but smile as she saw him cooking with two clones as he smiled his goofy smile. To her it seemed he was gradually returning to how he used to be before everything hit the fans.

While she wasn't there for when it was revealed, apparently Hanabi had returned to the house with Himawari to pick up a stuffed animal Himawari couldn't sleep without. Hanabi had apparently heard moans from within the room and looked inside to see Hinata and Bolt having sex on the bed.

Acting fast Hanabi grabbed Himawari and ran out of the house to alert Naruto since ever since he helped her with Toneri they had been like a brother and sister.

She could still remember the fear in Naruto's eyes as he burst into Tsunade's office in the hospital to try and find out the truth and how it all exploded.

 **-Flashback-**

Sakura sighed as she had been called to her sensei's office to help organize some of her paperwork. "Sensei, do you really need me? Can't you ask Naruto to use some of his clones to help? He's all for abusing that jutsu" Sakura teased with a smirk before the door burst open.

Startled by the noise she quickly turned and let out a sigh as she saw Naruto standing in the doorway holding what looked like to be a sheet that was crumpled up into a ball in his arms. "Hey Naruto, we were just talking about you" she said as Naruto rushed past her, almost not noticing her as he walked straight towards Tsunade.

She almost let out a shiver by the cold and almost furious look in his eyes before he threw the sheets down on the floor. "Test these sheets...I need to know what and who is on them" Naruto spoke out in an eerily calm tone that was not normal for Naruto, even when he used his 'Hokage' tone.

Tsunade frowned as she looked him in the eyes and picked up the sheets, careful not to contaminate it. "And what might I be looking for on this sheet?" Tsunade asked with a frown as Naruto's look worsened.

"Proof that my wife cheated on me with...my son" he growled out as Tsunade nearly dropped the sheet and Sakura dropped her cup of tea.

"N-Naruto, that's impossible! What made you even think that?" Sakura asked before she almost took a step back as his glare turned towards her.

"Hanabi...she went to my house to grab something for Hima and heard moans. She went to my room, peeked in and saw them having sex on my bed. I didn't feel any lies but I want to make sure...maybe my emotion sensing is on the fritz...I hope" he said calmly as Sakura watched him clench his fist hard enough to break his skin.

"Naruto, calm down." Tsunade said as she put a hand on his shoulder with a frown. "I will run my tests, shouldn't take more than a few minutes and hopefully I can put this to rest...or ruin a marriage" Tsunade added as she frowned and rushed out of the room.

"Naruto, come sit down. I-I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding. Maybe it's just some weird thing that Bolt did with a weird shadow clone made to look like Hinata," Sakura said before she shivered "...okay that doesn't sound better but you know what I meant".

"Maybe that is what it is, god that would be better than this fear that is running through me. That would explain why I didn't feel a lies coming from Hanabi but it doesn't explain why Hinata and Bolt are taking refuge in the Hyuga compound" he said as Sakura frowned and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Wait she ran off into the compound? M-Maybe she is just looking after him until this blows over since she isn't sure how you would take the fact Bolt was shadow cloning her or something" Sakura offered as he sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know, I just want answers" he said in an almost defeated tone as they turned back to the door as Tsunade walked back in with a calm look on her face.

"Sensei, that was quick. What were the results? Hopefully it wasn't anything bad?" Sakura said as she silently hoped that Naruto's fears weren't verified.

"Yeah it was quick because I have the DNA of both of the people you made me test at easy access" Tsunade said as they saw Naruto's fists start to shake as he clenched them.

"And?" he asked as Tsunade frowned.

"There is clear semen of Bolt Uzumaki and….vaginal secretions of Hinata Hyuga found in the sheets. The way they are mixed it is clear they were having sex" Tsunade said in a somber tone as they grew pale at the amount of Killing Intent Naruto suddenly released.

"Naruto please try and calm down, I'm sure we can get answers from the Hyuga's" Sakura said in a soft tone before she saw him turn towards her and glared. He opened his mouth and looked like he was about to say something before he turned and stormed out of the room.

"Wait, Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she ran after him before he disappeared in a burst of steam that was familiar whenever he used his Boil release.

"Dammit! We need to find him and maybe help him come to terms with this" Sakura said as Tsunade shook her head with a sigh and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, I know you are just trying to help him but he needs to blow off some of his steam and anger. You do the same but with your super strength, only difference is he can be a lot more destructive" Tsunade said with a frown as Sakura frowned.

"Then I am going to punch some sense into Hinata" Sakura said as Tsunade stopped her with a hand.

"I would like the same but the Hyuga's are keeping everyone who isn't a Hyuga from entering the compound. Thankfully I found Hanabi on the way here. I told her the results and asked her to deliver a message to Hinata for me" Tsunade said with a look of pure loathing in her eyes as Sakura frowned.

"A-And what message would that be?" Sakura asked nervously as she knew how terrifying her sensei could be.

"I simply told her to tell Hinata that if I see her again I will personally hit her so hard her insides will liquefy for hurting Naruto. That no reason will be valid enough to cheat on a man 1000% loyal and in love with you. That she should have some Hyuga's take all of her and Bolt's things out of Naruto's house or else she would destroy everything" Tsunade said as she clenched her fist.

"Of course I told Hanabi to tell Hinata that Naruto knows everything so there is no trying to cover this up. Plus to tell that brat of a child I'm not being his godmother anymore" Tsunade said with a sigh as Sakura nodded before they heard a loud explosion as the ground shook and a roar sounded out.

"Do you think that is Naruto?" Sakura asked in shock as she had heard that roar before when Kurama almost took control of Naruto during Pain's assault.

"Yes, go and try and calm him down now. Shizune has Himawari right now so I'll go help her" Tsunade said as Sakura nodded and rushed out of the hospital towards where she heard the roar.

It only took a few minutes of running through the forest before she finally found him, which was easy to find due to the massive crater and glowing light it gave off. "Naruto!?" she yelled out in worry and shock as she saw him in the crater as he trashed around.

His cloak was an odd mix of his golden cloak and the red bubbly version that was from before he came at peace with Kurama. His eyes were pure white and his teeth had become fangs.

She quickly raised her hands to show she meant no harm as she slid down the crater "It's just me Naruto, please calm down and relax. Raging like this will only make you angrier since you can't hit the target you want to" she said in a calm tone as Naruto frowned at her.

"I know I don't know how this could possibly feel but doing all of this will only hurt you more" she said as he roared again as he writhed on the ground before the cloak started to recede. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw Naruto's eyes turn to Kurama's before back to his just as the cloak fully receded and left Naruto on his knees in the crater.

"Why…" Naruto asked out in a hoarse voice as Sakura walked up to him.

She couldn't help but nearly tear up as she saw Naruto, her teammate and best friend look so defeated as she even saw tears build up in his eyes. "I don't know why but you can't let her bring this amount of anger out in you" she said as she walked up to him only for him to collapse into her arms.

Her eyes widened in shock as she heard Naruto start to sob into her chest while she hugged him close to her. This was the first ever time she had seen Naruto, who was basically the rock of her life with how much he helped her with Sarada, break down into sobs.

"Why….why….why" Naruto repeated in between sobs as Sakura nearly started crying as well over just how broken he sounded.

Sakura frowned as she pet her hand through his hair "Shhh, its okay Naruto. Let's go back to the village because I am sure Himawari is worried where her Daddy is" she said as she helped him to his feet and linked her arm with his before leading him slowly back to the village

 **-Flashback End-**

After she had gotten him back to the village Himawari was a major help with how she was able to console her sad father when others couldn't.

She remembered how upset she was when she learned that Hinata's dad was the one keeping Hinata and Bolt safe but begrudgingly accepted it when Tsunade explained it was just a parent protecting their child.

With how Naruto was after all of it a lot of his friends had offered to help or look after him and help him as he had reverted into himself to the point he would only sit on the couch with a blank look and only get up to get food or go to the bathroom. The only time he ever spoke was to tell Himawari to go to school.

It wasn't for a few months until he started showing signs of recovering and even taking back his job as Hokage from Tsunade who had taken care of it while he was disposed.

"Sakura? You there?" Naruto asked as his voice snapped her out of her thoughts of the memories and making her look up from the table.

"What? Sorry I wasn't paying attention" Sakura said as he chuckled.

"I asked you how you wanted your burger" he said with a smile as he held a spatula that had a raw patty on as he was about to cook it.

"Oh, medium rare please" she said as he smiled and nodded before setting the raw patty in the pan.

"You okay Mama?" Sarada asked as he mom had dazed out and stared at the table for the last five or so minutes.

"Yeah, just thinking back how much Naruto seemed to have recovered since everything" Sakura said with a smile as she saw Naruto lower himself to let Himawari jump onto his back as he cooked.

"Yeah, I'm glad he is returning to his old self" Sarada said with a smile before Sakura smirked as she followed her daughter's line of sight to see her staring at Naruto's butt.

"Geez Sarada, staring at Naruto's butt much, are you?" Sakura asked as Sarada smiled.

"Well it is a very nice butt" Sarada said instinctively before her cheeks heated up dark red before she turned and remembered who she was talking to.

"Wow, I was just teasing, who knew I raised such a little pervert" Sakura teased with a chuckle as Sarada started to stammer and try and cover her tracks.

"Hey Naruto, you won't guess what Sarada just sa-" Sakura started to say before Sarada jumped on her and covered her mouth as Sakura laughed and struggled with her daughter as she was starting to like this relationship Sarada had with Naruto as it gave her more opportunities to tease her daughter.

Naruto only rolled his eyes with a laugh as he watched the mother and daughter roll around the kitchen while his clones took care of the rest of the cooking. "Okay, okay, enough rough-housing. We need to get the table ready for dinner and you little girl," he said as he grabbed Himawari off his back "you need to wash up for dinner."

"Okay Daddy!" Himawari said with a smile as he set her down before rushing off to the bathroom to clean up.

"Fine, it was fun while it lasted. Come on Sarada, let's get the table set" Sakura said with a smirk as she stood back up and Sarada did as well.

"Fine, I'll get the plates" Sarada said with a slight blush as she had to pull up her shorts a bit as they had been pulled down to expose her butt and panties in the tussling with her mother.

She was thankful though that only Naruto was around to see it.

Naruto could only smile as dinner went on. The entire time it took his mind off everything that had happened and made him feel like he was part of a family again. Himawari even jokingly called Sakura Mommy, which made his old teammate stutter until his trickster of a daughter revealed it was a joke.

The only thing that made his smile falter was thinking back to the times Sakura accidentally called him Sasuke during dinner. He knew she missed having him in the house, they had talked about it on numerous occasions.

'She looked so sad every time she realized I wasn't him' he thought with a frown as he stood outside to get some fresh air as Sakura assured him that since he cooked they would clean up.

He frowned before deciding to help his friend like she has with him and ran his hands through the signs before slamming his hand on the ground, enveloping him in smoke.

As the smoke dispelled it revealed a large hawk perched on the ground in front of him. The hawk cocked its head to the side as he sighed and looked at it. "I know normally I'm not the one to summon you but I need you go to Sasuke and tell him to come back home. It's important and about Sakura" he said as the hawk nodded and flapped its wings before flying off towards wherever Sasuke was.

'I hope this helps her' he thought with a frown as he walked back into the house with his hands slipped into his pocket as the hawk disappeared into the distance.

 **-Chapter End-**

So this chapter finally showed a bit of the Hinata x Bolt incident and how it was revealed to Naruto. For Hinata's reasoning behind it that will come in time.

While no lemons this chapter you have to admit everything that has happened this chapter makes up for it.

Who I am adding to the pairing will be shown in time, I just have to set it up but I will not be revealing it ahead of time since I don't want to spoil anything.

Til the Next Time

Drop a review!

See Ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Tales of Lust**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Contributor: DragonPony022**_

Naruto frowned with a sigh as he stood at the Uzumaki shrine that was located outside of the village as it was the default location for Sasuke to meet him at unless he specified otherwise in his message.

Last night he hadn't slept too well as he had been worrying about this meeting since he felt he needed to do his best to get Sasuke to be there for Sakura, and lesser extent Sarada, as they needed their husband and father.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he sensed Sasuke enter the clearing with a frown. "You said this was about Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a similar frown on his face as well.

"Yes, she's been really lonely lately and she really wants you to return" he said as Sasuke sighed in exhaustion instead of his usual sighs of annoyance.

"That makes sense. Look, I don't know if I can do this so can you please just deliver her this letter?" he asked with a somber look in his eyes as Naruto accepted the letter.

"What is in this letter?" Naruto asked as from the way Sasuke was acting he felt he wouldn't like it.

"It explains why I can't be the husband she wants me to be and asks her for a divorce" he said in a tone that Naruto could feel sadness in.

Naruto glared as he crumpled up the letter and punched Sasuke in the jaw, sending him skidding into the forest as he followed, trying his best to not do anything more than a punch to Sasuke. "I called you back so you could be the husband you're supposed to be, not be the bearer of the worst possible news she could have ever imagined!" Naruto yelled as his eyes turned to the red of Kurama's, something that still happened when he got really mad. "If you're going to crush her dreams then do it face to face like a fucking man!" he added as he picked Sasuke up by the collar of his cloak.

Sasuke coughed as Naruto's punch had knocked a bit of his breath out as he hadn't expected it. "I'm sorry Naruto, you're right. She at least deserves it face to face" Sasuke said as he put his feet on the ground only to find Naruto still holding onto him.

"Why? Why can't you be her husband and Sarada's father?" Naruto hissed out as Sasuke frowned before Naruto let go.

"I don't know. I tried for a while when Sakura was pregnant with Sarada while I was on the road. I tried to love her like she wanted me to but I just can't. Maybe it's left over scarring from the massacre but every time I picture myself a father or a husband it scares me. It reminds me of the family and clan I lost. I know Itachi had a good reason but still" Sasuke said as Naruto frowned.

"Even being in the village hurts and brings all that back. I don't hate the village, I will come to protect it should it need it but I can't live here. I really can't" Sasuke said as he clenched his one hand tightly with a glare that was directed at the ground.

"Then why did you even marry her? Why get her pregnant in the first place?" Naruto asked as Sasuke frowned.

"I was trying. Trying to maybe have a family and a normal life like Itachi and my family would want. I thought maybe when it happened the joy of it would take away the bad memories but that never came. I grew afraid that I might act like my father did and push Sarada too far to uphold the Uchiha name and make her resent me. I didn't want to hurt her like that" Sasuke said as Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Then tell Sakura that, she deserves to know. Make sure she knows everything you just told me cause she deserves to know why the marriage she dreamed of crumbled" Naruto growled out as Sasuke frowned but nodded.

"After this I am going back on the road. Is that okay?" Sasuke asked as he started walking towards the village.

"Fine, if that's what you want" he said as Sasuke nodded.

"One more thing, I've dropped Bolt as my student last month...I found out what happened and I'm sorry Naruto, sorry for what happened in your marriage as well" Sasuke said as Naruto clenched his jaw before letting out a sigh.

"It's fine, I'm sorry I couldn't heal those wounds of yours given to you by everyone" he said as he patted Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Don't be, you have done more than enough by getting me off the path of darkness and hatred. I might not be able to walk the same path as you but I am now on my own path, one of my own free will, not the pattern of my clan" Sasuke said as he disappeared in a burst of speed.

Naruto sighed as he was left alone in the clearing before he turned towards the village as he also had things to do and probably prepare for Sakura's reaction. Which probably meant he should get a new house for Sakura and Sarada set up.

'Sakura, I'm sorry. This isn't what I had planned' he thought with a sad frown as he too disappeared in a burst of speed towards his office to get everything ready.

 **-Few Hours Later-**

Naruto frowned sadly as he could already feel Sakura heading his way through his office from her negative emotions and the amount of crashes he could hear outside his door. He sighed as his intercom buzzed.

" _S-Sir, Sakura-sama is rampaging through the office, should we stop her?_ " his secretary asked as he sighed.

"No, let her in. I know why she's doing it" he said as he motioned for the ANBU to leave before one with a lion mask appeared next to him.

"Sir, are you sure you want us to leave? We do not wish for her to destroy the office" he said as Naruto nodded.

"Yes I am sure, I can handle her. Plus this is personal so please leave" he said as the ANBU nodded and disappeared before he felt all of the ANBU leave the room, putting up the silencing seal to keep everything in the room from being overheard just as Sakura kicked open the door, causing it to fly and embed itself in the wall behind him.

"W-What did you do!?" Sakura yelled as he could see tears pouring down her face as she stomped over towards him. "Why did you call Sasuke back only for him to divorce me!?" she asked as Naruto frowned and stood up, holding up his hands to try and calm her down.

"I called him back to try and make him stay with you. I had no idea he was going to divorce you" he said as Sakura glared at him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and surprised him as she kissed him.

The kiss though wasn't soft or anything, as it was more just crashing and mashing her lips against him before he pushed her away.

"What! Isn't this what you've always wanted! Isn't this why you started dating my daughter because she looked like me!? But that wasn't enough so you ruined my marriage!" she yelled as she let go of his shirt and held her hands out.

"Well guess what! Now you can have me!" she yelled as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"You know what! Just because you ruined your marriage doesn't mean you can go and ruin mine!" she yelled before she quickly covered her mouth and widened her eyes as she hadn't meant to ever say that.

Her sadness was quickly replaced with regret and anger at herself as she saw Naruto's eyes fill with hurt as he frowned at her before looking away from her.

"I called Sasuke to make you happy. I tried to get him to be a more active husband, I really did Sakura" he said in a calm flat tone as he sat back down in his chair. "When he arrived I was just as shocked as you when he mentioned divorce. Hell, I punched him when he tried to make me deliver you the news in a letter. It was then I realized just how damaged he is, to the point he can't have a normal relationship as much as he tried. And I could see the hurt in his eyes when he told me how much he did try" Naruto said with a sigh as he turned around, putting his back to her. "I'm sure when you calm down you will realize it as well" he added as he let out a sigh.

"I didn't do this to be with you. The fact you think that really hurts. As for my marriage...you're right, I did ruin it. I let my family fall apart to the point it drove my wife to seek refuge in my own son's arms all because I was focused on helping the village recover after the chunin exam attack" he choked out as she could see him cover his face with his hand in the reflection of the window and even saw some tears on his cheeks.

"But don't think for a second that my dating Sarada has anything to do with you or that I could possibly be using her as some shallow attempt to make myself feel better. I accepted her because she honestly makes me happy. She brings this joy and comfort to this shit life I've had since everything hit the fan months ago" he said as he lowered his hand away from his face.

"She makes up for all the crap I've been through every time I spend time with her. So I am sorry for all of this, I truly am Sakura but I didn't do this to get in your pants. I did this to try and make you happy like I promised, it hurt me to even have Sasuke tell you but I felt you deserved to know and hear it straight from his mouth" he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You should go and be with Sarada, she probably needs her mother more than anything" he said in a quiet tone as Sakura frowned and nodded as she felt her heart break a bit as she saw his eyes in the window reflection and remembered the last time they looked slightly like that. Which of course was when he first found out.

Sakura couldn't help but beat herself up mentally as she left his office. 'What was I thinking!? I spent so long helping him heal only to open up his old wounds myself. He has always been there for me and my family but there I went and blamed him for everything' Sakura thought as she cried over just how much she had messed up.

'It was just like when we were kids. He'd comfort me and all I'd do is hurt him for it. Is there something wrong with me that I can't help people the way they need it?' she thought with a frown before she shook the thoughts out of her head as she needed to go to her house to find Sarada and tell her everything as Sasuke had ended up telling her everything while she was at work.

Little did she know Sasuke had already talked with Sarada.

 **-An Hour after Sasuke told Sakura-**

 **-Sarada-**

Sarada smiled as she walked around the house, keeping it clean as today was her rest day after training. She started to giggle as she thought of surprising Naruto with an apron later today until she felt someone behind her before she turned and squeaked as she was surprised by the fact it was her Papa who was staring down at her.

"P-Papa? Your home!" she said with a smile before it faltered as she saw the frown on his face. "What's wrong Papa?" she asked with a frown as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Can we maybe sit down, I really need to talk to you" he said as Sarada nodded and walked with him to the living room where they sat down on the couch.

Sarada was a bit shell shocked as her Papa told her everything. From how he was divorcing her mother to even the reason behind it.

"S-So you don't love Mama?" she asked as Sasuke frowned and pet her head.

"Not the way she wants me to. I tried to love her that way but I can't. This doesn't mean I don't love and care for you Sarada in my own way. I know I'm not good at showing it but I do" Sasuke said with a frown.

"Know that if you ever need me I will coming running. I am just sorry I can't be the kind of father you need" he said as Sarada wiped her tears and sniffled as she smiled at him.

"I know Papa, you may not have been there for me most of my life but you have looked out for me when I needed you most, like during the attack where you saved me. You protected me like a real Papa does" she said as Sasuke smiled softly.

"And I'll be fine since I am kind of dating Naruto and he has been there for me" she said with a nervous blush as she expected her Papa to get angry, even maybe summoning his Rinnegan only for him to smile at her with a chuckle. "You aren't mad?" she asked confused as he shook his head.

"Not at all, if there is anyone good enough to be with you and look after you and your mother it would only have to be Naruto" he said with a smirk. "Of course if he hurts you I will come back here and kill him, Hokage or not" he said as Sarada laughed and hugged her Papa.

"See Papa, you do have fatherly instincts in you" she said as he nodded with a very slight smile. "I-It really means a lot that you said that Papa...it means you really do love me" she added as she buried her face in his chest.

"I always will Sarada, I am just sorry things couldn't work out the way your mother or you entirely wanted to" Sasuke said as he stood up, petting her head as she let him go.

"Be safe and careful Sarada, I don't know when I'll be back but I'll try and visit again" he said as he gave Sarada one of forehead pokes before Sarada smiled and nodded as she watched her Papa walk out of the house and towards one of the exits of the village.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a bit as it just hit him if Naruto and his daughter were to ever get married he would be actually related to Naruto instead of him just being his 'brother'. 'Hmm, a child with Uchiha and Uzumaki blood in their veins. I can already feel the change they will bring, possibly even more than him and Naruto combined' he thought with a slight smile before he summoned his hawk and flew back into the air.

Sarada found herself somewhat stuck in the door as it fully hit her that her Mama and Papa were no longer together. It wasn't until she saw her Mama running towards her from down the street towards the house before her Mama grabbed her in a hug the second she got into the house.

"Y-Your Papa talked to you didn't he?" Sakura asked as Sarada nodded while she noticed that Sarada had some tears on her cheeks but didn't seem to be crying any more

"I am so sorry Sarada," Sakura said as she fell to her knees and held her daughter close to her "I'm so sorry I couldn't make it work with your Papa, sorry I couldn't help him and that I'm the reason your Papa is gone" she cried out as Sarada frowned and hugged her Mama back, petting her hair.

"Mama, it's okay" she said as she smiled at her Mama. "I still have my Papa and you did the best you could. Papa also tried his best to love us and still does, just not the way we want it" Sarada said with a sad smile as Sakura's eyes welled up again.

"Why do you have to be so smart" Sakura said with a chuckle as she hugged her daughter closer as she started to cry again. "I'm supposed to comfort you sweetie" she added as Sarada only smiled and hugged her Mama.

A couple of hours must have passed while they were caught up hugging and crying as they were snapped out of their trace as a knock came at the door.

"Who could that be?" Sakura asked confused as she looked out the window to see the sun was starting to set.

Sarada frowned as she went to open the door only to smile as she saw Naruto and Himawari standing outside. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked as Sakura timidly walked over, flinching almost at his name as she looked like she wasn't able to even look at him..

"Well, with everything that has happened I thought you'd need some help and I did promise to always be here for you two" he said as he ruffled Sarada's hair as he smiled at Sakura. "And you both know I don't break my promises" he said as Himawari raised her hand.

"Me neither! I also promise to be here for Sarada-chan and Auntie Sakura!" Himawari said as she smiled and hugged Sarada.

"R-Really? Even after everything I di-" Sakura started to say before he held up his hand to stop her with a smile.

"Sakura, you were there for me through everything. It is only fair I be here for you as well" he said with a smile as Sakura frowned but nodded as gave her shoulder a soft consoling squeeze. "Now come on, you two sit down with Himawari and snack on the food I brought you two while I brew us some tea" he said as they nodded.

"You got us food?" Sarada asked as he nodded.

"Of course, nothing helps more than chowing down on your favorite food" he said as Sarada quickly hugged him with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto, for being here for me and my Mama" she said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Of course Sarada, I always stick to my promises. Now go sit down and I'll be right there" Naruto said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb while stroking her cheek before she let him go and sat down on the couch with her Mama and Himawari.

Naruto frowned a bit as he could overhear some sobs from the living room as he brewed the tea. He felt a bit guilty as Sasuke's decision had been sped up due to his meddling. 'I just hope she recovers soon, it really hurts to see her sad' he thought as he brought the tea to the living room to chuckle as he saw Sakura hugging Himawari like a stuffed animal.

"Good use of Hima-chan, she is very huggable" he said with a smirk as he ruffled his daughter's hair as she smiled up at him before he sat down between Sarada and Sakura.

It didn't seem to take long before Sarada clung to him, finding comfort in his warmth as even Sakura leaned her head against his shoulder while she held Himawari close to her.

Naruto smiled warmly as he gently wrapped his arms around the two girls' shoulders as he held them close, comforting them as they cried into him and let it out until before any of them realized it they had fallen asleep on the couch.

 **-The Next Morning-**

Naruto groaned lightly as he felt his back throb in slight pain while opened his eyes to realize that he, and everybody else had fallen asleep sitting up on couch.

He couldn't help but chuckle as his arms were still wrapped around Sarada and Sakura as Himawari laid across all three of their legs. He smiled lightly as he saw Sarada hugging one side his chest tightly as Sakura hugged the other side.

'At least they are sleeping peacefully' he thought with a smile as they both were smiling in their sleep.

Being as quiet as he could he summoned a shadow clone before he swapped places with it. "You stay there until they all wake up. If one does tell them I am in the kitchen" he whispered to the clone as it nodded and he leaned down to kiss Himawari's forehead as she seemed to hear his voice and almost rolled off the clone.

'Now, some nice home cooked breakfast will help them a lot' he thought with a smile as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a random apron before starting the breakfast.

About half way through his cooking he turned his head as he heard someone walking in to see a half awake Sakura wobbling into the kitchen. "Good morning Sakura, hope you slept better than I did. Sleeping sitting up never does well for my back" he said quietly with a chuckle as Sakura nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I slept fine. Sorry..." Sakura said as he waved it off.

"It's fine Sakura, we didn't plan on it" he said before she shook her head.

"Not about that, about everything I said in your office. I-I was beyond out of line. I was expecting you to never talk to me again and I would have accepted it" she said as he chuckled before shaking his head.

"Sakura, you were going through a major ordeal. We often say things we don't mean when we are upset and angry at the world. I promised I would be here for you and I always stick to my promises. It's alright" he said with a warm smile.

Sakura frowned as her eyes teared up before she shook her head "No it isn't alright! How could I say those things to you…" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "A-After everything you have done for me and Sarada I can't believe I was such a bitch to you" she said before she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Sakura, it's alright" he said as she sniffled, trying to keep her tears in before she grabbed onto his shirt and started crying into his chest.

"I-It hurts...I did the best I could. I tried to be the best wife I could be. I stayed loyal and faithful to him even after 10 years and it wasn't enough" she sobbed into his chest as he held her close and pet her head, stroking her hair as she poured out her emotions into his chest, just like he had done with her months ago.

She continued to vent into his chest before she felt her tears slowly came to a stop, though it was most likely from lack of water. "Th-Thank you Naruto...for everything" she muttered out as he smiled and set her down on one of the dining room chairs.

"I am always here for you Sakura. If you need to vent at two in the morning then I will wake up and listen" he said as she smiled before he went back to cooking.

"So how is the cooking going?" she asked as he chuckled.

"Well it's okay but could be going better" he said as she rose an eyebrow.

"Why's that? Are the eggs bad or something?" she asked as she moved over to look over his shoulder as he smirked.

"Well the chef hasn't got his payment for cooking" he said as he showed her the apron only to frown as instead of his usual one it was one that had a print of a bare muscular chest on it. "Okay it might not be the right apron but the usual fee applies" he added as she rolled her eyes but laughed as she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That's for being here for me" she said as he nodded with a smile.

"Always" he said with a smile as well before she sat back down.

"It feels odd being a Haruno again after being an Uchiha for so long" Sakura said as one of Naruto's clones gave her a glass of tea before dispelling.

"I think Haruno suits you better. I was afraid if you stayed an Uchiha any longer your hair would have turned to look like the rear end of a duck" he said as she let out a soft laugh before she sipped her tea and sat it down on the table.

"Naruto? What am I to do now with everything that has happened?" she asked as he frowned and set down his spatula before turning around to face her.

"Go to your parents, they deserve to know and they can be there for you. It's always good to be surrounded by people who love you. That is what you told me after all when I was going through everything" he said as she nodded. "Take care of yourself and your daughter and heal" he said as he smiled as he saw Sarada and Himawari slowly walk into the room as they still looked moderately asleep.

"Ah there are my girls" he said with a smile as he picked Himawari up and gave Sarada a kiss on her forehead which made both of them smile.

"Next time no falling asleep on the couch. My butt feels really numb" Sarada said as she rubbed her butt with a frown before she smiled a bit as she saw Naruto look at her butt and smile.

"Yeah but I have to say it was so cute to see you and Sakura hugging me while little Hima laid across our legs" he said as Sarada blushed as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Hima, how about you go with Sarada and wash up before breakfast" he added as he set Himawari down on the ground before she nodded and accepted Sarada's hand to lead her to the bathroom since she was still tired and had her eyes closed.

Naruto smiled as he saw them walk down the hallway before he turned back to Sakura. "I'll talk to Shizune saying you need a few days off, I won't tell her why just that it's personal. She should understand" he said as Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Naruto, it means a lot" she said as she watched him plate up their breakfast.

"Of course Sakura" he said with a smile as he set down the plates as Himawari and Sarada returned.

"Good you two got back fast. Now be sure to eat up cause Sarada I believe you have training today and Hima has to go to school" he said as Sarada nodded and Himawari pouted at the aspect of school but nodded.

"What are you going to do Mama?" Sarada asked a bit worried about her Mama.

"Don't worry sweetie, I will be okay. I'm going to visit your grandmother since she always is good at helping" she said as she put her hand over Sarada's and smiled.

Breakfast was nice, it worked as Naruto wanted it as it kept Sakura's mind off things. "I'll come and check on you after I get off work okay" he said as Sakura nodded and smiled at him as he held Himawari in his arms as Sarada stood next to him.

"You don't have to check on me every day" Sakura said as he rolled his eyes.

"You did for me so I'm doing the same for you" he said as she opened her mouth for a retort only for her to close it with a frown as she found none.

"Fine, whatever" she said with a slight blush before she turned and started to walk off to her parent's house.

"Thank you for being here for my Mama and me" Sarada said with a smile as she held his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"I care for both of you, Sakura as my close friend and you as my girlfriend, of course I'd be here to help" he said with a smile as he kissed her lovingly on the lips, making her smile into the kiss before it broke.

"I'll try and drop by after work with Himawari since she likes hanging out with you two. Don't you Hima?" he asked as his daughter nodded with a large smile.

"Yeah! Sarada-chan and Auntie Sakura are really fun and I have to help Daddy make you smile" Himawari said as Sarada smiled and ruffled Himawari's hair making the younger girl smile.

"Okay, I'll see you later, maybe drop by the office if I can" Sarada said with a soft blush as he smiled and nodded while he kissed her again before she went off to training.

"Okay, Hima, let's go drop you off to school" he said as she whined. "Aw come on, don't whine. If you're a good girl I'll get you a snack for dessert" he said as she smiled and nodded.

 **-Sakura-**

Sakura frowned slightly as she made her way towards her parent's house. It wasn't that she was against seeing her mom as it was more she felt embarrassed telling her mom about her failed marriage, even though her mom could probably help her the most.

She let out a sigh as she knocked on her parent's house before the door opened up to reveal the smiling face of her mother Mebuki.

Mebuki, even with her being a grandmother, had a young look to herself. If not for the crow's feet at the corners of her eyes, she would easily be mistaken for only her mid-30s.

"Sakura! Honey, what's wrong?" Mebuki asked as being a mother made her instantly recognize the red eyes of her daughter and the clear signs of crying.

"Hi, Mom. Can I come in? I really need one of our mother daughter times" Sakura said as Mebuki frowned and nodded as she grabbed Sakura's shoulders consoling to guide her inside the house and towards the living room.

"Of course sweetie, just let me brew us up some tea" Mebuki said as Sakura nodded and sat down on the couch while her mother left to the kitchen.

"Where is dad?" Sakura asked as her mother laughed.

"He's out having a guy's day where he meets up with all of his old friends. He will be out nearly all day so it's just us" her mom yelled back from the kitchen as Sakura smiled as she could picture her dad walking through town with his older friends acting like the fools they always did.

It often resulted in her dad being returned home in the night by the police force as he was drunk. He never destroyed anything or did anything criminal, he just got very drunk at the bar with his friends and apparently liked to sing on top of the bar to entertain them.

She couldn't help but shiver as she pictured the chaos that would ensue if her troublemaker dad paired up with Naruto since they both can be incredibly hyper, even Himawari had inherited her blonde friend's personality.

"Here you are sweetie," her mom said as she handed the cup of tea to her "now how about you tell me what has you so stirred up."

Sakura frowned into her cup of tea as she stared at the reflection looking back at her before looking back up to her mom. "I-It's about Sasuke, o-our marriage ended...he divorced me" Sakura muttered out as she could already feel her eyes welling up.

Mebuki frowned as she consoled her daughter, quickly taking the glass and setting it on the table before hugging her daughter close to her. "Oh sweetie, let it out" she said as her daughter cried into her chest.

While Mebuki didn't dare say it she wasn't that shocked that the penny finally dropped. With how much Sasuke was out of the house, wandering around the world, she figured it was only time before he decided to do it.

"Tell me what happened sweetie" she said as she pet and stroked her daughter's hair with a frown. She listened intently, like any mother would, as her daughter cried and told her everything, from Sasuke arriving to even her rather harsh confrontation with Naruto. By the end she was sadly smiling at how caring Naruto was towards her daughter, even after her daughter's bout of anger.

'Oh I have got to thank Naruto for helping my baby girl and little granddaughter. He really is as sweet as everyone says' she thought with a smile as she kissed her daughter's forehead. 'At least I know my daughter has someone to lean on when I can't' she continued to think before her daughter looked up to her.

"W-Where did I go wrong? I-It just all fell apart. M-My dream of marrying the man I've loved since I was a girl is over. I'm no longer an Uchiha anymore" Sakura sobbed out as her mother pet her head with a frown.

"Sakura, you can't blame yourself sweetie. Sometimes things honestly don't work out as well we hope for them to. Sometimes the one you think is your soulmate really isn't and that is okay since I am sure he will show up for you soon" she said as her daughter nodded.

"Right now the most important thing for you is to be there for your daughter as even if the marriage didn't work out she is proof of your former bond and the love you both had for the moments you were both together. The love you two had will always survive in Sarada" Mebuki said as Sakura nodded and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"You're right Mom, Sarada is the proof" she said with a smile before her mother hugged her again. Though all while her mother was hugging she still felt pain in her chest from the damage it had done.

'If this hurts this much I can't even imagine how Naruto felt when it happened to him and even now. Sasuke may not love me in the way she did him but compared to Naruto, where his own wife betrayed him with his own son for who knows how long, I'm surprised he was ever able to recover' Sakura thought with a frown as she realized just how strong Naruto really is.

Not in terms of just physical strength but strength all together. The strength to 'bounce back' after such a painful experience and start returning to his usual self.

'If he can recover from everything that he has been through then so can I! I'm not some weak girl anymore, I can bounce back from this, and I know I can' she thought with determination as her mother let her go.

"So, when do you think you'll bring by the boy who has been helping you so much?" Mebuki teased as Sakura chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"You've seen him before Mom" Sakura said as Mebuki huffed with a frown.

"Yes, from afar but never had the opportunity to talk with him" she said before she snapped her fingers and smiled as an idea formed in her head.

"I know! You should bring him home for the holidays that are coming soon! It would be a great chance to meet him" she said as Sakura frowned slightly. "Plus it would be a special occasion as it would be the first time you ever brought a boy home to meet the parents" she teased as Sakura's cheeks heated up at what her mom was insinuating.

"It's not like that Mom, even if he did come he would have to bring Himawari with him. Would you be okay with that?" she asked as Mebuki smiled.

"Of course she can come, with how mature Sarada has become I never get to baby her anymore and the little 'Princess of the Leaf' as everyone calls her would be more than welcome. Invite him please" Mebuki said as Sakura let out a tired sigh.

"Fine, I'll invite him" Sakura said as her mom smiled before slowly there talk changed from a sad one to a somewhat happy one as they just talked as mother and daughter.

Sakura couldn't help but smile along as her mother always had the effect on her. It was one of the reasons she always loved talking with her mom.

 **-Few Hours Later-**

 **-Sarada-**

As her training and day of D class missions came to an end she sighed as she was about to head to Naruto's office to surprise him before she saw Chocho running towards her.

"Hey girl! I heard the rumors that your dad came back to the village for a bit. What was it for? Maybe some quick hook up with your mom" Chocho teased as she playfully elbowed Sarada before she stopped as she saw the frown on Sarada's face.

"Whoa, who just died?" Chocho asked with a frown as Sarada shook her head.

"No one died...it's just a bit of a story" Sarada said as she briefly explained what had all happened, which made Chocho frown and hug her, pressing her face up against her bust.

"Oh girl, that is terrible. How are you taking it?" Chocho asked with a frown as she let Sarada go.

"Better than Mama but it still feels weird" Sarada said as Chocho smirked and grabbed Sarada's arm.

"I know what we can do to cheer you up!" Chocho said with a smile that always meant a bit of chaos. "We can go shopping! I just got my pay for a bunch of D rank missions, which I'm guessing you did as well since we walked past each other to get the missions. Why not splurge with some shopping to cheer you up" Chocho said as Sarada smiled.

"You know what, that actually sounds fun" Sarada said as Chocho pumped her fist in victory.

"Good, cause I know some awesome shops on sale!" Chocho said excitedly as she grabbed Sarada's arm and ran off, pulling her best friend behind her as Sarada chuckled.

Chocho ended up taking her to numerous stores. She even got a couple of cute outfits and underwear that she was sure Naruto would think they were good on her as she had somewhat figured out what Naruto liked.

She found that Naruto liked her butt a lot and even her rather small chest so she got some clothes that showed them off and she was excited to show them to him.

Chocho also got a few outfits that showed off her butt as well, even more than hers. She got a lot of spats and tight shorts to get some more attention to her since she found she liked people, mostly boys, staring at her.

Sarada though had a nervous look on her face as they had just left one store before Chocho stopped in her tracks and grew one of her dangerous smiles as she followed her line of sight to see it land on an adult shop.

"N-No no no Chocho, we don't have a reason to go in there" Sarada tried to get Chocho to look away before Chocho turned to her with a smirk.

"Like hell we have no reason to go in there. You have your hot lover and I will need some stuff for when I get my own man and where better to go than there! I hear it's the best one in the village" Chocho said as Sarada frowned nervously.

"B-But I would die if people saw me go in there" Sarada said as Chocho rolled her eyes.

"Henge girl, geez" Chocho said as she created a bland civilian henge as Sarada nervously looked between Chocho and the store. "Oh come on girl! Think of how happy he would get to see you with some of the stuff in there" she whispered into Sarada's ear as Sarada grew darker red before sighing and putting up her own henge.

"Fine...I guess if it's for Naruto I can get some things" Sarada muttered as Chocho held in her chuckle as Sarada was too easy to tempt into doing certain things like this. All you had to do was mention Naruto and she would agree.

"Great! I hear they have some fun toys and outfits in here" Chocho said as she pulled Sarada into the store.

Sarada blushed as Chocho dragged her into the store until she lost her near a book rack. 'What are these? They don't look like the usual porn books Icha-Icha' Sarada thought as she had seen the books many times before whenever she was around Kakashi.

She felt her blush darken as her eyes widened 'N-No way! There's a book series that puts you in a relationship with Naruto!?' she thought in shock as she flipped through the pages.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt a hand grab her shoulder before she turned and saw it was Chocho. "Oh? I leave you alone for one second to check something out and you are perving through the books" Chocho teased as she looked over Sarada's shoulder at the book she was reading.

"Ah! I know that series, it's the one that puts you in a relationship with the Seventh," Chocho said as she had heard about the series but never actually looked at them.

"This one has you as his wife I think" Sarada said as Chocho picked up another.

"I think this one has you as his sister...odd but kinky" Chocho said with a smirk as Sarada blushed and looked around until she found the 'best seller'.

"T-This one has you as his sex slave Chocho" Sarada stuttered in a whisper as Chocho and her faces both lit up even more as they couldn't help but flip through it.

"Wow…" Chocho muttered in shock as they flipped through some of the pages. "Have you done any of this with him?" Chocho asked as Sarada blushed.

"W-Well we haven't done it in a while but we've done most of this...except this novel since it's pretty kinky but recently I k-kind of gave him a blowjob under his desk" Sarada muttered as Chocho playfully slapped her arm.

"Shut up! You so did not!" Chocho said with a smirk and light blush as Sarada nodded.

"Mr. Nara walked in on us, which forced me under the desk. I decided to get him back for when he played with me on his table and teased him. I-I also kind of drank his...you know" Sarada said as she was too embarrassed to say it in front of her friend.

"Oh my god! How did it taste?" Chocho asked as Sarada's face went bright red.

"I-I...It's hard to describe" she said as she refused to meet Chocho's gaze. "It tasted good though…" she said in a low tone as Chocho couldn't help but blush as well.

She was about to ask Sarada more about her fun time under the desk before they both froze as they stared down at the book. Apparently the artist liked to have illustrations for the big scenes as there was a very detailed picture of a woman, whose face you couldn't see, bound in leather as four Naruto's surrounded her, completely naked as they all held a leather whip.

Both girls could only stare as they felt blood leak from their noses as they couldn't look away.

'W-Whoa...this is really detailed…' Sarada thought before she frowned a bit 'though he's bigger than that. I-I wonder if he ever thought about using clones like that with me' she thought as she remembered how he had made a clone to play with her breasts that time on the table.

'I-Is that really how it goes?" Chocho flipped the page to see a scene where Naruto and his clones were wrecking the woman in every hole of hers before Sarada slammed the book shut.

"Damn, these are detailed" Chocho thought as she wiped off the blood that was leaking from her nose. "Do you ever think he'd go to town on you like that? I mean he did use a clone to go at your breasts when he could have just as easily plugged your holes up" Chocho asked with a smirk as she watched Sarada quickly toss the book to her before she ran off towards the bathroom covering her nose.

'Huh, Sarada's getting a bit pervy...I like it' Chocho thought with a smirk as she liked flustering up her friend.

She smiled as she walked around the store while she waited for Sarada to return. 'They really do have some interesting toys here' she thought as she eyed the vibrators and couldn't help but smirk as she saw the larger ones.

'Wow, nearly as big as Naruto' Chocho thought as the biggest they went to was around nine or ten inches.

"You see something you like miss?" a store clerk asked as Chocho smiled.

"Yeah, how about this one?" Chocho asked as she grabbed the vibrator and handed it to the clerk with a smirk.

"Ah, one of our best sellers, and on sale so lucky you" the clerk said as normally Chocho wasn't one for toys but from Sarada's talk with her about everything with Naruto it seriously made her change her mind.

"Is this all you will be buying?" the clerk asked as Chocho shook her head.

"No but can you keep it behind here and put it with the rest of my order" Chocho asked as she paid for it while the clerk nodded just as Sarada returned from the bathroom.

"S-Sorry about that. Why were you talking to the clerk?" Sarada asked as Chocho smiled.

"Just asking her about some things. I hear they have some fun costumes" Chocho said as she grabbed Sarada's arm. "For you I'm thinking cat girl while for me I'm thinking bunny girl, now come on!" Chocho said as she dragged Sarada back through the shop.

"W-Wait cat girl?" Sarada asked as Chocho dragged her to the outfit section and handed her the box that held the costume. She frowned as she looked over the picture on the front "Where does the tail attach on? Those shorts would expose most of my butt" she said Chocho smiled.

"Oh you poor little girl" Chocho said with a shake of her head before whispering into Sarada's ear.

"W-What!? I-It's supposed to go in where?" Sarada squeaked out as her hands flew to her butt and covered it, making Chocho catch the outfit box before it hit the floor.

"Relax girl, it's supposed to feel really good apparently if done right and lubricated well enough" Chocho said with a smirk as she reached up and grabbed the bunny outfit as well, thankful that they came in younger size because of the fact that it wasn't uncommon for genin to be in relationships.

"Maybe you should buy one of these for practice" Chocho teased as she handed Sarada the box back with an anal vibrator on top of it.

Sarada could only blush as she accepted the box and begrudgingly the vibrator as well. "Hey can we have a private changing room for the both of us?" Chocho asked an employee as the woman nodded and guided them to the room as Sarada could only blush and look down at the box.

"I must be clear that anything you try on must be worn over your underwear and by no circumstances can be put in" the employee said as she opened the door to 'Changing Room #2'.

"Gotcha, thanks" Chocho said as she guided Sarada into the room as the employee closed the door behind them.

"I don't know about you girl but I am trying this on" Chocho said as she dropped her henge and smiled as she took the outfit box into the changing room, sliding the curtain close behind her.

Sarada could only look around the changing room with a nervous look as she looked down at the picture of the outfit on front of the box. 'S-should I try this on? I mean I should know if it fits' Sarada thought as she looked at the tail part and blushed as she saw it was basically a butt plug to keep the tail in.

She was about to look more into it before she was startled out of her thoughts as the curtain to the changing room quickly slid open.

"Say Sarada what do you think? Do I look like a naughty bunny that needs her cottontail plowed?" Chocho asked as Sarada looked at her outfit and how it made her look.

She wore a black strapless corset teddy, a pair of bunny ears, black pantyhose, a collar that had a bow tie and a pair of cuffs. There was a hole in the corset on the backside over Chocho's butt, letting her see a patch of Chocho's white panties as she held what looked like a butt plug that had a cottontail attached at the end of it.

The corset squeezed everything of hers, bust, butt and even stomach in a way that made them look even more adult. Her breasts were pushed up as the strapless aspect showed off an incredible amount of cleavage as well as let her see Chocho's white bra and bra straps.

As her eyes moved down she felt a spike of jealousy as Chocho's already luscious rear was enhanced even more by the tightness of the corset. It looked even larger and more squeezable as she stuck it out and smiled.

"I'll take that shocked look as a yes" Chocho said in a smile as she turned towards the mirror and gave her butt a slap that made it jiggle perfectly.

'How could I even question myself like that yesterday? I mean look at myself, I'm just as sexy and gorgeous as Naruto said' she thought with a smile as she continued to check herself out in the mirror.

Sarada could only frown and look behind her at her butt before looking back to Chocho's as her friend grabbed her butt while looking at it in the mirror. 'Lucky Chocho, I don't have anything like that' Sarada thought before Chocho stopped and frowned at her through the mirror.

"But you know what Sarada, just imagine how Naruto would react when he sees you in your outfit. If this enhances everything of mine then this," she said pointing to the outfit box "will make your bubble butt and breasts look even more irresistible to your hot hunk of a man" she said as Sarada blushed and smile happily as she nodded.

"H-He does like my butt after all" Sarada said as Chocho rubbed her on the back.

"There you have it. Now just let me change out of this and we can finish up shopping" Chocho said as she walked towards the changing area before looking back and Sarada. "Are you going to try yours on?" she asked as Sarada shook her head.

"I think I'm going to wait to try it on until I use it with Naruto" she said with a blush as Chocho smirked.

"Good idea girl" she said as she closed the curtain behind her to change back out of it. "Oh don't forget we both need some lube if we ever plan to use these things" Chocho said from behind the curtain as she held out the anal plug, wiggling the plug part at her as Sarada blushed.

"Lube? Are you sure we need that?" Sarada asked as the thought of using it felt really naughty, even more than what she had done so far.

"Trust me, if you don't have lube the first few times it will hurt like crazy. Plus if you ever plan on using that butt for more than just for something for Naruto stare at you will need it, especially when you factor in his size" Chocho said as Sarada couldn't help but blush as her mind wandered.

'M-Me and two Narutos...and lube' Sarada thought as her mind wandered off and eyes glazed over.

Chocho smirked as she stuck her head out, figuring Sarada would start daydreaming before she walked out of the changing room in her normal clothes. 'Wow, she really has started getting pervy since getting her boyfriend' she thought with a chuckle as she poked Sarada's butt, which made her jump up and let out a noise that was best described as a mix between a moan and a squeak.

"C-Chocho, I-I uhh" Sarada said before Chocho chuckled and shook her head.

"Save it girl, daydreaming about your man isn't a crime. Now come on we still have some more stuff to buy" Chocho said as she put back on her henge as a blushing Sarada did the same.

Luckily for Sarada's embarrassment they didn't buy much else. Chocho had talked her into getting a vibrator that was the same length as the one she had bought for herself and they each had bought a bottle of lube.

She was thankful the bags from the adult shop were easily hidden in their other bags as they made their way home. They even had some time to drop by Chocho's favorite dango shop and grab a quick lunch.

"Come on inside, I think Mama is still at Grandma's house" Sarada said as Chocho smiled and walked in as they went in towards her room. "I'm a bit nervous but I'm kind of excited for when Naruto sees me in my outfit" Sarada said with a happy smile as she set her bags down in her room and took the outfit out of the bag.

"Oh I would really love to see the look on his face when he sees it because knowing him he's going to love it and it'd be interesting to see" Chocho said with a smirk. "Can I maybe be here when you wear it for him?" she asked as Sarada blushed and looked at her.

"I-I really don't know" Sarada muttered out as the thought of Chocho being there wasn't an adverse idea but it was embarrassing and she didn't know if she exactly had the courage for it.

"I-I was actually wondering if I could watch you and Naruto when you...you know...go at it" Chocho said a bit nervous due to the intimacy of her request as well as the boldness of it.

Ever since Sarada had told her that she was intimate with their Hokage she couldn't really get it out of her mind, even more so once she had her talk with him and the feeling she got when he had stared at her.

"W-What?! Y-You can't be serious" Sarada squeaked out as her face went incredibly red. "N-No! W-Why would I let you watch us?" she stammered out as Chocho frowned.

"Well I'm just curious what it's like to be with a man, the books don't actually show it for girls our age and you're really the only one I can hope to ask about something like this" Chocho said as she nervously rubbed her arms.

"O-Okay I kind of understand that but why me?" Sarada asked as her cheeks were still bright red.

"Well...I want to see what real passion is like and what it's like to someone is with someone who really cares for them like Naruto does for you.

Sarada frowned as a conflict of emotions stirred through her. On one hand she was flattered by what Chocho said about her relationship with Naruto but still felt odd at the thought of Chocho, her best friend, watching her and Naruto have sex.

Chocho frowned as she saw the look of conflict on Sarada's face before she quickly grabbed Sarada's hands and held them in between hers. "Please Sarada, can you please show me what it's like? I want to see how lucky you are to be with someone that will give you this kind of experience and you're the only I can go to for this. I want to see what making love looks like so maybe I can be ready for when I find my own" Chocho pleaded as she stared up at Sarada.

Chocho felt a bit bad about doing all this as it felt manipulative to a degree but something in her told her she needed to see this as it would help her figure out a problem that has been in her head.

"I promise I will owe you massively and I will make it up to you later but please, I'm begging you here" Chocho asked as Sarada frowned and sighed as she saw the look on Chocho's face.

Sarada felt odd about it, something about Chocho's seriousness of the request threw her off guard but the look in her eyes told her it was genuine. She could only let out a sigh as she felt her cheeks heated up, making her look away. "Fine, you can watch...I guess" Sarada muttered as her blush darkened while Chocho's face brightened up.

"Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Chocho yelled out in joy as she jumped at her friend and hugged her tightly and continued to thank her.

"D-Don't thank me yet we still have to figure out how you are going to watch since I doubt Naruto would be okay with you sitting next to the bed while this is all going on" Sarada said as Chocho nodded and let her go.

Chocho frowned as she looked around the room while Sarada decided to change out of her training clothes before her frown slowly morphed into a smile as her eyes moved from Sarada's cat outfit to the closet, which because of the shutters it had made it possible to look out from in the closet but not into the closet from the room.

"How about you actually do wear your costume for him for this time?" she asked as Sarada frowned. "I mean it would keep his attention for sure and when I hide in your closet, which you can only see out from" she said as she opened the closet.

"If you keep his attention with the outfit he honestly wouldn't sense me as he would be too focused on you to think there is anyone in the house let alone in your room besides the two of you" she finished as Sarada frowned, thinking it over.

"I-I guess that would work" Sarada muttered as she blushed as Chocho smiled.

"So maybe you can send a shadow clone to tell him to come over and surprise him" Chocho said as Sarada nodded nervously.

"I-I have to take a shower first" Sarada said as she definitely didn't want to get even more sweaty from sex after she was sweaty from her missions.

"Great, makes time for me to move some things around in your closet to get a good view" Chocho said with a smirk while Sarada blushed embarrassedly before she hurried off to the bathroom with the box that had the cat girl outfit inside it.

She could only chuckle softly at her friend's shyness as she opened Sarada's closet and found it wasn't too messy and even had a spare comforter inside it folded up, most likely for winter, as she moved it closer to the door before she sat on it cross-legged and closed the door to see where she would have to sit in the closet and how high so that she could see all of the bed.

Chocho smiled as she found the height of the comforter perfect for seeing the bed as she herself was also feeling nervous about all of this. Not only was she going to see real sex but it was between her best friend and her Hokage.

She must have been thinking it over for longer than she thought as she heard Sarada walk back into the room. "Chocho? I-I need your opinion on this outfit" Sarada stuttered out as she opened the closet door and smiled as she looked over Sarada.

"I knew I was right to pick that outfit out for you" Chocho said with a smirk as Sarada nervously stood in front of her.

The outfit only consisted of a very short furry tube top that squeezed her breasts in a way that made them look even perkier and only kept the lower half of them covered. The fuzzy shorts were also incredibly low riding, to the point that Sarada had to cover so she wouldn't be flashing her anything while it was also very tight, making her bubble butt even more firm looking.

Even the little cat ears on Sarada's head paired with Sarada's glasses made her look very adorable.

"I-I put on everything but I couldn't put this on" Sarada blushed as she held the anal plug cat tail in her free hand as her other was busy covering her exposed butt that was made so by the shorts so her tail could go in.

"Well I think that's fine," Chocho said with a smirk as she took the tail from Sarada and put in on her nightstand next to the bottle of lube "though maybe Naruto could help you put it in" she teased as Sarada's face turned dark red before she cleared her throat.

"S-So should I surprise him?" Sarada asked as Chocho nodded and gave her a thumbs up as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah! Send a shadow clone, in your normal clothes henge and tell him to come over to your house for a surprise since your mom is still gone and probably will until dinner" Chocho said as Sarada nodded.

"O-Okay, j-just don't make any noise and hide in the closet" Sarada said as her heart was beating hard in her chest as she couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She steeled her nerves as once Chocho was inside the closet she summoned a shadow clone, of course making it in her normal clothes, before she sent it off to get Naruto, hoping he was able to come over.

 **-Naruto-**

Naruto sighed as he and his clones were working through the piles of paperwork that always piled up near the end of the day. He was literally seconds away from forcing his clones to do all of it but he knew it wasn't that responsible.

He was brought out of his thoughts as his office door opened as Sarada walked in, making him let out a sigh of relief as she was an excuse to take a break. "Sarada, thank you for saving me from paperwork" he said with a smile as he went over to her and held her close to him.

"W-Well I was just sent here to bring you to my house. I-I kind of have a surprise for you" Sarada said as Naruto smirked.

"Hmm, a surprise sounds fun" he said as he looked her over and chuckled. "Oh you're a clone, well I have wanted to test out your clone's endurance" he whispered out as Sarada grew dark red as he pressed her up against the wall and smiled.

 **-Sarada-**

Sarada's face turned red as she sat down on her bed, slightly crossing her legs as she gained the memories from her clone.

"What's wrong Sarada?" Chocho asked from the closest as she cleared her throat.

"H-He kind of toyed with the clone a bit before saying he was coming over" Sarada said as she heard the window behind her opened up to reveal Naruto who was entering through it. She quickly casted an anti-pregnancy jutsu over herself. If this was going to go like she thought it was she would definitely need it.

"Oh so I was right when you clone stuttered out 'room' it meant your bedroom" he said with a smile that only grew as he looked over her. "Wow, you look amazing" he said in shock as he brought her up off the bed and made her slowly spin around.

"T-Thanks, I bought it today" she said nervously as he smiled.

"Oh really? What made you want to buy this?" he asked as he couldn't tear his eyes away from her butt as it looked like it was about to burst from her furry shorts as well as because it was half out of them.

He also couldn't help but smile as he also noticed how soft and squeezable as the tube top kept them pushed up.

Chocho couldn't help but watch with a soft blush as she watched just how intently Naruto was staring at Sarada from her butt to her breasts. 'He looks at her just like he did with me' Chocho thought as she smiled at them.

"I wanted to surprise you a bit" Sarada said with a nervous smile as he trailed soft kisses up her jawline.

"Well consider me surprised" he said as he tilted her head up and kissed her deeply.

 **-Lemon Start-**

Sarada moaned softly as she felt Naruto grope and massage her breasts as his tongue explored her mouth.

"I love the sound of my sexy little kitty's purr" Naruto whispered in Sarada's ear as he kissed on her neck as he felt up her supple breasts with even more vigor.

She blushed as she felt his hands trail down her back. His fingers dancing on her bare skin down her lower back. She bit her lip as she felt his strong hands go all the way down to her rear like she knew they would go sooner or later.

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he felt a hole in her shorts with his fingers. Being as explorative as he was he slid his finger into the hole to feel her bare ass and a soft gasp from Sarada. He didn't stop feeling around in it and stroked her ass even tracing his finger between her cheeks.

Cho couldn't look away as the heat on her face grew with her blush. She was looking at her friend in a sexy outfit as her older boyfriend was kissing her while also running his hand down her body. She watched his hand travel down her slender frame before he reached the hole in her outfit instead of pulling back he seemed to be teasing her ass. Just how much or how far she couldn't tell but if the way Sarada was wiggling her hips around he was clearly touching her rear in a way he must not have before.

"Well what is this? A hole. Why is there a hole in your outfit my sexy kitty?" Naruto ask as he kept her pressed against his chest. He frowned a bit as he felt her slightly flinch at his question but before he saw her point to her nightstand with a dark blush.

His eyes followed her hand and smiled as he saw a black tail resting on top of the nightstand and he could tell right away where it would go by the end of the tail. He figured that Sarada didn't feel she could do anything to her rear herself but for her to leave it out and if that tube full of a clear liquid next to it was anything to guess she had everything to have it used.

'Hmm, maybe she just needs some help to finish her transformation even if she doesn't want to admit it herself' he thought with a smirk as he softly prodded and squeeze her bubble butt.

"Well it looks like your outfit isn't finished. We will just have to fix that won't we?" he said as Sarada buried her face in his stomach as she was too afraid to see his face or to face what was coming next.

Her shyness didn't last long as she felt Naruto scoop her up bridal style and walk over to her bed. He smiled down at her as he sat her down on the end of the bed. She watched nervously as he walked over to the tail and the bottle as she saw him pick them both up before he started to walk back to her.

"Don't worry my little Kitty Sarada I won't rush. I want to take my time and make sure you enjoy as I make you fully into my sexy cat" Naruto said with a smile as he got down on his knees.

Sarada watched as he sat the lube down on the bed along with the tail. She shivered as he ran his hands up her legs before he spread her legs wide apart. He smirked as he saw the crotch of the outfit slowly becoming more and damper the more he touched her.

"Now why don't you be a good kitty and reveal that sweet yummy treat of yours so I can eat up every inch of you." Naruto told her as he started to kiss on her inner thighs waiting for her to move the fabric to the side. Kissing his way right up to the thin fabric covering her womanhood. He then slowly ran his tongue along the border of the fabric feeling her slightly spasm from the contact of his tongue on her sensitive area.

Chocho blushed as she couldn't tear her eyes away as she watched her best friend move apart the strip of fabric that covered her womanhood to expose it to Naruto and her in the process. It Chocho's first time ever seeing another girl's pussy and the fact it was Sarada's only made it more embarrassing.

She had seen Sarada naked while changing but this was different. The way her pussy was shining from her own arousal made it look otherworldly compared to normal. She could faintly make out her clit as it was starting to swell and become more prominent to both her and Naruto.

Chocho could only watch as she saw Sarada start to breath heavy and pant which she started to as well as she started feeling hotter and hotter the more she watched. She even felt herself fidget slightly at the idea of revealing herself to a man between her legs with that hungry look in their eyes like the one in Naruto's right now.

"That's my good little kitty, I wonder if I can make you purr" he whispered out as he slowly trailed his tongue up her womanhood, using his tongue to flick the hard bud that the top of it, making her moan as her legs slightly shivered.

He smiled as he took her legs and put them over his shoulders as he buried his face deeper into her overflowing flower. He found he always enjoyed her taste as he took and grabbed the lube to pour it all over his hands and fingers. Naruto then smirked as he gripped her ass tightly and started to massage it through her outfit. He felt her start to throw her hips into his face, trying to grind on it as Naruto slid his tongue deep inside of her.

"N-Naruto…t-that feel...so go-ah!" Sarada said before she was interrupted as she felt him slide his hand down the back of her cat suit and go between her cheeks as his fingers started to stroke on her tight rosebud. It was cold from the lube but the whole new sensation was something she didn't know how to handle. She threw her hips up as she felt his fingers stroke and touch every inch of her tight ass.

"N-Naruto! P-Please that place is d-dirty!" Sarada moaned out as she felt herself being simulated from both her ass and her pussy by his tongue and finger. She couldn't believe she was actually here on her bed while her mom was out, in a cat suit with her older boyfriend eating her out and teasing her ass all at the same time.

A month ago she never would have thought this would happen in her wildest dreams but here she was and it was all true.

Naruto smiled as he was tasting her and her overflowing juices. She might be saying it was dirty but he found she wasn't telling him to stop. He smirked as he decided to see how she reacted when he steps it up a level.

Quickly and all at once he surprised her as he moved his mouth up and wrap his lips on her clit and give it a nibble as he was also sucking on it. At the same time he quickly took and slid his middle finger into her once untouched ass.

He smiled as he noticed how tight it was as she clenched a little but the lubed help while his stimulating of her clit loosened her up enough that he could slide more and more of his finger in till it was all the way to his second knuckle. He then started to stroke the walls of her ass as he kept focus on stimulating her clit.

"Ah! M-My ass! Y-You're in my ass Naruto! Y-Your finger is deep in me~!" Sarada couldn't help but shout and slightly moan as she felt something inside her rear for the first time.

She could feel his finger stroking all around inside of her and even more so when it started to pump in and out of her backside. The whole time she was being forced to feel a whole new experience as her clit was being drowned in attention. She shivered as she felt Naruto take and slide his tongue inside her once against and start to feel around.

"N-N-Naruto~!" Sarada shouted as she felt Naruto's tongue and finger start to touch against each other inside her. Only the thin sensitive wall of flesh separating the two invaders from touching each other inside of her, sending bolts of pleasure through her. The feeling of sensitive wall of flesh being stimulated from two different sides at once was too much for the poor girl as she had to shoot her head back as she quickly neared her limit.

Naruto smiled as Sarada came, squirting on his chest and a bit on his face before he smiled and licked his lips "That's my good girl, always so sweet as ever" he said as he slowly slid his finger out of her ass, teasing her and making her quiver more.

Chocho's eyes widened as she saw Sarada cum and fall back on the bed 'Wow...she really is a squirter' she thought as she looked at Sarada while Naruto cleaned his face. This was a side of Sarada that she had never seen, she saw her panting with lust in her half lidded eyes. It was clear they were not done even with her just cumming all over Naruto's face.

"I always loved when my sexy little kitten gets me nice and wet but I think it is times to finish the outfit. I want you to get on all fours and put that sexy ass in the air for me." Naruto told Sarada as he got near the head of the bed. Sarada doing as she was told forced herself up to her hands and knees, despite how weak she was from just cumming.

"Do you see this," Naruto said as he showed her the anal plug end of the tail "this will soon be going inside of your tight virgin ass Sarada." Naruto whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. "I want you to help lube it up give your future anal plug some good licks to make it nice and wet for your tight ass" he told her as he put the plug end up to Sarada's face.

Doing as she is told with a major blush on her face she started to lick the anal plug. She was incredibly thankful that it hadn't been inside her yet. Though the idea she was using her own mouth and tongue to get her anal toy ready was a turn on to her.

Chocho could only watch as she knew about anal play but had never done it or even seen it. The fact it was being done by Sarada, who was normally so reserved, experience something so adult and slightly taboo to some people.

After a while of watching Sarada lick and suck on the plug Naruto felt it was enough before he pulled it away from her lips and got behind her.

He smiled as he grabbed a handful of her ass with his free hand and started to massage it. He could feel her twitch from all the contact to her rear. Naruto smirked as he moved to feed the tail through the hole in the outfit and get it ready to go inside of her.

Slowly moved the fabric to the side to look at Sarada's bare uncovered ass before he made a clone which shocked Sarada seeing a second Naruto as she felt him grip her ass and start to spread her ass cheeks apart. She couldn't help but blush at being spread apart like this.

Naruto was definitely enjoying the view of her, slightly wet from his finger play, tight rosebud and could clearly see the darker flesh of her twitching asshole. He smirked as he started to cover the anal plug with lube. Once he was done he started to pour some right onto her tight asshole.

He feel her jump at the cold liquid drips down on her as he even saw her asshole tighten from it. He smirked as he took his hand and made sure to tease and stroke it against her tight asshole making it shine.

"Now my sexy Sarada I am going to make you into a full kitty right now. Get ready and try to relax this should help" Naruto said as he made one more clone and had it get under Sarada and start to finger her already sensitive pussy and swollen clit, while the other was still massaging her ass, causing her to moan out throwing her head back.

She widened her eyes slightly as she started to feel the plug press against her asshole. It slowly pressed harder and harder until she felt it start to slide inside her ass from all the lube and started to open up her asshole.

She gripped the sheets tightly as she clenched her teeth feeling something so large enter her. She knew it wasn't as large as Naruto penis but it was the largest thing she ever had inside of her untouched ass. Sarada couldn't help but trigger her Sharingan as she felt the major curve of the plug push its way into her forcing her tight asshole stretch out to have the toy fit inside of her.

"A-Ah~! My ass! Something is in my ass!" Sarada moaned out as her Sharingan shined red. She shivered as she looked forward and due to her now increased eyesight she could see Chocho looking through her closet door.

She had been so caught up in all of this she forgot her best friend had been in her closet watching it all but she couldn't break eye contact as she moaned and panted from both having her ass filled for the first time and the clone Naruto still fingered and ate her out. She could only pant with a little drool running down the corner of her mouth.

Sarada couldn't believe Chocho was still watching her as she took the anal plug tail in her ass while three Naruto's were giving her attention at once. She felt so naughty being watched doing something so bad but she couldn't help but feel slightly turned on as well. Seeing Chocho's wide eyes look at her made her feel bad but that was until she remembered this was what she wanted and she was getting it. Though due to her Sharingan she would always remember the look on Chocho's face as she was watching her being pleasured.

Sarada let out a loud moan as she felt the whole plug enter her rear while one clone was massaging her ass and kept it spread as the other was nibbling on her already sensitive clit and his tongue was pressing against her g-spot inside her.

Chocho could feel her eyes almost bulge out of her head from what was going on now. Sure she was the one that came up with the idea of the outfits but something like all this happening from it never crossed her mind. She was watching Sarada both being eaten out by one of Naruto's clone as another held her ass cheeks apart while the real one slid the anal plug end of the tail into Sarada's now lubed ass.

She blushed as she heard Sarada moaning and grunting from all the simulation she was feeling but the thing that stood out to her the most was the look on Sarada's face. She looked like she couldn't decide if it was heaven or hell right now. Her Sharingan was flared from the pleasure of everything or the discomfort of the tail going in. Chocho blushed even darker as she saw Sarada look right at her as she was panting almost like a wild animal.

'Is this what it is like? Is this what moments of pleasure and passion are like for a woman?' Chocho thought as almost on instinct she clenched her own ass at the idea of having something or someone invade it, she couldn't tell if it was out of fear or anticipation.

"There you are now a fully cat now. I am expecting you to say meow from now on right?" Naruto asked with a grin as he made his clones dispel though Sarada couldn't answer as she just kept panting while her legs shook.

"I said you will meow from now on right Sarada?" Naruto said as he grabbed the tail and start to wiggle it around causing the plug to move around in her tight ass.

"AH! Y-Yes whatever you say!" Sarada moaned out as her arms gave out and she fell forward onto the sheets with her ass still in the air on her shaky legs.

"Yes what Kitty Sarada?" Naruto asked as he kept playing with her tail and even gave her ass a nice little smack.

"Y-YES MEOW!" Sarada shouted as she threw her head back while still not able to hold herself up just yet. She was being simulated too much with too many new feeling at once and it is almost too much for her.

'W-Wow, she is actually meowing' Chocho thought in shock as Sarada was really getting into it. Chocho blushed as she couldn't tell if this was funny or hot to see.

"Good girl" Naruto said as he stopped touching her tail and started to kiss on her neck before he started to run his hands on the zipper on Sarada's shorts.

"P-please stop teasing Naruto Meow" Sarada said as she moaned from feeling Naruto's lips pressing against her now sweat covered neck.

"Well then tell me what is it you want then Sarada. I want to hear you say what it is you want me to do to you." Naruto said as he triggered a seal he put on his clothing which made them vanish. He smiled as he took his large erection and started to grind it against her soaking wet lower lips causing the now cat-girl to moan feeling something so hot touch her in a sensitive place.

"Come on my little kitty, tell me what it is you want" he said as he teased her lightly my pressing the tip of his member up against her entrance, almost letting it go in her before he pulled it out, causing her to whine.

"I-I want your…" Sarada mumbled before Naruto smirked and gave her tail a light tug making her moan loudly. "I want your dick inside me meow!" she moaned out loudly before Naruto let go of her tail and smiled at her.

Naruto smiled as he leaned over and whispered in Sarada's ear "Remember you are not Sarada but Kitty-Sarada. You can say whatever you want and feel, no need to hold back or be a good girl with me. I want to hear you be as vocal as you can. And that will go double since I am about to…." He cut himself off when he gripped her hips and plunged deep inside of her pussy as far as he could go.

He still couldn't fit all of his 13 inches inside of her but he was sure he shoved enough inside her to satisfy her more than enough. He smiled as he held onto her hips tight as he pulled down her shorts all the way as he wanted nothing in the way.

Naruto quickly started to thrust back and forth inside of her, taking it slow but picking up speed the more he thrusted. He made sure that when his hips met her bubble butt he would push against her tail each time. This caused a very enjoyable moan and gasp from her lips as it caused more simulation to her body.

"Oh god~ I-It feels so good meow" Sarada moaned out as she moaned each time the tip of his member pressed against the entrance to her womb.

"You feel so good Sarada, I love the feeling of your tight pussy hugging my hard dick" Naruto told her as he reached around to the front of her and started to squeeze her breast, pulling down her top to reveal her breasts and have whichever one he wasn't groping bounce with each thrust.

"I-I love your dick inside me meow~" Sarada moaned out as she felt him pinch her nipple and softly pull on it.

Chocho was slightly in shock as she watched her best friend be filled with Naruto's penis. She couldn't help but watch Sarada's face, the look on it screamed pleasure as Sarada literally screamed as well. Sarada was usually so careful about what she said and did but there she was in front of her panting and moaning in pleasure.

"I love how naughty you are Kitty Sarada. Listen to how dirty your mouth is as that is a real turn on. I wonder what other slutty things I can get you to say" Naruto said as he grinned and he picked up speed in his piston like thrust inside the smaller woman knowing he was making a visible bulge inside her stomach.

He smiled as he got an idea before he reached up and grabbed her tail once again. He now start to pump it back and forth inside of her ass, making it come halfway out of her before he pushed it back in.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he heard her yell while she threw her head back with her tongue out. He kept going, picking up speed as he used the tail to violate her once pure ass as he felt her cum over and over on this hot raw dick that is kissing her womb repeatedly.

"You want to filled with my hot cum don't you my Kitty-Sarada?" he asked as he whispered into her ear while he continued to thrust and play with her ass with the tail.

"Y-yes~ P-Please cum in me meow! I want to feel your hot cum flood my little pussy meow!" Sarada shouted out at the top of her lungs. Even in her pleasure she couldn't believe she said that out loud. She was really letting go but Sarada guessed that countless orgasms would do that to someone.

"That's my good little Kitty-Sarada, and for being such a good girl I'll give you a gift" he said with a smirk as he pulled himself out until only his tip was in before he plunged it inside her with one powerful thrust, making her let out a loud quivering moan.

She felt her head going numb as he continued his long and deep thrusts before she gasped as she felt his dick push its way into her womb. "O-Oh god meow! P-Please fill me up meow~!" Sarada moaned out loudly as she found herself moving her hips so that when he thrusted back in she crashed her butt up against him, making him go even deeper. The sound of flesh meeting flesh, creaking of the bed, and moans filled the room on top of the strong smell of sex.

"I-I'm cumming Naruto meow! Cum with me. I want to you to claim my insides with your cum Meow!" Sarada shouted as she threw her hips back even harder knowing she was very close to cumming herself and wanted to do all she could to get him to cum with her.

Naruto smiled as he quickly rammed as much of his length as he could into her tight pussy and womb before he groaned as he released a large load into her. "Enjoy your gift" he whispered out to her as she widened her eyes in shock and let out a loud moan.

"AH I-It's so hot! It's filling me up. I'm cumming Meowww~!"Sarada shouted as she felt powerful bursts after bursts of Naruto's hot cum flood her core, warming her up from the inside. His continued thrusting throughout his orgasm didn't help as she it caused her to cum hard making even more of his seed pour out of her as she couldn't fit all of his massive load inside her. She could feel him finally finish cumming as he pulled out of her and thinking it is over.

Chocho quickly had to cover her mouth to muffle her gasp as she saw Sarada letting Naruto cum deep inside her. She bit her lip as she felt a shiver go through her and even felt her core, her womb, start to ache as the cum dripped out of Sarada.

'I really hope that Sarada's jutsu works cause if not she definitely has Naruto's kid' she thought as she continued to watch cum drip out of Sarada and even the slight bump forming from all of it in Sarada's stomach.

Her mind wandered as she wondered how it felt to have a man fill her up with his seed. She remembered that Sarada said it felt hot. She didn't even realize she had started panting until she saw her breath from how hot she getting. The way her family was they were often hotter than normal to help them burn weight.

Sarada's rest was short lived as Naruto picked up and put on her feet, making her bend over against the closet door with her ass sticking out towards him. She turned in shock as she look around and to her shock Naruto is still rock hard with both their fluids dripping off his hard dick making it shine as well as look like it is ready to ravish her again.

"We aren't over my little Kitty-Sarada, I am going to make you purr more and more" he whispered to her as he spread her legs apart and squeezed her ass as he watched his seed leak out of her.

Naruto smiled as he grabbed her hips again like his hands belonged there and started to plunge back inside her again, shoving his cum back into her. Due to her already being full of his hot cum it start to make a loud smacking sound of him going in and out of her as well make the mixture of their cum go flying on the closet as well as the floor as Naruto pounded her relentlessly.

He grinned as he reached one hand again and start to pump and wiggle her tail around, stimulating her ass again making Sarada to let out a loud moan with her eyes almost rolling back into her head and her tongue hang out from her mouth under the constant stimulus.

"O-Oh looks like my little kitty is starting to like having her ass played with. Tell me Sarada do you like having your ass played with? Are you really a secret slutty girl just for me that enjoy having me play with your naughty hole while your other one is full of my seed and throbbing dick?" Naruto asked her while continuing to thrust his hips and pump of the toy in her ass. He even started to plunge the toy deeper into her ass causing her to gasp from having it go deeper into the tight ass.

"Y-Y-Yes meow~! M-My ass feels so good meow!" Sarada moaned out as she couldn't hold her head up, causing it to rest against the door of the closet while her tongue still hung out of her mouth.

"Good girl. I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you beg for me to fuck your slutty pussy that is now shaped for my dick only. I want to hear you plead for me to keep playing with your virgin ass. I want you to ask me to train your tight ass so later on I can fuck it till it is gaping wide and pour out my cum. Isn't that what you want my sexy Sarada to get to the point where you can have my hard dick in every part of your body and I can claim all of you?" he said as he made it a point by gripping the tail tighter as he plunged it deeper he start to move it around in a circle over and over as he took his dick and aim it for her g-spot making where he was going out of his way to constantly stimulate it over and over again.

Sarada, drunk in pleasure could only work to get more pleasure. "Y-Yes meow! P-Please fuck me and play with my ass meow! I-It feels so good meow~!" she purred out with a moan. "Ah! Y-Yes you are right I am a slut. I am your slut Naruto. I love it when you are inside me. Train my a-ass to be yours. More. FUCK ME MORE MEOW!" Sarada shouted out, seemingly truly lost in her lust, and not caring about anything else except getting more pleasure.

"You are such a good kitty, you deserve a lot of treats" he said with a smirk as he rammed his dick back into her and kissed Sarada deeply, sucking on her tongue and continuing to stir the anal plug around in her ass.

Sarada could only moan into the kiss while he wrapped his tongue around hers and kept thrusting into her and playing her ass as he pulled the plug in and out of her ass.

"I-I'm cumming again. Naruto please flood this slutty pussy meow!" Sarada said between moans as she feel the closet door rattle under the force of the two of them make love. She honestly didn't know how much longer she can go.

"So quick to cum my slutty kitty, let it all out and I'll fill your slutty pussy up to the brim" he whispered out to her as he quickly thrusted hard and deep into her pussy as he went so far as to toy with her as by pulling the plug straight from her ass before shoving it back in, over and over again.

Sarada could feel her legs quivering as her she felt the plug repeatedly be pulled out and shoved back in her ass while he plowed her pussy. "P-P-Please meow! C-Cum inside me meow!" Sarada said as she came, squirting on his dick and the closet door before she gasped as he picked her up, holding her legs before he came into her, filling her up before cum over flowed from her and dripped out onto the closet door and floor.

Chocho had struggled to stay silent as she was essentially given a close up viewing of Sarada being plowed. The entire time she could clearly see Naruto thrusting inside of Sarada and even feel some of the force of his thrusts behind his hips from how much the door was shaking.

She even got lightheaded from the strong smell of their sex and even more so once they had gotten close to her.

Her eyes widened as she felt some kind of liquid splash onto her face before she realized it was from Sarada as she juices squirted through the closet from the force of Naruto ravishing her. She was frozen as she saw them reach their orgasms before even more wetness hit her cheeks and face.

She blushed as she wiped her cheeks before the blush darkened as she saw the white juices on her fingers as she couldn't help but move her hand to her mouth, licking up the cum before she quickly clenched her legs together as due to her clan's connection with food she tasted every aspect and flavor of the cum.

 **-Lemon End-**

Naruto smiled as he quickly caught Sarada as her legs gave out from under her before he carefully laid her down on the bed and kissed her cheek as he carefully removed the plug from her.

"Sorry if I was a bit rough, this outfit really worked" he said with a soft chuckle as he laid next to her and stroked her cheek.

"It's okay Naruto, I loved it and if it ever got too much I would tell you. You don't have to be afraid of breaking me" Sarada said as she kissed his hand as he stroked her cheek. She blushed a bit as she looked towards the closet "C-Can you maybe get me a glass of water?" she asked as he nodded and kissed her softly.

"Of course sweetie" he said with a smile as he made his clothes reappear as he left the room.

Once Naruto left the room Sarada turned to the closet "Chocho, leave now quickly. W-We'll talk about this later" she said as she watched the closet door open and a heavily blushing, messy faced Chocho walk out of it.

Chocho, trying as hard as she could, couldn't look away as she saw Sarada, sweaty and leaking juices on the bed. This was no longer just Sarada her best friend but a womanly version of her. "O-Okay, we'll talk later" Chocho said in a low whisper as she tore her eyes away, quickly grabbing her bags before she jumped out the window.

The images of everything were still clear in her head as she quickly ran off from Sarada's house. 'I-I know that is what I wanted but it was so intense' she thought as she felt dampness in between her legs.

She couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up as all she could imagine was Naruto's member as it pistoned in and out of Sarada but only her mind replaced herself with Sarada. 'Oh god...please don't tell me I actually want Naruto even if he is with Sarada' she thought with a frown as she skidded to a stop on the roof.

'This is sucks' she thought with groan as she felt her emotions stir inside her. She was torn up between being incredibly turned on and guilty for falling for Naruto in such a way. 'I really need to get this off my mind...maybe with some help' Chocho thought as she stared down at her bag and jumped off towards home to break in her vibrator to help get all of this out of her head.

She frowned as she felt a bead of liquid move down her cheek before she stopped and wiped her face to see more cum on her hands, making her blush even more. 'Great, good thing I found this before I got home' she thought as she was about to wipe her hand clean before she stared at the cum on her hand.

Her mind went back to the small taste she got in the closet before she licked her hand clean, causing her legs to buckle as the taste of it nearly brought her to the edge before she bit her lip and lightly moaned.

'C-Crap now I really need to get home faster' Chocho thought as she stood back up on her wobbly legs, the taste of the cum still in her mouth as she jumped faster towards her house so she could calm herself down after this surprising afternoon

 **-Chapter End-**

So this chapter had a good bit of drama and development for characters.

There was even a hot lemon with Sarada in a cat girl costume while Chocho watched (which was fun to write and help write mind you). I hope you all liked that.

I added the bunny outfit for Chocho cause I literally couldn't resist given the figure she has in this story

Who I am adding to the pairing will be shown in time, I just have to set it up but I will not be revealing it ahead of time since I don't want to spoil anything.

Til the Next Time

Drop a review!

See Ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Tales of Lust**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Contributor: DragonPony022**_

Sakura smiled softly as she returned home from her mother's house, happy at how her mother had helped her realize that she could recover. Her smile turned into a confused look as she saw Naruto in her kitchen cooking again.

"Oh, welcome home Sakura. I'm just cooking dinner again for us all tonight, I am even having a clone pick up Himawari" he said with a smile as Sakura looked around.

"Okay? Where is Sarada?" Sakura asked as she had expected her daughter to be close to her new boyfriend, especially while she was out of the house, unable to stop them from kissing.

"Well she was tired after training and her D-rank missions so she passed out" he said as he tried not to think of how Sarada was passed out on the bed naked dripping out his juices before he shook it off and smiled at Sakura.

Sakura frowned as she sat down in the kitchen. "You know you don't have to keep doing this Naruto" Sakura said as she was becoming slightly guilty at how she was letting Naruto essentially spoil her.

Naruto chuckled as he used a spoon to scoop up some of the stew he was cooking before he offered it to Sakura. "Sakura don't worry, I like spending time with the two of you and I promised you I would be here for you so until I know you are 100 percent better I will be here and that is that" he said as she pouted with a soft blush but opened her mouth to taste the stew.

Sakura was a bit flustered, not that she'd admit it, as this was the first in a very long time since she has had any man show her attention. The last time was when she traveled around with Sasuke while pregnant with Sarada and that was 14 almost 15 years ago. And the way Naruto gave it was different than Sasuke as Naruto was so sweet and caring to her.

The realization of just how sweet and there for her Naruto was made her blush darken as she watched him cook her and her daughter food with a warm smile as he went back to tending for the stew.

Sakura shook the blush and the thoughts that were coursing through her head away as she looked back towards him. "You know funny thing, when my mom and I were talking you came up" she said as he chuckled.

"I hope good things since I am your Hokage after all" he teased as she slapped his arm playfully with a smirk.

"We were just talking how you've been here for me and my mom wanted to invite you over for the holidays that are coming up. She said you can bring Himawari since she wants to meet the 'Princess of Konoha' as well" she said as Naruto started laughing loudly as he somewhat hunched over.

"Do people really call her a princess?" he asked as Sakura nodded. "That is adorable, it definitely suits her" he said as he remembered all the times she pulled him along to play princess where he would have to save her from the 'dragon'. He had to buy her a lot of princess dresses for that but it was worth it since it made her happy.

"So do you want to come? You don't have to if you have other plans" Sakura said as he shook his head.

"I'm good with coming over for the holidays. It sounds like a fun time and Himawari will love it, thank you for inviting us" he said with a smile.

"Inviting you to what?" Sarada asked as they turned to see a still slightly tired Sarada limp into the kitchen as Naruto felt his face heat up slightly before she sat down.

"To the holidays over at your grandmother's house. What happened to you Sarada? Why are you limping?" Sakura asked as Sarada's face turned dark red as she avoided eye contact with her Mama or Naruto.

"I fell down during training, Konohamaru-sensei caught me off guard" Sarada lied effortlessly as Sakura frowned.

"Want me to heal it for you?" Sakura asked as Sarada shook her head knowing her mom would be able to figure out that her ass was hurting and not her leg, which would raise questions she really didn't want to answer.

"I'm fine Mama, I need to learn how to heal on my own" Sarada said as she quickly got up from her seat and moved over to help Naruto behind the counters as her lower body was blocked by the island in the center of the kitchen.

"You know you could have rested more" Naruto said as he rubbed Sarada's back with a half frown.

"No I'm fine, I didn't want to sleep this all off. I have to get use to this kind of stuff as your girlfriend and lover" Sarada whispered to him as she bit her lip as Naruto's hand gently rubbed her ass, almost petting it.

"I know I can get into it but you really do a great job at handling it all. It means a lot to me that you try this hard" Naruto said with a warm smile as Sarada had to bite back a moan as she felt his finger trace in between her cheeks and graze against her still sensitive ass.

Sarada had to clutch onto the counter for support as she felt him stroke her with more vigor as a moan vibrated in her throat as she couldn't hold it back as best as she wanted. She knew she should have told him to stop but something in her loved it when he teased her like this.

Naruto smirked as he had already figured out how much Sarada loved to be teased through her emotions every time he did it. His emotion sensing made things like this very easy as with it he could tell if his partner was for or against something while he was doing it so he could stop or continue depending on it.

His smile grew as he felt Sarada press her butt against his hand more as she looked up at him, her glasses barely holding onto her face with her white skin stained with a dark red blush as she panted slightly with a pleading look in her eyes. She was almost begging him to mount her, not even caring that her mother was behind them flipping through a magazine while he cooked.

"Later Sarada, I'll make it up to you" he whispered softly as he realized all of his teasing seemed to work much better than he originally intended, though not that he minded as long as he wasn't making her do anything she wasn't comfortable with.

"Daddy!" Himawari's voice yelled out as Sarada felt like she had been doused in ice cold water, calming herself down near instantly as she felt Naruto's hand leave her ass as he turned and caught Himawari, who had jumped at him with a flying hug.

"There's my little princess!" he said with a smile as he hugged her and twirled a bit as she giggled and hugged him. "How was your day today?" he asked as he sat her down on the island.

"Good! I had lots of fun!" she said with a large smile that she had inherited from him.

"Well guess what, Sakura was nice enough to invite us to spend the holidays with her and Sarada. What do you say to her?" he asked as Himawari quickly jumped off the island and ran to Sakura.

"Thank you Auntie Sakura!" Himawari yelled excitedly as she hugged his teammate, making her hug back after a quick moment of shock at how bubbly Himawari was, though with her she was always this way.

Hyperness was also something she had inherited from Naruto.

"You're welcome sweetie, now how about you go with Sarada and get washed up since dinner is almost ready" Sakura said as Himawari let her got and accepted Sarada's hand as her daughter led her friend's towards the bathroom.

"I swear the more and more I am around her I am confirmed that she is a mini you" Sakura said as he smiled happily with a chuckle.

"Yeah, she's a great kid and is turning out great" he said with a smile as Himawari was his little ray of sunshine that helped a lot during his recovery. She often sat on his lap making him wrap his arms around her, only leaving his side when he forced her to go to school.

"Oh, on my way back I bumped into Ino, she invited me to a girls night out thing tomorrow and I was wondering if you could look after Sarada since knowing Ino she might keep me out really late and force me to drink" Sakura said with a sigh as she could already feel the hangover coming.

"Trusting me with my new girlfriend for once? Awfully brave of you" he teased as she rolled her eyes.

"Consider this my approval to be with my daughter like you have so far" Sakura said as Naruto turned towards her with a sigh.

"Was it that obvious?" he asked as he was somewhat surprised by the lack of anger in Sakura.

"For a mother yes, other people no. I know you two have already gone pretty far, I recognized all the signs but I also noticed how happy she was. As long as you fully respect her and love her then I am moderately okay with this" Sakura said in a serious tone as he nodded.

"H-He does respect me and hasn't done anything I haven't wanted" Sarada said with blush as she had come back just in time to overhear her Mama saying she knew about her and Naruto's activities.

"Good, just be careful as I don't want to be a grandmother just yet" Sakura said with a smile as Sarada's blush only grew darker as she walked over to Naruto, a bit embarrassed as she was walking around with his seed in her as she hadn't had the time to take a shower and get clean. She felt bad as she had already done things that if they had wanted would have made her pregnant easily.

"I'll watch after Sarada and we'll be safe don't worry" he said as Sarada almost let out a squeak as she felt Naruto's hand slide down the back of her pants and give her butt a direct squeeze. "Right Sarada?" he asked as he gave it off soft squeeze making her blush.

"Y-Yeah, we are safe Mama" Sarada said quickly before she felt Naruto's hand slide out of her pants as Himawari returned from the bathroom.

"What is for dinner Daddy?" Himawari asked as she walked over to him asking to be picked up.

He smiled as he picked her up and let her look into the pot "Some stew today but it tastes really good" he said as Himawari smiled and nodded before he set her back down. "Now how about you help set the table" he said with a smile as she nodded vigorously as she helped get the table set while he finished up the stew and started to dish up the bowls.

"Now be careful walking over to the table" he said as he gave Himawari her bowl as she decided to take it over herself.

"I will Daddy" she said as she stared at her bowl and carefully walked over.

"Come on girls, get your bowl while it's hot" he said with a smile as he took off his apron while the two now Haruno girls dished up their food.

"You really spoil us with all this food" Sakura muttered as she started to drool at the smell of the stew.

"Just enjoy the food Sakura, I do this because I like to" he said as he patted her on the back as he took his bowl and sat down next to Himawari as Sakura watched her daughter sit across from Naruto.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at how Naruto has changed things for her and her daughter for the better before she chuckled and sat down at the table to enjoy a dinner situation that was slowly becoming a common occurrence.

 **-Next Day-**

Naruto smiled as he walked over to Sakura's house with Himawari on his shoulders as today was the weekend. He didn't have to worry about work as he had clones focusing on that since he promised Sakura that he would watch Sarada and he thought he might as well bring Himawari over as well.

"Now you have to be a good girl over at Auntie Sakura's house today since we are watching it for her" he said as Himawari, like him as a kid, bounced around a lot and often when she had friends from school over got too excited and ended up knocking something over.

Of course he knew it was an accident so he never scolded her, only told her to calm down and help him clean up. The older she got, now being eight years old, she was able to calm down more so than before.

"Okay Daddy, I'll be a good girl" Himawari said happily as she smiled at passing people from atop her dad's tall shoulders.

"Oh good you're here" Sakura said as she stood outside in modern clothes, sticking to a red long sleeve blouse with tan pants that went to her mid-calf and showed off her legs and ass quite well. The shirt had a dipping neckline that showed off her skin and a bit of cleavage.

"Wow~ You look pretty Auntie Sakura" Himawari said in awe as Naruto set her down on the ground in front of Sakura.

"Why thank you sweetie, that's very nice of you" she said as Himawari smiled up at her.

"Go inside and play with Sarada, I'll be in soon" he said as Himawari nodded and hurried inside after taking off her shoes.

Naruto smirked as he looked Sakura over "Hmm showing off your Milf goods? I envy the guys in the bar tonight as I don't blame them for not being able to take their eyes off the Haruno family ass" he said with a chuckle as Sakura held back her blush as she decided to try and get back at him for all the times he's made her blush.

Sakura smiled deviously as she struck a pose, putting one hand on her hip as she used the other to pull at the neckline of her shirt, exposing more cleavage "Oh really? You think I'm a Milf now?" she asked as she was sure he would start blushing.

"You definitely are, you're too beautiful not to be" he said in a 'matter of fact' tone, catching her off guard by how serious it sounded, like it was an undeniable fact to him.

She felt her blush creep onto her cheeks as it honestly touched her. She might not be looking for anyone but to feel that she was still attractive and sexy at her age, after having a kid made her feel great. It even helped that Naruto, someone she admitted was very attractive, would think that about her. It honestly gave her a massive boost of confidence.

"W-Well I have to go meet Ino and the other girls. They wanted to meet at Ichiraku's before we most likely go shopping and end it with a drinking at a bar" she said as he chuckled.

"Well have fun, tell the girls I said hi" he said as he waved to her while she started to walk off.

Sakura couldn't help but blush as she felt Naruto's eyes watch her as she walked off, especially training onto her rear. For as long as she could remember he always stared at her rear, never in a perverse way though, more just admiring it. She even remembered catching him staring a few times back with they were genin when her qipao style top would rose and exposed her spat shorts.

Naruto always seemed to pick up her mood in the weirdest of ways, staring at her ass included.

"Okay girls, it's just us for the rest of the day so we can relax" Naruto said with a smile as he entered the house while Sarada frowned.

"I don't know why Mama made you watch over me...not that I'm complaining" Sarada said as she held her boyfriend's hand.

"Well it's not that your mom doesn't trust you since you are a responsible genin and 14 almost 15 year old young woman but you are her daughter and as a mother she worries, hence why she has me over" Naruto said with a smile as he kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Plus I think it shows she accepts our relationship more if she let me be alone with you like this, even if Himawari is here" he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her softly, making her smile as she returned the kiss.

"There's my good little kitty, all happy and smiling" he teased as she blushed and buried her face in his chest. "Aww are you embarrassed meow?" he asked as she embarrassedly started to hit on his chest making him laugh before he picked her up and kissed her cheek making her calm down.

"It's too embarrassing to remember" she muttered as he pet her hair.

"I'm sorry Sarada, did I go too far that time?" he asked as she quickly looked up at him and shook her head vigorously.

"No! I was okay with all of it! I-It's just surprising and a bit weird to me that I did all of that. I feel I'm becoming more and more of an adult around you" she said with a happy smile as this was what she wanted, to be with him and for him to see her as his lover, not some child.

"Well you are an adult the second you got your headband and carried yourself as such" he said before he leaned down towards her. "And if by the way you love to ride me is anything you are definitely an adult" he whispered as she blushed dark red and wiggled out of his arms, pouting at him as he pet her head.

"Sorry, you are just too adorable when you get all embarrassed" he said as she let him kiss her forehead as his apology.

"Sarada-chan! Come play with me" Himawari said excitedly as she ran towards the two and grabbed Sarada's hand.

Sarada could only smile as Himawari excitedly started to pull her away towards the living room as Naruto chuckled at the two of them, glad his daughter was still friends with Sarada.

He was a bit afraid of how she would react when he told her about Sarada being his new girlfriend but when he did tell her she accepted it greatly. She said she was happy for him and even teased about Sarada being her new Mommy, which even made him blush before she laughed it off.

"You girls have fun, I'm going to maybe get some snacks ready cause personally I am hungry" he said as he walked into the kitchen while he could already hear the sounds of Himawari's laughter as the two of them played.

 **-Sakura-**

Sakura hurried towards Ichiraku's Ramen as she didn't want to be late or the last one to arrive as Ino would have teased her mercilessly for it. "Please tell me I wasn't late" Sakura asked out she noticed Ino and Temari waiting for her.

"No you weren't late Forehead, we are still waiting for Karui" Ino said with a smirk as she looked at her friend. "So what took you so long? Especially when you live the closest to here" she said as Sakura sighed.

"I had to wait for Naruto to drop by since I wanted him to look after Sarada" Sakura said as Ino's smirk only grew as Temari grew a smile of her own.

"Oh, Naruto is over at your house? Do you often have Naruto over?" Temari asked as Sakura was already regretting bringing up Naruto.

Sakura shook her head, not wanting to tell them both that Naruto was over at her house nearly every day and every night for the last few weeks or so. "It's nothing like that I just trust my teammate to look after my house and daughter" she lied as Ino smirked and leaned towards Temari.

"I wonder just how close they are, especially with Sasuke out of the house so much" Ino whispered as Temari smirked and Sakura frowned.

"What did you just say to her Ino-pig?" Sakura asked with a glare as Ino giggled and turned towards Karui who walked towards them with a raised brow.

"What's going on here?" Karui asked as Sakura sighed.

"Just Ino being Ino but now that we are all here we can get this girls night started" Sakura said hoping that with Karui arriving they would drop the subject.

"Sounds good to me. Sorry that I was late, I had to talk with my daughter who asked if she could go over to your house" Karui said to Sakura who understood as Sarada and Chocho were very good friends. "I told her it was okay as long as she is careful over there since you aren't home, I hope that's okay" she said as Sakura nodded.

"That's fine, I'm sure Naruto can handle it" Sakura said as Karui smirked.

"Oh Naruto is over there, that's interesting" Karui said as Sakura groaned out loud as the others giggled at her.

"Drop it, can we please just enjoy ourselves? I really need this" Sakura said with a tired sigh as Ino frowned.

"Why? What happened?" Ino asked as Sakura shook her head.

"I'll tell you guys later but for now can we just have some fun?" she asked as Ino nodded.

"That's why we are here Sakura, let's relax like we always do!" Ino cheered out as she rose her fist into the air as the rest of them laughed and smiled.

Sakura already felt more at ease around her friends, thankful they were still able to have this effect over her after all that has happened recently. Hoping this night would just as good as she was wishing for.

 **-An Hour Later-**

 **-Naruto-**

Naruto chuckled as he flipped through the channels with Himawari on his lap, leaning back against his chest as Sarada hugged one of his arms as she leaned against it. He had been able to calm down Himawari after making her some snacks, giving Sarada some rest as his hyper daughter was too much for her to handle.

"See, isn't this nice to relax a bit before lunch rolls around?" he asked as Himawari nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, it's fun being with Daddy and Sarada-chan" Himawari said as she turned and smiled happily at Sarada before a knock at the front door rang out, confusing the three of them.

"Were you expecting someone?" he asked as he was about to get up before Sarada stopped him.

"I'll get it, you stay there with Himawari" Sarada said as she went towards the door. "I'm coming!" she yelled as the person was still knocking.

She frowned as she opened the door to see Chocho, who looked almost afraid or freaking out about something. "What's wrong Chocho?" Sarada asked with a bit of a blush as her mind reminded her of what she did with Naruto in front of Chocho as her friend frowned and entered the house.

"I need to talk with you girl, really badly. It's important" Chocho said as she continued to walk through the house before she froze at the archway that led to the living room.

"Oh hi there Chocho, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he wasn't expecting anyone else to come over but figured that if Karui was going with Sakura, Chocho would have asked to hang out with her friend.

Chocho's face heated up, a blush barely visible on her mocha skin, as she looked at Naruto with the image of him plowing into Sarada in front of the closet door rising in her head. "I-I need to talk with Sarada" Chocho said quickly as she grabbed Sarada's arm and dragged her away to Sarada's room before slamming the door.

Naruto frowned slightly as he worried why Chocho was so nervous around him but figured it was a girl thing about boys since the last he saw Chocho he did cheer her up about boy troubles.

"Daddy? Is Cho-chan okay?" Himawari asked as Naruto chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"She'll be okay, she just has to talk with Sarada" he said as Himawari frowned and got off her daddy's lap.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Himawari said as she hurried off, leaving Naruto alone in the living room as he rested back against the couch, unknowing that Himawari was going to eavesdrop on the two girls.

 **-Sarada's Room-**

"Chocho, why are you acting so weird?" Sarada asked as she sat down on her bed as she watched Chocho pace in front of her with a frown.

"I'm kind of freaking out here Sarada, ever since he did all of that to you in front of me I have tried to get it out of my head" Chocho said as they both started to blush darkly before Sarada stared down at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry Chocho but you insisted on watching" Sarada said as Chocho nodded.

"I know but I wasn't expecting to get stronger kinds of feelings for Naruto because of it!" Chocho yelled with a dark blush that was clearly visible on her dark skin.

"Stronger feelings? Does that mean you already had them for him?" Sarada asked in shock as Chocho nodded.

"Kind of..." Chocho muttered as she looked up at her friend. "I didn't want to get them but they just hit hard. He's the first man to actually treat me good and not just ogle me" she said with a frown as Sarada didn't know how to feel about this.

Her best friend was in love with her new boyfriend, and what's worse she unintentionally made her feelings stronger for him by letting her watch everything.

"So what did you pull me in here for?" Sarada asked with a frown as Chocho sighed and sat down on one of Sarada's spare chairs.

"To help me. I don't know what to do Sarada. I'm in love with your boyfriend and it's not like we can share" she said before the door flew open.

"You can!" Himawari said with a smile as both girls blushed darkly as they were thankful they didn't speak about the whole sex watching thing directly.

"H-Himawari what do you mean?" Sarada asked as she quickly closed the door, not wanting Naruto to overhear anything.

"You can both love my Daddy! He's really big and tall so he needs more love" Himawari said in an innocent tone that was only capable due to her pure and innocent age.

"Sweetie, it doesn't work like that" Sarada said as Himawari shook her head.

"Why not? If you both love Daddy who is it hurting? Daddy deserves all the love and he is probably difficult to love with how tall and big he is" Himawari said as Sarada frowned and looked down at her.

"I can handle your dad sweetie" Sarada said as Himawari frowned.

"Are you sure cause last winter me and Daddy had a big snowball fight and I was super tired after it but he was fine. And he's this big strong ninja so he doesn't get tired easily or anything. I know I tried to stay up with him one night and I couldn't" Himawari said as Sarada frowned as it hit her.

Every time she and Naruto were together it always ended with her passed out and with him completely fine. She doubted even if she trained, as dirty as that sounded, she would ever be able to really tire him out and only make him slightly start panting.

'He is an Uzumaki and still a jinchuriki of Kurama so he has insane reserves of chakra and energy. I'm just a genin who is new to all of this sex stuff' she thought with a frown.

"It's like when I share my crayons with my friends at school. We both are happy, there is no fights over them and we both end up with pretty pictures. So if Cho-chan wants to my Daddy happy then let her cause everyone should be happy together" Himawari said with a large smile as Chocho and Sarada were slightly in shock.

"When did the eight year old get smarter than two 14 year olds?" Chocho asked as Sarada deadpanned at Himawari's innocent but powerful logic.

And it wasn't like there weren't men and women with multiple spouses. People did it for reasons varying from love triangles that formed by accident to clan restoration purposes, all of the nations around the world allowed it as long as they were all okay with it.

"I-I guess that's true but there would need to be an 'alpha' girl wouldn't there?" Sarada asked as Chocho shook her head.

"We aren't dogs girl, you heard the little sunflower, and share means equals" Chocho said as she ruffled Himawari's hair, making her smile happily at being able to help get her daddy more love. "No one should have say more say than the other in a relationship IF this works" she added as Sarada frowned as a fear budded inside of her.

It was the fear that Naruto might just replace her with Chocho if she didn't keep him 'interested'. The fear on her face must have been easy to see as Chocho frowned and walked over to her.

"Easy there girl, no need to freak out, you know Naruto and I aren't like that" Chocho said as she rubbed Sarada's back. "Naruto wouldn't be the man we both, you know...love, if he did something like that" Chocho said with a blush as talking to your best friend about loving the same man was an odd conversation.

"Also I'm not here to steal Naruto from you. You are my best friend and I wouldn't dream of taking him away from you. Ever" Chocho added as she gave Sarada a light hug.

"You do know he will break you for other boys right? No one will match up" Sarada whispered to Chocho with a smirk as she saw her friend's face heat up a bit.

"Oh, that's what I'm hoping for. From what I saw with you and him I was thinking…" Chocho started to say before she gave Sarada a playful shove. "Not that I'm going to say it here" she added as she motioned towards a slightly confused Himawari who thankfully didn't hear them.

"Does this mean you will share Daddy?" Himawari asked as she looked at Sarada, making Chocho look at her as well, wondering about her official answer.

"Fine, I guess it can work" she said with a sigh as Chocho hugged her tightly and Himawari smiled happily. "But I hope you have a way to talk Naruto into this Chocho cause he doesn't strike me as the 'fully open to multiple lovers' kind of guy" Sarada said as Chocho smirked.

"Are you crazy? Any guy would love to go tow-...I mean date two women like this" Chocho said, changing her words to the more safe for children's ears version as Himawari was still in the room.

Sarada rolled her eyes as Chocho was always one to speak her mind so seeing her make an effort not to in front of Himawari was interesting. "That might be true but we still need a way to bring it up and convince him as he is the sole decider" she said as Chocho nodded with a frown as Himawari pouted.

"I can help!" Himawari said excitedly with a sparkle in her eyes as Sarada ruffled her hair.

"Thanks Himawari but this is something me and Chocho need to do alone. We'll let you know if we need help" she said as Himawari frowned but nodded.

"Okay, but I want to help if I can. I want to make my Daddy super happy" Himawari said as both girls couldn't help but smile at the sweet little girl.

"Himawari? Where are you?" Naruto asked out as Himawari frowned.

"I'm with Sarada-chan and Cho-chan Daddy" Himawari said as Naruto knocked at the door before Himawari opened it.

"Don't bother the girls sweetie, they are talking" he said as Sarada shook her head.

"She isn't bothering us, if anything she helped us a lot" Sarada said as she gave Himawari a quick hug.

"Oh well, I'm glad my little girl helped" he said as he pet her head. "Lunch is ready, you can stay if you want Chocho" he added as he smiled at her.

"S-Sure, if that's okay" she said as he patted her on the head.

"As long as your parent's are okay with it then so am I" Naruto said as Chocho smiled.

"Already taken care of, mom said I was okay to come over" Chocho said as she patted him on the arm and walked past him, swaying her hips a bit to get his eyes on her as Sarada rolled her eyes at her friend's blatant flirting.

"Oh well that's good" he said as his eyes followed Chocho before he shook his head. "Come on girls, let's go dish up some food" he added as Himawari bounded off before he stopped Sarada and smiled at her.

"Thank you for spending time with Himawari, it means a lot to me" he said as Sarada smiled and stroked his cheek.

"It's nothing Naruto, if I'm your lover and girlfriend I should get along with your kid" Sarada said with a smile as he kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Is this you practicing for when you have my child?" he asked as Sarada's face turned dark red as she started to stutter, trying to make an excuse before he kissed her again, more passionate than the last.

She grabbed his shirt tightly as felt his hand slide his hand up her shirt and stroke her stomach softly. "Not that I mind you having my child in the future someday...not that I would stop having fun with you while pregnant and carrying our child" he whispered into her ear as he gave her ear a soft nibble while he traced his finger around the rim of her pants, giving them a soft tug causing them to rub against her increasingly sensitive womanhood.

Sarada let out a soft moan as she started to imagine it all, her stomach getting swollen from the baby while she rode Naruto. She could almost feel his seed filling her womb, which was a feeling she has felt before.

Her legs felt weak as shivers of pleasure shot through her body to her womanhood as she felt her womb twitch softly before Naruto kissed her forehead.

Naruto smirked as he looked into her eyes, seeing all of her desire, love and want for him in them. He knew if he wanted she would fully allow him to take her right there and impregnate her, not caring for anyone else in the house hearing her. He struggled to hold back as he felt himself getting harder at how much this was turning him on.

His girlfriend was basically screaming she wanted to get pregnant in her eyes and emotions. He knew it was way too soon for it but with how much love she had in her eyes it was definitely possible to happen in the future.

"Come on Sarada, we shouldn't keep the others waiting" he said softly as he kissed her gently, stroking her cheek as he did, making her smile and snap out of her lust filled haze.

"Y-Yeah you're right" she said with a blush as she let go of him and felt his hand slip out from under her shirt. She smiled at him as he gave her another kiss on the forehead before they walked off to the kitchen.

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

 **-Sakura-**

Sakura frowned as a sad Ino hugged her tightly as she had just gotten though telling her and the others what had happened between her and Sasuke. "Oh I am so sorry Sakura, that explains why Naruto is around for you so much, he's always been there to help you" Ino said as she knew now was not the time to tease Sakura about her and Naruto's close relationship.

"Well I say it's good, Sasuke's an ass" Karui said with a frown as she still was sore about the Uchiha from the times he was rogue and went after Bee.

"No he isn't Karui, he just couldn't stay in the village. He has too many bad memories here from the massacre he lived through, even after finding out the reason for it" she said as Temari frowned.

"Why can't you just go with him on his travels?" Temari asked as Sakura frowned.

"I can't just leave my family and friends behind. Plus I doubt it's a good place to raise Sarada with no real home for her. Though even if I did travel with him it wouldn't have fixed anything. Sasuke said he couldn't love me the way I wanted him to, no matter how hard he tried" Sakura said as Ino rubbed her back.

Sakura chuckled dryly as she rubbed her eyes "You know he wanted to tell me all of this through a letter but Naruto convinced him not to thankfully" she said as Ino clenched her fist.

"I swear next time I see him I'm going to break his teeth" Ino said with a growl as Sakura laughed softly.

"Naruto beat you to that, he punched Sasuke hard to get him to do it to my face" Sakura said with a soft smile that Ino was happy to see on her face.

"Of course Naruto did that, he gets very protective with you and Sarada" Ino said as Sakura's smile grew a bit more. "Enough all this sad talk, we came to relax and that is what we are going to do!" Ino cheered out as Sakura laughed softly while Ino ordered a round of drinks.

Sakura couldn't help the nagging feeling inside her that Ino wasn't going to let her stop drinking until she was good and drunk. 'I'm sorry Naruto, hope I'm not an inconvenience when I get home' she thought with a dry chuckle as the drinks came to the table.

 **-Naruto-**

Naruto was having a bit of a hard time not staring as Chocho almost seemed to go out of her way to show off her body to him. Going as far to back her butt up against his crotch when he was helping her grab something from the shelves.

It made him realize just how plump and soft it was compared to Sarada's, not that hers wasn't soft and bubbly like he loved it.

Chocho's was, if he had to be honest, on another level. It was bigger and had much more flesh to it. He could feel it jiggle when she pressed it against him. It was clearly a great rear that he doubted had an equal. The only reason he didn't grab it or thrust against it was that he was loyal to Sarada and he loved her. He wasn't the kind to cheat and hurt his loved one.

Sarada, while a bit annoyed at how brazen Chocho was being, was very happy at how Naruto was somewhat resisting Chocho's physical attempts to flirt with him. She knew Naruto wouldn't go for Chocho on his own, hence why they would need to find a way to bring it up and talk to him about it, which wasn't going to be easy.

Sarada rose an eyebrow as Chocho quickly sat down next to her after she had grinded her butt against Naruto. "Oh my god girl, I felt it get hard" Chocho whispered with a dark blush.

"Yeah it does that" she teased with an eye roll. "Though it's bigger when you actually feel it directly and he probably wasn't fully hard yet" she said in a whisper as she watched Naruto dish up Himawari's food for her.

"Makes me wonder how you took something that big in your ass" Chocho said as Sarada blushed dark red.

"I haven't done that yet!" Sarada hissed back with an increasing blush as before Chocho could reply Naruto came back.

"What's going on with you two?" he asked as they both were whispering about something. He rose an eyebrow at them as they both looked up at him and blushed.

"N-Nothing Naruto" they both said in near unison as his father instincts screamed they were up to something.

"Well not yet anyways" Chocho whispered into Sarada's ear as Sarada's blush grew as she squirmed in her seat. She quickly had to shake the thoughts of anal out of her head as she didn't want to get all hot before she smacked Chocho with an embarrassed frown, making Chocho laugh.

"Okay, well I don't know how long Sakura is going to be out. With Ino involved she could very well be out till the morning so I'll probably have to make dinner. Do you want to stay for that too Chocho or do you want to go home by then?" he asked as Chocho shook her head.

"I told my dad that I was spending the night, our mothers don't mind the other suddenly coming over" Chocho said as Naruto nodded as Himawari and her friends were the same way.

"Well that's fine, I hope you don't mind playing with Himawari" he said as he ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Naw, the little sunflower is always welcome to hang with us girls" Chocho said as Himawari giggled and smiled at them.

"Thanks, how about I rent us a movie to pass the time since I'm not sure when Sakura will get back" he said as Sarada and Chocho looked at each other with a smile.

"That sounds great" Sarada said as Chocho nodded along.

"Ooo can it be a Princess Koyuki movie!?" Himawari asked with a smile as ever since he told his daughter about the mission he had with her Himawari had been wanting to see some of her movies.

"That's fine, I know just the one" he said as he sent a clone to pick up the movie. "But for now you guys finish your lunch, I have to clean up" he added as he pet Himawari's head and let them eat while he went back into the kitchen.

The second he was gone Chocho smiled and turned to Sarada "I have a plan for the movie where we might be able to bring up the conversation" Chocho said as Sarada frowned but Himawari looked excited.

"Ooo! Can I help!?" Himawari asked excitedly as Chocho smiled at her.

"Yes but only for the set up where you need to sit on you dad's lap, after a while I need you to fall asleep, near the end of the movie though" Chocho said as Himawari nodded with a determined look in her eyes as Sarada actually felt less against this idea.

She started to realize that who better to share your boyfriend with than your best friend, someone who she has known for most of her life.

"Okay but just don't go too far" Sarada said as Chocho smiled.

"Sarada, have a little trust in me, I know just what to do" Chocho said with a smile as she draped her arm over Sarada's shoulders and brought her close.

As Sarada heard the plan that Chocho whispered in her ear she couldn't help but blush at all the pressing against and touching they would be doing at the same time to him but realized it could actually work.

"I guess that will work but we will need to be calm during it all" Sarada said as Chocho nodded.

"This can work, I can feel it" Chocho said with a dark blush as she was excited and a bit embarrassed about what she and Sarada were about to do.

The two girls waited for the clone to return with the movie and for them to finish their lunch before Naruto and they all sat on the couch, Himawari on his lap and Chocho and Sarada on his left and right respectively.

"Play the movie Daddy" Himawari said excitedly as she looked up at her dad with a smile.

Naruto chuckled as he had the clone start the movie as he rose an eyebrow as he felt Sarada and Chocho hug his arms, giving him the feeling of their breasts pressing against them. Sarada's was soft and perky while Chocho's was voluptuous and even softer due to their larger size.

"What? We want to get comfortable for the movie" Chocho said as Sarada nodded.

"You don't mind do you?" Sarada asked as Naruto tried to close out the sensations as Chocho hugged his arm tighter.

"I guess it's fine" he said a bit confused but allowed it since it seemed harmless.

As he looked back to the movie he missed Sarada and Chocho's look that they sent to one another as they continued to adjust and hug onto his arm to 'get comfortable'. Sarada smiled as she angled his hand to rest between her legs while Chocho settled on resting his hand on her upper thigh.

Sarada sent him a blushing smile as she rested her head against his shoulder as she felt his fingers lightly brush up against the crotch of her shorts.

"In front of Chocho? Well aren't we brave" he whispered before he slowly moved his hand onto her thigh, brushing his fingers against her womanhood one last time before he moved away. "You can wait though Sarada since Himawari is here" he said as thankfully Himawari wasn't sitting far back on his lap, more just on his knees.

Sarada frowned slightly as she looked to Chocho mouthing 'In an hour, next move' before Chocho nodded.

The two girls waited patiently as the movie went on until Himawari looked to Chocho, who gave her a signal to do her job, which Himawari was glad for since movies always made her sleepy and she was already starting to doze off.

It didn't take long for Himawari to fall asleep as she leaned back against her daddy's chest.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as Himawari always fell asleep to movies "Sorry girls, I'm going to need my hands to have a clone lay Himawari down for bed" he said as the two girls nodded and let his hands go before he summoned a clone and handed Himawari to it.

"Do you girls still want to watch the movie?" he asked as they both nodded vigorously since they didn't want to stop.

Chocho smiled as once Himawari was gone and Naruto's arms had returned they decided to go to their next step. Both of them smirked as the draped his arms over their shoulders, letting his hands rest on their rears.

Naruto widened his eyes as he was surprised by how the two girls were acting. Sarada was at least his girlfriend and was allowed to do stuff like this but Chocho, who he learned from Sarada, knew about their relationship so he expected her not to be this brazen.

Sarada blushed as she felt Naruto grab her butt in his hand before he looked at her. "Sarada, what is going on?" he asked with a whisper as Sarada bit her lip.

"Nothing, I just want some attention" she lied with a blush as she rubbed her butt against his hand while he squeezed it. She let out a slightly surprised gasp as she felt Naruto's hand slide down the back of her pants and stroked her butt directly, even going under her panties.

"Well here's your attention, how does it feel to be teased and felt up in front of your friend?" he teased in a whisper as Sarada bit her lip, trying not to look at Chocho who she could feel her eyes on her.

She struggled to hold in her moans as she felt his hand slide down further and under her before she felt his fingers tease her womanhood.

Chocho blushed as she watched them mess around before she decided she wanted some of it. Using the hand that was softly resting on her luscious rear she decided to scoot back a bit before it was against the couch and started to rub her butt against it.

Naruto froze for a second, stopping his teasing of Sarada as he felt Chocho's large luscious rear pressed against his hand before it started to rub up against it. He could feel all of it against his hand while he used all of his self-restraint to keep himself from grabbing and sinking his fingers into her ass.

He groaned as he felt his fingers sink into her butt as she pressed up against his hand before he quickly got up from the couch, pulling his hands away, and faced the two girls on the couch. "Okay, what is going on? And don't say nothing cause Chocho has been grinding against me all day while you seem to notice Sarada and that isn't nothing" he said with a frown as the two girls blushed and looked at one another.

Sarada frowned slightly as she looked to Chocho who nodded at her with her own blush. "We were trying to get you use to something" Sarada said as he rose an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" he asked as Chocho stood up.

"Being with me as well cause I love you too!" Chocho yelled confidently as Naruto widened his eyes a bit as Sarada buried her face in the palm of her hand with a groan.

"At least explain before you blurt it out Chocho" Sarada said as Chocho blushed with a frown. "What Chocho means is she recently gained strong feelings for you and we were trying to see if you'd be open to having two girlfriends" Sarada said as she stood up and held his hand softly.

"What? Why?" he asked as Sarada rubbed her arm nervously.

"Well, I've realized I might need help fully satisfying you in bed since I always pass out early" Sarada said with a blush as he got a blush of his own. "And I don't want you to get bored of me and move onto someone who can do it all" she said with a frown as he sighed.

Chocho was a bit shocked though as while she did see how sex with Naruto was when she watched Sarada but she thought she only passed out slightly because of the tail. If that was a common thing she could somewhat understand Sarada allowing this more.

Naruto frowned as he saw the worry in Sarada's eyes. It was times like these that he found being an Uzumaki and having Kurama still inside him as a curse. It also made him remember how his last _partner_ was, always passing out just like Sarada but even sooner until she got use to him.

"Sarada, sex isn't the deciding factor for me being with you. I love you for who you are" he said with a smile as he kissed her softly.

Sarada accepted the kiss but shook her head after as she looked up at him. "But I still know as much as I hate to admit it you need more than just me. You need more love and Chocho does care for you" Sarada said as Naruto frowned.

He understood where she was coming from but he felt bad that she felt like this. This was Sarada's first relationship and she felt afraid. "Okay, I've listened to your reasoning but what about how you feel about it Sarada? I want to know how you feel about this sharing thing since what you feel matters most" he said as he stroked her cheek.

"I told your mom I would never force you into anything you don't feel right with, that includes making sure you are 100 percent sure about things" he said as Sarada nodded.

"At first I was afraid, afraid you might replace me with Chocho if we got into this relationship. I tried to gain control over the situation until Chocho told me you weren't that kind of man. You are the kind to love equally and you would care for us both" she said as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Then your daughter very purely described it as sharing crayons. Everybody is happy and we all get a pretty picture at the end. Of course she just wants her Daddy to be happy and be loved so I saw her point as well" Sarada said as Naruto chuckled.

"She is a good girl isn't she" Naruto said as Sarada nodded.

"That is why I am okay with this. I know you will still love me just as you do now and if you are okay with Chocho you would do the same" Sarada said as Naruto let out a sigh. "At least give it one try, listen to Chocho's feelings and see how she feels" she said as he nodded.

"I'll do it, I'll listen but Chocho," he said as he turned to the fidgeting girl on his couch "I want your true feelings, you can be honest here."

Chocho blushed nervously before she nodded and looked up at him. The understanding look in his eyes seemed to calm her jittery nerves as she let out a calm breath. "I do love you Naruto. When you came to my room to cheer me up you really made me feel good. You saw me for who I am and not just my body. You complimented me and really seemed to care for me. I even felt you staring at my body but not in a bad way, it was like you were appreciating me. You also don't have a problem with my 'figure' as well. In fact you seemed to like how I look which means a lot to me" she said with a happy smile and a soft blush.

"It finally clicked to me when I kind of forced Sarada to let me watch you two have sex while I hid in the closet. All that passion and care you showed for Sarada was something I wanted and I realized I wanted you" she said as she stared down at the floor, embarrassed for spilling her guts in front of her crush and her best friend.

Naruto's eyes widened as Chocho came clean about watching him and Sarada before he looked to his girlfriend who was avoiding his eyes as she looked everywhere but at him. "We'll talk about this later Sarada" he said as she nodded.

"Now Chocho, I am really touched by how you feel" he said as he crouched down and held her hand, making the girl blush. "While it's not against any laws since you are an adult in the eyes of the nations I still have to make sure you are 100 percent sure. I don't want this to be a spur of the moment thing or a crush." he said as her head shot up to look at his before she nodded.

"Of course I am sure! My mom says that you know when you meet your one, she said when you do it's like a fire ignites in you which was how she felt when she met my dad. I described this feeling to her before I came here and she proved it was it" Chocho said as she set her hand on her chest with a smile. "She said not to let this man out of my sight and that she would stand behind me on it" Chocho said as Naruto was a bit shocked by the seriousness in Chocho's eyes.

It reminded him of Sarada's confession, how serious she sounded. 'It seems the previous generation is more in tune with themselves than the last' he thought with a smile as he nodded.

"Okay if we are going to really share then there needs to be rules" he said as Chocho gained a massive smile before she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she yelled happily as he caught her and rubbed her back.

"You're welcome Chocho but can you listen to the ground rules first before you jump on me" he teased as she blushed and let go of him, already missing the feeling of his arms around her.

Chocho had to calm herself down as her thoughts raced a mile a minute in her head. 'I finally did it! I got my man, landed my hunk! All the fangirls and women can suck it, he's mine and Sarada's!' she thought as she squealed in her head with a smile.

She almost couldn't believe she went from being torn up from being rejected by Inojin when she asked him out to now dating her freaking Hokage who she knows is a god in bed and the nicest guy in the entire village.

She quickly shook the thoughts away as she needed to focus on Naruto, her new boyfriend, which made her smile happily at it.

"Okay so first we can't really let people know about this for now. I'm not saying I am ashamed since I'm not but I need time to set up all the precautions should someone try something" he said as they nodded.

"Second none of this watching in the closet stuff. There is nothing wrong with wanting to see but don't hide it" he said as being an adult he knew sex between two people who loved each other wasn't dirty but hiding and watching was a bit.

"Okay, and I'm sorry about that" Chocho said as he waved it off with a smile.

"It's fine, curiosity is natural" he said as he cleared his throat. "The last and most important rule is that there needs to be respect with you two when spending time. If I were to make plans with Chocho, Sarada needs to respect the date and know you will get the next one, this goes for Chocho as well if I plan a date with Sarada" he said as they nodded.

"This will only work if we all care for each other and their feelings. There is no main girl since that will only make resentment" he said as he smiled at them both. "Does that work?" he asked as they smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I think it works" Sarada said as Chocho nodded.

"As long as I get to be with the man of my dreams I am okay with anything" Chocho said with a smile.

Naruto was thankful they seemed more mature than their age let on as he leaned down and kissed Sarada softly.

Sarada smiled as she returned the kiss before she broke it off. "Don't forget about Chocho, she deserves her first kiss with you to make it official" she said as he chuckled and looked to Chocho who was staring at his lips.

"If that is what she wants" he said as her eyes shot up to his and nodded.

"I would love it" Chocho said as she shivered in anticipation as his hand stroked her cheek, running his thumb over her plump lips.

Naruto smiled as he leaned down and kissed Chocho softly. He wanted her first kiss to be something pure and delicate that she could tell others. He had to resist kissing deeper at first as her plump full lips were incredibly soft.

As he pulled away Chocho smiled up at him. "That felt perfect," she said with a smile as her hands cupped his cheeks "but I think I deserve an adult kiss as well" she said as he smiled and kissed her again.

Chocho couldn't hold herself back as she moaned into the kiss as Naruto's tongue invaded her mouth. She felt herself gripping his shirt for support while he had her pinned against the couch. Her moans grew as he violated her mouth and moistened her plump lips with their drool before he broke the kiss with a strand of saliva connecting their mouths, making her pant in exhaustion as she stared up at him in a daze.

"Was that more adult for you?" he asked as she nodded slowly, still in the daze of the passionate and deep kiss she just received.

"If a kiss has you this dazed wait until you get in bed with him, he'll do more than daze you" Sarada whispered in Chocho's ear before Naruto locked her lips with his, giving her a just as deep and passionate kiss as the one Chocho had received.

Naruto smiled as he pulled away, looking at his two girlfriends while he licked his lips, savoring the taste of both of them. "I wonder what I did to deserve two girlfriends that taste so sweet and delicious?" he asked they both smiled at him and giggled as he sat down between them.

 **-Lime Start-**

Chocho slightly widened her eyes as she felt his hands grab her hips before she found herself straddling his lap with a smile. She bit her lip as she felt his fingers dig into and squeeze her ass. A quiet moan escaped her lips as the way he groped and squeezed her ass felt way better than she thought it would.

"You just couldn't keep your hands off my luscious ass could you?" Chocho teased as she smiled at him while she felt his hands pet her ass.

Sarada bit her lip, a little jealous before she let out a surprised squeak as she felt herself get picked up to see it was another Naruto before she found herself on his lap. "Don't think I forgot about you" he whispered into her ear as she felt him kiss and nibble at her neck.

Naruto smiled at his clone before he turned his attention back to Chocho. "Well do you blame me? I am already starting to love this plump ass of yours" he said as he gave it a light smack, making it jiggle perfectly as she gave a soft moan.

Her moan grew a bit more as she felt him send one hand under her shirt to grope her breasts over her bra. "That isn't to say I don't like these soft and firm breasts of yours" he said with a smirk as he gave her nipple a soft pinch from over her bra.

She felt in heaven as the man of her dreams that she loved was showing her body so much attention, from the groping and smacking of her ass to the massaging of her breasts, it was sensory overload and she loved it.

Sarada moaned softly as she was turned around to face Naruto and Chocho while her Naruto continued to tease her neck while her back was to him. "How is it to be the pervert that is watching your best friend make out with her boyfriend?" he whispered to her with a teasing tone as he ran his hands down her sides.

She bit her lip as she couldn't form any words, even more so when she felt his hand slide down the front of her pants and under her panties. A moan escaped her lips as she felt him start to stroke her pussy and tease it.

"Spread your legs and be the naughty girl you are that let your friend watch her being fucked and give your friend another show" he whispered as she started to get caught up in the pleasure of everything as well as the sounds of Chocho moaning and talking dirty to Naruto.

It quickly got too much for Sarada as she found herself spreading her legs and letting Naruto pump his fingers inside her before he suddenly stopped, making her whine.

"If you want me to play with you, you have to tell me what you want out loud, loud enough for all to hear" he teased her as she quickly figured this was a bit of her punishment for letting Chocho watch them have sex without him knowing.

Sarada blushed darkly as she felt him tease her by just barely brushing his fingers over her pussy. "Fine!" she groaned out as she grabbed his hand. "Naruto, please finger and play with my dripping wet pussy!" she moaned out as her blush grew as she saw Chocho turn her head towards her.

"Tell Chocho to watch as you get played with" he whispered as she moaned as he pressed his finger against her clit just barely, making her whine again.

"Chocho, watch me again as our lover plays with my horny pussy" Sarada said as the frustration of him stopping outweighed her embarrassment before she let out a loud moan as she felt his fingers pump back into her as his palm grinded against her clit.

Chocho watched in a daze as her shirt had been tossed off, exposing her bra clad breasts as Naruto kissed and massaged the parts exposed as his hands still played with her ass. "How does it feel to be played with in front of your friend while she gets off?" he asked with a smirk as he trailed kisses over the tops of her mocha skinned breasts.

"It feels like heaven" she said as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him deeply as he continued to show her body attention like he was treasuring it.

She couldn't help but smile as she felt his hardened member start to rise in his pants and throb underneath her. "Is someone getting excited by little ol' me?" she asked as she trailed her finger down the front of her body, going in between the valley of her breasts, down the center of her stomach before she got to her pants and lightly pulled at the hem of them.

"Can you blame me?" he asked as he used the hand that was groping her ass to slide down the back of her pants before she got up a bit to make it easier before she was straddling him in nothing but her dark red bra and panties. "With a luscious body like this in my hands I can't help it" he said as he gave her butt another slap that made her moan with a smile.

She bit her lip a bit as she felt him pull softly at the back of her panties until the already narrow back of them went in between her cheeks, basically making her look like she wasn't wearing panties from the back.

"It amazes me you can hide all of this in those little shorts you wear. How do people not stare more" he teased as he gave her bare ass a hard squeeze, making her moan loudly.

"I did that for you today, I remember how you stared at my ass when I wore my short shorts last time you came over. Now look at you, the big strong Hokage can't keep his hands off my ass now that he can touch it" Chocho said with a smile as she leaned against him, a little weak from how much he was playing with her ass, something she loved.

"I'm quickly finding myself addicted to this glorious ass of yours" he teased as he gave a quick hard slap that made her widen her eyes and let out a loud moan. "Oh, is someone sensitive?" he asked as he pet her ass making her bite her lip.

Naruto smirked as he got an idea and leaned closer to her. "Spread your cheeks Chocho" he whispered to her as he cupped her ass and gave it a hard squeeze.

"W-What?" Chocho panted out in a bit of shock as she was somewhat surprised by what he asked her to do. She quickly let out another moan as she felt his hands spank her ass again, sending a bolt of pleasure through her.

"Spread your luscious cheeks Chocho like a good girl" he said as she bit her lip as she had an idea what was coming and she was a bit curious of how it would feel and the squeezing and rubbing of her ass made the curiosity grow.

Chocho smiled at him as she reached her hands around, thinking ahead as she grabbed the back hem of her panties and slid them down, before she spread her slightly reddened ass apart for Naruto.

He smiled up at her as he put two fingers up to her mouth "Use those plump sexy lips to make my fingers wet just like you are" he said with smile as she licked her lips before she started to suck on them to get them nice and wet.

Sarada was panting in pleasure as Naruto had made her cum at least three times as she watched him play with Chocho, making her spread her cheeks. "Chocho~ Look here" Sarada moaned out as she felt Naruto help her slide her pants and panties down, exposing her dripping wet pussy. It showed Naruto's two fingers pumping inside of her causing her juices to pour out from the gaps between her walls and his fingers.

Chocho felt a sudden spike of pleasure as she saw her best friend a dripping mess as she spread her legs. "Naruto is about to do this to that rear you are so proud of" Sarada panted out as she used her hands to spread her pussy to show Chocho everything.

This only made her drool more on Naruto's fingers as she was getting more and more excited. She felt herself get wet at the thought she was wetting up the fingers that were about to slide into her ass before Naruto pulled his fingers out of her mouth. She could even feel her tight asshole twitch at the impending penetration that she knew was only a few moments away.

"Ask for it. Ask me to play with your virgin ass if you want it that badly" he said as she felt his hand rub against her cheek, making sure his wetted fingers weren't touching her yet.

"I want it, I want it so fucking badly. Finger my ass like you are fingering her pussy. Make me cum, Pleasure this ass you couldn't stop wanting to touch." Chocho panted out with her lust and nervousness growing from what was about to take place.

She couldn't help but look over to Sarada, not even caring that her friend's pussy was exposed as Naruto just kept making her cum as her leg twitched. Even in her orgasmic high Sarada was staring at her, watching her and wanting to see the moment she started to become like her but only from her ass.

Naruto smiled as he rubbed his dripping wet fingers against her asshole, listening to her gasp as she held onto him for support. "Relax Chocho, let me make you feel great" he whispered to her as the tips of his two fingers slid into her ass.

Chocho felt massive jolts of pleasure as the very tips of his fingers entered her ass, the wetness of them chilling her slightly. "How does it feel?" he asked as he kissed the tops of her breasts again, making her smile as she let out soft little moans which each bit of movement he gave with his fingers.

"I-It f-feels amazing. Y-You're in my ass. D-Do m-more, you wanted this ass! S-Show it! Use those dirty fingers to f-fuck this fat ass" she panted out as she felt her ass loosen up and almost accept him, letting him slowly move his fingers in more, going halfway past the first knuckle.

Her eyes rolled back slightly as she felt him bend his fingers inside of her, sending a sharp pulse of chakra to stimulate deep inside her, going through the flesh wall that separated him from her pussy.

She let out a quivering moan as she felt the pulse hit her womb, making it spasm before she leaned against him for support. The pulse hit again, this time going down her ass before jumping to her womb again, causing her to let out a loud moan, loud enough for Sarada to hear.

Chocho found herself bucking her hips as she felt the pulses continue, wanting the two fingers in deeper as they slowly went in past the second knuckles. "Please! More! I want them all the way inside. F-Fuck! Stir up my tight ass. Fuck me baby. Break this fat ass you love so much." Chocho begged out in between moans as she bucked her hips, trying to shove them in deeper herself but much to her displeasure they didn't go in further.

"You want every inch of my two fingers in you?" he asked in a soft whisper as he used his free hand to stroke her cheek, wiping the drool off her chin.

"Yes! Please let my ass feel better! I want it so fucking badly~ Shove them in!" Chocho begged as this new feeling was incredibly addicting so far.

"That's my good girl, here's your gift" he whispered out as he slid his fingers out to their tips before he surprised her by shoving three fingers into her, causing her to let out a screaming pleasure filled moan

"S-Shit! S-Sarada h-he's breaking my ass! And it feels so fucking good!" she said in between shaky moans as she felt her ass tighten around them before he pumped them in and out of her.

Sarada was doing no better as she had cum more than ten times from his fingers alone and was craving his dick. "P-Please p-put it in me! I-I want it so badly!" she panted out as even with how skilled he was with his fingers his dick was thousands of times better.

"Do you not even care that Chocho is right there?" Naruto asked as he saw Chocho's ass bounce on his fingers as her hands seemed to be stuck on her own ass, squeezing it with each bounce. Sarada let out a gasp as she felt a strong pulse of chakra stimulate her clit, making her cum and squirt on his soaking wet hand.

"I-I-I don't c-care! I just want you in me Naruto! I want to feel your hard d-dick all way insides me. I don't care if you fill me with your cum. I don't care if you impregnate me in front of Chocho just please fuck me!" she stuttered out as she came off her orgasm quickly as even with their power her mind was getting able to recover faster.

"I can't do that my dear Sarada. Consider this your punishment for letting Chocho watch us. Only this time I will deny you this" he whispered in her ear as he went back to playing with her sopping wet pussy, making her let out a whining moan.

"But you get a little gift with all of this as well. You get to see Chocho and how much she loves anal, at how much she is loving having her dirty little hole stuffed with my fingers to the point it's being reshaped" he said with a smile as Sarada had been watching the entire time and was entranced by how Chocho's ass bounced on his lap.

"Isn't that right Chocho? You're loving this aren't you?" he asked as they watched Chocho pant and start to shake, her body close to cumming.

"Yes! I-I'm fucking loving it! I love how my ass is being played with" Chocho moaned out loud as she looked up at him and panted. "I want you so badly to fuck both my holes! Shove that huge dick you have in my ass and make me ours!" she moaned again as he kissed her softly.

"Not today but I will give you both this" he said with a smirk as both girls clenched their jaws as both Naruto's picked up their pace immensely, going way faster than he had so far, especially for Chocho.

Both girls felt their eyes roll back halfway back into their heads as more chakra shot through them, enhancing all the pleasure they were feeling to the point both girls reached their peak and came.

Sarada let out a loud moan as she found herself squirting on the couch as her legs shook from the force of it, causing her eyes to roll back all the way into her head.

Chocho on the other hand panted out a silent gasp as she felt her pussy start to get drenched in juices as she felt her ass clench and contract around his fingers. As the orgasm shot through her she had to lean against Naruto for support as all she could do was pant, the orgasm taking her voice away from her most likely due to it being her first and from anal.

 **-Lime End-**

"C-Can I g-get the r-real thing now?" Chocho panted out as she let out a gasp as she felt him pick her up, giving her butt a soft squeeze.

"I think it would mean more if I gave you the real thing after a date, a real one that I will take you both on separately" he said as he kissed Chocho tenderly as the clone did the same with Sarada.

"Now let me lay you two down to relax as I clean up. Thankfully Himawari is in the spare room and not yours Sarada" he said as he and the clone carried Sarada off to her room.

"Fine but you owe me a good dinner after denying me this" Chocho said with a smirk as he nodded.

"Understandable, I'll make it a memorable night" he said as he opened Sarada's room door and set them down on Sarada's queen sized bed, putting the blankets over them to keep them warm and cover their bodies.

"Rest up, I'll wake you guys up for dinner" he said as he kissed them both lovingly and tenderly as they smiled and kissed him back. "I love you both, Chocho and Sarada" he said as they smiled at him.

"We love you too" they said in near unison as he gave them one last kiss on their foreheads before he left the room.

As both girls were weak from their orgasms they could barely turn their heads towards each other and smiled. "Is this how it always is?" she asked as Sarada simply nodded.

Chocho couldn't help but let out a happy sigh "I am so happy right now, you can't even believe it" Chocho said as Sarada smiled.

"So am I Chocho, I am so glad this worked out" Sarada said as she gave her best friend's hand a soft squeeze as they both started to pass out. One from numerous orgasms and the other from a powerful first one.

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

Naruto sighed as he relaxed on the couch he had cleaned Sarada's juices off of. The girls, all three of them were still asleep, apparently tired out more than he expected them to be.

He rose an eyebrow as he heard a pounding on the door before he got up to answer it. "Oh Naruto~! Open up~" he heard Sakura call out from behind the door before he opened it and caught Sakura as she fell towards him.

"Oh there's my hot teammate" Sakura said in a clearly drunk tone as he chuckled and helped her in.

"Did Ino really let you walk home alone?" he asked as she nodded and wobbled into her house.

"I can handle myself thank you very much" Sakura said with a giggle as he caught her before she fell again.

"I'm sure you can but let me help you get to bed first" he said as he led her towards her room.

"Oh, well that's sweet, at least I know a man still wants to take me to bed" Sakura said before her mood changed from happy and bubbly to full of tears. "I-I may be without a husband but at least I am still attractive" she cried out he frowned and rubbed her back.

"Shhh, it's okay Sakura. Let's get you to bed, you're drunk and need the sleep" he said with a frown as he wiped her tears and opened the door to her room.

"There we go," he said as he sat her down on her bed and crouched down to take off her shoes "off with the shoes and then you can lay down and sleep" he added and she fell back on the bed.

"Why is it you are so sweet to me?" Sakura cried out as she wiped her eyes.

"Because you mean a lot to me Sakura, you always have. You know that" he said as he moved the blanket over her and wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"C-Can you stay with me?" she asked quietly as he could see her already falling asleep.

"Of course, I'll always be here for you" he said with a smile as he pet her head, smiling as she looked up at him.

"Naruto, thank you for this. I l…" Sakura started to say in a slurred tone before she slipped into sleep, ending her sentence with an illegible mumble as he chuckled and kissed her forehead softly.

"Good night Sakura, I hope you had fun tonight. You deserve some good times" he said as he wiped the tears left over and got up to leave.

He smiled as he went into the spare room as he saw Himawari sprawled out on the bed. 'Always such a crazy sleeper I swear, just like me as a kid' he thought as he carefully picked Himawari up and laid down on the bed with her, chuckling as she clung to him in her sleep.

"Night Himawari, sleep well" he said with a smile as he pulled the blanket over them and went to bed.

 **-Chapter End-**

Ta-Da! Chocho is the girl but…there's another girl that will be added! Surprise!

Sarada is fine with sharing as you see thanks to Himawari's pure analogy. Himawari just sees them as her daddy's girlfriends, not knowing what they actually do as she is like eight while the others are 14/15.

Also for all you saying this is "gross" or pedophilic you people are doing a major double standard. So Naruto as a genin (13) is allowed to be with older women like Mei Terumi, Shizune and Tsunade at that age but Sarada and Chocho (14/15) can't be with an Adult Naruto?

If you are going to hate on this story you might as well hate on ALL Naruto x older than 18 girl pairings as it is basically the same.

Anyways, silencing up the annoying people aside I hope you all liked this chapter. It was fun to add the luscious Chocho to the mix.

Next chapter will be some major stuff and some cute moments with Naruto and his two girls.

Till the Next Time

Drop a review!

See Ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Tales of Lust**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Contributor: DragonPony022**_

Naruto chuckled softly as he helped Himawari into her shoes as he had her get all dressed up in a yukata he had gotten her for the holidays. It was a warm yellow color with lighter yellow flower petal designs on it that went well with the little sunflower hairclip she loved to wear.

Though he had chosen to wear a simple light orange yukata with his Hokage cloak over it. He always liked yukatas and kimonos to be of simple design whenever he did wear them.

"Thank you Daddy for helping me with my sandals" Himawari said as he smiled and pet her head, careful not to mess up her hair as it had taken a while to get it all combed down.

"No problem Hima, now come on we don't want to keep Sakura and Sarada waiting" he said as his daughter nodded with a determined look in her eyes as she held his hand and they left the house.

He couldn't help but smile as he realized how much had changed in his life recently. It was hard to think that only two days ago he had gotten a second girlfriend. Honestly he was still surprised at all of it, by how mature the girls were, and by how they had talked him into it.

Over the last few days he had spent time with the two of them at his house. Of course he hadn't gone all the way with Chocho just yet, saving that for their date and always kept it to just some heated make out sessions. It was quite difficult given that Chocho always seemed to grind her ass on him in some way whenever they were together.

Something made him think he might have gotten her to act like that given how he complimented and showed her ass a lot of attention. Though he didn't mind it.

He was a bit nervous when it came to Choji learning of his relationship with Chocho but she had told him that she wasn't going to tell her dad yet.

She did say her mom had told her she didn't care who she was with as her mom was a firm believer of if the person gave her that feeling and accepted her then they were okay in her eyes. Apparently it was a major thing for Karui and her family, something Chocho said that her mom or dad wouldn't mess with, so when Chocho planned to eventually tell them she was certain it would be okay.

Of course she didn't want to do it just yet but that more so had to do with how the relationship had just started and she wanted it to get more serious before she did so.

He was also surprised how calmly Sarada was handling everything. Not once did she get territorial or anything like that with Chocho. More often than not Sarada either brought Chocho over with her to spend some time with him in his office.

She seemed to get use to the whole 'sharing' thing that Chocho and Himawari thought up very quickly and seemed a bit happy to have her best friend by her side. Of course he still felt the occasional pang of worry coming from her but it always went away rather fast when he held her close to him.

"Come on daddy, stop being so slow!" Himawari whined with a pout as she tugged at his arm, making him smile as he chuckled at her.

"Fine, come on let's go" he said as he let his daughter drag him along towards Sakura's house. He was a bit happy to spend this holiday with Sakura since it was a celebration for the end of the Fourth Shinobi War and she is his teammate.

He smiled to passing villagers as they smiled and giggled at the familiar sight of him and his daughter walking around together. It wasn't uncommon that Himawari dragged him around places as she was often very excited and wanted to get to their destinations very fast.

"Come on! I want to see Auntie Sakura and show her my pretty yukata!" Himawari said with puffed up cheeks as he chuckled and walked along faster.

"Okay, come on. I know Sakura will love your yukata, then we can take lots of pictures" he said as Himawari smiled happily all the way until they got to Sakura's house, where they had decided to meet up at before heading to her mother's house.

He smiled at the excitedly bouncing Himawari as he knocked on Sakura's door before it opened and his pink haired teammate let out a loud squeal.

"Himawari! You look so cute!" Sakura said with another squeal as she hugged his daughter close to her and rubbed her cheek against Himawari's with a smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself Sakura. You look very beautiful as always" Naruto said with a smile as she stood up to give him a clear view of her yukata.

Of course it was a hot pink color with a softer pink cherry blossom tree on the front, near the bottom as petals fell from it. It was just the right size for her, accentuating her figure in her bust hips and rear quite nicely.

Sakura blushed softly as she patted down any wrinkles caused by her leaning down to cuddle Himawari. "Thanks Naruto that means a lot" she said as she smiled at him. "Himawari looks adorable as well, did you pick it out for her?" she asked as he nodded.

"Of course, I know just what makes Himawari look the most adorable" he said as he pet Himawari's hair, making her giggle and smile up at them.

"Daddy did really good" Himawari said with a big smile, causing Sakura to cuddle her again.

"So where is Sarada?" he asked as Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes.

"She's up in her room, go and get her to come out. She's been all shy and nervous about showing you her yukata. Honestly I have no idea why" Sakura said with an eye roll before she pulled Himawari inside, letting him go up to Sarada's room where he could hear her fussing over something.

"Sarada, you okay in here?" he asked as he opened the door only to be silenced by the view in front of him.

There, in front of him was Sarada in the most elegant yukata he had ever seen. It was a sleek black yukata with red trimmings and red roses at the bottom and petals falling from her waist down.

The way it made her figure look even better by pressing up her chest and how it seemed to be tight around her rear made her look absolutely stunning. The outfit made her look at least three or four years older than she actually was by the way that it hugged her body.

He stopped checking her out as he chuckled and noticed that Sarada seemed to be halfway from taking off her panties. "Well, this is an interesting sight" he said as she squeaked in surprise before he closed the door behind him.

"N-Naruto, I wanted to come down and surprise you" Sarada said with a pout before she started to pull up her underwear before Naruto's hands stopped her as he stood behind her.

"Well either way I still love how this looks on you, though I am curious why were you about to take these off?" he asked with a smirk as he gave her hands a squeeze, making her blush and look down at the ground.

"I-I was contemplating going traditional with no underwear on" she said with a blush and a smile as she felt Naruto kiss her neck softly.

"I would love the thought of you going traditional, my gorgeous girlfriend in a stunning yukata with nothing underneath just screams perfect to me" he said softly as he guided her hands with no resistance down, taking off her white panties.

"It'll be especially fun to see all the looks you get at the festival tonight because of how absolutely stunning you look and to know only a thin piece of clothing separates your nude body from all those eyes" he whispered in her ear as he slid his hand into her yukata, giving her breasts some soft squeezes as she bit her lip.

As much as that sounded embarrassing to her she couldn't help but silently admit the thrill to it all, not that she would openly admit it to her boyfriend. "You like making me act more and more like a pervert don't you?" she asked with a frown as he smirked at her.

"To be honest? A bit but I only do it because you seem to like it and react a lot to it all," he said as he brushed his fingers against her hardened nipples "just like now and how you are getting all excited because of it" he added in a whisper as he started to slide one hand down the front of her yukata while the other played with her breasts.

Sarada bit her lip as she felt his hand trail down her stomach, stopping just inches above her womanhood, but before he could continue her mom called out.

"Sarada, Naruto! Come on, my mom is waiting for us!" Sakura yelled out, making Sarada silently curse at her mom for stopping Naruto.

"Well you heard Sakura, we don't want to keep them waiting" he said as he kissed her cheek and held her hand, softly guiding her out of the room once he was sure she had everything she needed.

"Oh and don't worry, I am sure there will be more opportunities to play" he said softly, making her blush and smile happily as she nodded and headed toward the door where Sakura and Himawari were standing by.

"Come on Daddy!" Himawari said with a smile as she held onto his remaining free hand as Sakura just smirked at the three of them.

"Yes, come on Daddy, we don't want to keep my parents waiting" Sakura teased as she urged him out of the door before closing it behind them.

"Fine Mommy, you lead the way since I have never actually been to your old house" Naruto teased back, not noticing Sakura's dark blush as she was pushing him forward from behind.

"F-Fine just hurry along" Sakura said, shaking off her embarrassment from his 'Mommy' comment before she guided them to her mother's house.

Naruto smiled as he followed Sakura, still holding Sarada and Himawari's hands. He couldn't deny he liked the feeling of walking next to his new girlfriend, hand in hand, through the village with Himawari next to them. It gave him a sense of how the future might be like.

"Stop daydreaming Naruto, we're here" Sakura said as she motioned towards the house in front of them.

"Ah about time you all showed up" a voice said as Naruto looked up to see Mebuki smiling down at them in a qipao dress as her husband Kizashi stood next to her.

"You must be Sakura's mom. It's nice to meet you and may I say I can see where Sakura gets her good looks" Naruto said with a smile as he let go of Himawari and Sarada's hands to shake Mebuki's.

Mebuki had a definite older charm to her, even with her age her figure was still firm, her breasts and what he could see of her ass were still perky with only very slight signs of aging. The only real visible sign was the bit of wrinkles around her eyes and edges of her lips, signs that she smiled a lot.

"Oh, you really are a flirt Mr. Hokage" Mebuki said with a giggle as she shook his hand. "It won't work on me mister, I am happily married" she said as she and Kizashi laughed heartedly. "Well come on in, dinner still needs a bit of work before we head off to the festival" Mebuki said as she turned around to head inside, giving Naruto a clear view of her rear.

He couldn't help but smile as her rear was just as bubbly and firm as Sakura and Sarada's. 'Well I know where all their figures come from' he thought with a chuckle.

"My daughter gets everything but her hair from my wife, good thing she makes the pink hair suit her. You wouldn't imagine the teasing I got as a kid, little kids can be ruthless" Kizashi said as he jokingly wiped a tear from his eye.

"I feel your pain, kids use to tease me for my name also meaning fish cake or my whiskers. At least my little Hima looks adorable in her whiskers" he said as he nuzzled his cheek against hers with fake tears in his eyes.

Mebuki, Sakura and Sarada could only roll their eyes as the two men played around while Himawari giggled at them. "Daddy, you're being silly" she said with a smile as she looked up to Kizashi. "Your pink hair looks really nice Mister, I like it" she said innocently, making Kizashi tear up for real before he picked her up and hugged her while spinning around.

"You are so sweet and adorable! I swear you are too pure!" Kizashi said as Mebuki rolled her eyes and got him to let Himawari back down.

"Let the girl down, your wrinkling her yukata. Come on Himawari, let's get you inside" Mebuki said as she offered her hand to the young Uzumaki.

"Okay Auntie!" Himawari said as Mebuki blushed and fell over, in shock at what Himawari said.

"I-I'm Auntie?" Mebuki asked as Himawari smiled and nodded.

"Of course! You're so pretty" Himawari said in a tone that could melt hearts before Mebuki hugged her close, not caring for the yukata.

"You are just too cute!" Mebuki said as she nuzzled against Himawari, holding her in her arms as she stood back up.

Kizashi smiled as he walked over "What about me? Am I an Uncle?" Kizashi asked as Himawari turned her head to the side in thought.

"Nope! You're too old" she said in a matter of fact tone that made Kizashi fall to the ground. "You're a Grandpa!" she said with a smile, making everyone laugh as Kizashi cried on the ground.

Mebuki and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at how much Himawari was like Naruto, blunt but not rudely, just speaking her mind, purely complimenting others by speaking her thoughts out loud.

Mebuki couldn't help but smile as she saw how hard her daughter was laughing and smiling, a sight she hadn't seen in a long time, at least not in this caliber for a while. It meant even more considering how sad and down her daughter had been since the incident with Sasuke.

"Come on, enough teasing Kizashi, let's get inside and get dinner finished" Mebuki said as she carried Himawari inside while Sarada walked in with Naruto, leaving Sakura to get her father off the ground.

"So this is my humble home. It's so embarrassing considering you are the first man my daughter has brought home and you are also the Hokage" Mebuki said just as Sakura walked back in, making her blush darkly before glaring at her mother.

"I know it doesn't match up to the Hokage mansion but I like it" Mebuki added as he waved her off.

"Nonsense, you have a very lovely house and honestly I have never been one for big houses like that mansion, hence why I don't stay in it and use my parent's old house" he said as he looked around the living room Mebuki had guided them towards. "I really prefer houses like these, houses that feel like homes and not stuffy mansions that are too big for one family alone. This is a great home Mebuki, thank you for having me and my daughter" he said with a smile as Himawari nodded and hugged Mebuki.

"Why thank you Hokage, that means a lot" Mebuki said as Naruto chuckled and waved it off.

"Don't call me Hokage, honestly when I am out of the office I prefer to be called Naruto, especially when it my teammates parents" he said with a smile as Mebuki nodded and smiled.

"Well I'll go get dinner finished and then we can go to the festival! How does that sound Princess?" she asked Himawari who nodded with a large smile before she set her down, letting Sakura fix the wrinkles in her yukata.

"Do you want any help Mebuki?" Naruto asked as Mebuki laughed and waved it off.

"I'm fine Naruto, Sakura can help me in the kitchen. Sarada, why don't you show Naruto your mother's old room, I'm sure he will get a kick out of it" Mebuki said as Sakura blushed and frowned at them.

"Don't go through my old stuff that I left in there, and leave a clone to help anyways" Sakura said as he smiled and nodded.

"I was planning to help out at least some and I won't be too nosy" he said with a smirk as he summoned a clone before he walked off with Sarada up to Sakura's old room, leaving the clone to pick up Himawari and walk into the kitchen.

Sakura frowned slightly, a bit embarrassed and shy at the thought of Naruto going up to visit her old room though she didn't know why. It wasn't like there was anything personal in it as she had taken all of that out when she moved into her own place.

It might be because of the fact a boy had never been in her old room before so it was a first, though it still didn't explain her sudden embarrassment.

"Sakura! Stop staring at Naruto while he walks away and come help in the kitchen!" Mebuki said in a teasing tone as Naruto smirked back at her, causing her face to heat up before she ran into the kitchen to berate her mother.

Naruto shook his head with a smirk as he turned back to Sarada, who was pouting as she led him to Sakura's old room. "Why the pout Sarada?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him as they stood outside Sakura's room.

"I-It's nothing" Sarada said as she went to open the door only for him to stop her.

"It is something so why not just tell me" he said softly as he kissed her cheek, making her pout lessen and a soft blush rise on her cheeks.

"It's really nothing, I just noticed something recently that I need to think over" Sarada said as she had started to notice a pattern with how her Mama reacted around Naruto. She didn't want to say anything about it just yet as if she was wrong it would make things incredibly awkward.

Naruto frowned slightly before he decided to drop it. "Well just know you can talk to me about anything" he said as he kissed her softly, cupping her cheek as she smiled and kissed back before breaking the kiss to open the door.

"So this is Sakura's room" he said as he looked it over and noticed the severe lack of pink in it. "Is it bad I expected more pink or am I just stereotyping cause of her hair?" he asked with a chuckle as Sarada giggled and sat down on the bed.

"I think Mama had enough with pink with her hair that she didn't want anymore" Sarada said as she looked around the room as well. "Mainly I stay in this room whenever I stay the night over here with Mama while she stays in the guest room." she added before blushing slightly as she felt Naruto sit down next to her and start stroking her thigh over her yukata softly.

"You know you look absolutely gorgeous in that yukata Sarada" he whispered to her as he leaned close to her, trailing kisses up her neck.

"Really? A-Are you sure? I was a bit worried about it showing that I don't have much of a chest" she said before she let out a squeak as she felt Naruto's hand quickly go under her yukata and give her nipple a quick pinch.

"Sarada, don't be like that. Your chest is perfect" he said as he opened up her yukata slightly, just enough for him to place a few kisses on her exposed cleavage.

"B-But Chocho's is bigger and even her ass is larger an-" she stammered out before Naruto silenced her with a deep and passionate kiss.

"Sarada, don't you ever compare yourself to others" he said softly as he cupped her cheek and tilted her head up to look at him in the eyes. "You are you and Chocho is herself, I love you both for who you are, not compared to the other. You are a beautiful woman with a wonderful figure so don't feel like you are inadequate" he said softly as he stroked her cheek and kissed her softly, making her smile happily.

"Thank you Naruto" she said as she rested her head against his chest as he held her close. "That really means a lot to me" she said as he pet her head, kissing the top of it.

"Of course Sarada, I never like seeing the woman I love be sad like this" he said as Sarada looked up at him with a blush on her cheeks as she crossed her legs slightly.

"I love you too Naruto but...do you think we can maybe...you know, continue what we started in my bedroom?" Sarada asked, a bit embarrassed by her request. It made her wonder if being with Naruto really was making her more adult and mature, possibly also a bit more perverted.

Naruto smiled as he pulled Sarada onto his lap, feeling her bubbly rear pressed up against his crotch "I am more than willing to continue where we left off my little pervy kitty" he teased as she blushed and looked at him.

"W-Why am I a pervert?" she blushed as he softly kissed her neck.

"Being so bold to ask, here in your mother's old room of all places is awfully perverted" he whispered out as he slid his hands under the front of her yukata, trailing his fingers softly over the tops of her breasts.

 **-Lime Start-**

 **(AN** : The lemon scene will be broken up a bit between the bedroom and what is happening in the kitchen so I am categorizing the whole thing as a lemon instead of doing numerous 'starts' and 'ends' **)**

Sarada could only bite her lip, trying to hold in a moan that still escaped. "I-It's not my fault we got interrupted earlier. I blame you for playing with me at home before leaving" Sarada said with a pout. "So you better make up for it and make me feel really good" Sarada said with a soft blush on her cheeks as she undid the top of her yukata, exposing her breasts to him.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at how more comfortable Sarada was becoming with him and her sexual experiences with him. "Well, who am I to say no?" he said with a smirk as he pulled her close to him, softly sucking on her breasts as she moaned and held onto him.

She couldn't help but let out moan after moan as his tongue flicked her nipple and he sucked on it. A small squeak escaped her lips as she felt that his hands had snaked under her yukata and squeeze her butt as well as give her a light spank.

"N-No more teasing, I want the real thing" Sarada panted out as she trailed her hands down his chest, opening up his yukata and exposing his chiseled muscles to her.

Naruto's grin could only grow as he heard his lover ask him to make love to her as she was grinding her wet womanhood against his exposed leg, thankful that it wasn't on his yukata as with how wet he could feel she was it would have drenched the fabric.

Sarada felt herself get even more wet as she found herself suddenly on her hands and knees, her ass facing him as she looked back to see him smiling at her. She bit her lip as she felt the direct air graze against her womanhood directly as he flipped up the back of her yukata, exposing her bare ass and dripping womanhood to him.

"I definitely wouldn't dream of making my gorgeous lover wait, I'll be sure to give you your fill" he said as he grabbed her legs, spreading them apart more to fully reveal just how wet her pussy was to him.

She let out a loud moan as Naruto slowly, almost torturously so, licked up her pussy from her clit, flicking it softly, before he went up the length of her pussy. She couldn't help but shiver as pleasure coursed through her as she felt his tongue lick up her juices before he wiped his mouth.

"You really do taste delicious, a great little snack before dinner" he said with a smirk as Sarada could already feel her legs starting to quiver at what she knew was coming.

 **-Downstairs-**

Sakura frowned slightly as she looked back towards the stairs that led to her room. She didn't think they would do anything bad in her mother's house but it still made her worry to have her daughter alone with her lover.

"Relax Sakura, he and Sarada are just talking over some ideas for a date that Naruto wants to take Sarada on since with everything going on he hasn't had the opportunity to do it yet" Naruto's clone said as he smiled at her before grabbing her hand and softly giving it a squeeze.

"You know I'm sure I can also make some time for you since we rarely get to really spend time together. Plus it was really fun hanging out with you the last time we did a week or so ago. It was really relaxing" he said with a warm smile that made her feel her cheeks start to warm up.

She couldn't help but smile as the fact that he asked her to spend time with him, just the two of them, instead of the usual where he was at her house or she was at his. She was so stuck in her head, glad that her friend was still her friend, that she didn't fully realize how she was stroking his hand with her thumb as she held it.

Only slightly did she register how his callused hands felt in her softer hands. Not even Naruto fully realized what Sakura was doing as he was more or less focused on calming Sakura down and keeping her from possibly going up to check on him and Sarada.

Mebuki couldn't help but smile as she watched her daughter and Naruto talk as they seemed to be holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. The fact they were talking so intimately made Mebuki smile and hope that something would come from this as she knew her daughter deserved something like this after everything that had happened recently.

Sakura bit her lip as she was about to say something before her father poked his head out of the kitchen. "Hey Sakura can you help me out in here for a second?" Kizashi asked as Mebuki could only groan at her husband's terrible timing before Sakura rushed off to the kitchen with a blush.

Sakura quickly shook her head as she walked into the kitchen as she had just realized that she and Naruto had been holding hands as they talked. She knew it shouldn't actually mean anything to her, especially since there were times he had hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

If those didn't make her feel flustered as she was now then why was a simple thing like holding hands and stroking his make her heart beat a little faster?

Mebuki could only roll her eyes at her husband as she walked over to Naruto with a smile. "Sorry about my husband interrupting Sakura and your special talk" she teased as Naruto chuckled.

"It was nothing, just me and Sakura making plans to hang out more" he said as Mebuki smiled.

"Thank you for that. You always seem to be there for my daughter and granddaughter and it means a lot" Mebuki said as he smiled.

"No need to thank me, Sakura and Sarada are special to me so I'm going to be here for them all I can" he said with a smile as followed Mebuki into kitchen.

 **-Sakura's room-**

Sarada could pant as her legs spasmed and her arms gave out, making her upper body fall onto the bed due to the powerful orgasm that tore through her as Naruto had eaten her out. She turned her head slightly as she watched Naruto wipe her juices off his face before licking his hands clean, clearly savoring the taste.

"Always such a messy girl aren't you" Naruto said as he was thankful none of Sarada's juices had squirted onto her or his yukatas. "Good thing you didn't make a mess" he teased as he gave her pussy another slow lick to clean it up a bit.

Sarada bit her lip to hold in another moan as he flicked her clit again with his tongue before she pushed herself up and, in an act that even seemed to surprise Naruto a bit, pulled him towards her and flipped their positions so she was now on top of him as he laid on his back.

"Whoa Sarada, direct now aren't we?" he teased as she looked at him with a dark blush.

"It's not fair you do all of this stuff to me so I am going to do some stuff to you" she said as she let out his clearly hard member out from behind the yukata that it was pressing against, trying to get out.

She smirked at Naruto as she slowly trailed her tongue up his shaft before sucking on the tip and letting it out with a pop "Well seems like I'm not the only excited one here" she said as she pressed the tip against her cheek, already feeling some pre-cum seep out of it.

"Eating me out must have got you really excited" she teased as she opened her mouth and started to bob her head up and down his large member. She could only swallow about half of his foot long member as anymore would make her gag but she had something in mind to work the other half.

Naruto was immensely impressed by Sarada's skill as she worked her tongue nicely while she bobbed her head up and down. He quickly looked down, a bit surprised as he felt a the familiar feeling of soft mounds pressed against his dick to see Sarada using her modest B cup breasts to stimulate the rest of his member.

Sarada could only smile as she knew she was doing a good job at this by the sounds Naruto was making. It made all the embarrassing training she did with the dildo that Chocho made her buy not be for nothing. She even applied some medical chakra to her tongue where even if he could resist it a bit it still enhanced the pleasure her mouth was giving him.

"So you do have a weakness it seems" Sarada teased as she squeezed her breasts together, pressing them up against and around his hard and thick member even more. "It makes me feel good that even my modest chest can make you twitch" she said in a sultry purr as she was starting to get really into it, deciding to use her breasts more and only use her mouth to lick it up and down as she moved her breasts up and down.

Naruto could only let out groans as Sarada used her breasts more and more. They truly did seem to be his weak spot as back with _her,_ whenever she used her breasts he was always quick to finish. At first he thought it was due to the size of them but it seemed it was more the sensation of them as Sarada was pushing him closer and closer to his edge.

"Sarada, you're really good at this," he said with a slight groan as she kissed his tip "I'm getting really close."

Sarada's smile only grew as she took some pride in the fact her breasts were making him like this. "Well don't hold it in" she said as she started to assault him with her mouth again while she kept using her breasts.

She forced herself to swallow a few more inches of his member, picking up the speed so the extra inches didn't make her gag. "You have to tell me when you are cumming Naruto, we can't get my yukata dirty after all" she said with a smirk before she picked up her pace even more, which only made him groan in pleasure.

He could honestly only watch in slight awe at how mature Sarada was, her big soft black doe eyes looking up at him, slight tears building up at the corners from how much of his member she was swallowing. Even the way her cheeks looked as she sucked on him, his dick pumping down her throat, made her look much more mature. Plus the way she pressed her breasts against his member, stroking it with her soft mounds only made her even more mature.

Though even with all of her maturity she still looked innocent as the dark pink blush on her cheeks and the doe like qualities of her eyes added to her young charm.

All of it was too much for Naruto as he quickly reached his point, forcing him to grab Sarada's head and give one hard thrust down her mouth before he came into her mouth, slightly surprising her.

Sarada widened her eyes as she quickly forced herself to swallow each large burst of cum that shot into her mouth and down her throat before it got too much for her, causing her to gag. She quickly had to pull back, holding onto his still cumming member so that nothing got onto her yukata.

Though that left her face for the cum to shoot onto as she found her face now covered in cum, her glasses keeping it out of her eyes while she forced herself to swallow the leftovers in her mouth.

"You could have warned me" Sarada said with a frown as she used her hands to wipe the cum off her forehead and cheeks before she decided that it would be easier to lick up and swallow then dirty a towel with it.

Plus even if she wouldn't fully admit it out loud she did find some pleasure it swallowing it as the taste was unique and while it was somewhat bitter and salty she found it not that bad.

She smirked up at him as she took off her cum covered glasses, careful to make sure no cum slid off her glasses before she started to lick them clean. "You got my face all sticky and even my glasses too, you must have really been backed up" she teased as she licked the excess off the tip of his still hard member.

Before Naruto could reverse their positions and bend her over like he had planned he stopped as Sakura called up to them.

"Enough peeking around in my old room you two! Dinner is ready!" Sakura said as Naruto groaned.

"Seems like we are always being interrupted today" he said with a sigh as he pulled her close to him, cupping her ass in his hands as he kissed her softly on the lips. "Don't worry though cause tonight I am definitely dropping by so keep your window open" he whispered as she smirked and pulled away, getting off the bed before turning her back towards him.

Sarada turned her head as she smirked, slowly rising up the back of her yukata to expose her ass to him "You'd better drop by, this is torturous to me as well. Can't you see?" she asked as she bent over a bit to show him how soaking wet she still was. "I'll look forward to tonight so don't keep me waiting" she teased as she left the room to go wash her face since it was still had some cum on it.

 **-Lime End-**

He chuckled as he shook his head, a bit surprised at how bold Sarada was, not that he minded in the slightest. When he first got together with Sarada he remembered how shy and reserved she was so to have her being more open and sure of herself was great.

"Sarada will be right down, she just has to wash up real fast" he said as he walked down the stairs after calming himself down.

"Good, what were you two doing up there anyways?" Sakura asked as she knew how close Naruto and her daughter were so she wanted to be sure.

"We just looked around your old room and talked a bit about a time for a date" he said as Sakura nodded.

"Well that's fine I guess but can you maybe help setting the table?" Sakura asked as he smiled at her.

"Of course, me and Himawari have it handled" he said as he pet his daughter's hair while passing her at the table while she was getting parts of the table set.

"So Sakura why didn't you ever wear that outfit you had in your old closet? I mean I've never seen you in it, that's the only reason I asked" he said with a smirk as Sakura frowned.

"What were you doing looking through my closet?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms as she looked at him.

"Your daughter was curious what her Mama wore when she was her age and we saw it. It is a shame you never wore it, especially since skirts would have looked great on you at that age just as they do now as well" he said with a warm smile that only made her cheeks heat up.

"Idiot, I've never really had the figure for skirts or tight shirts like the one that went with that skirt" she said as she averted her eyes to stop herself from blushing more.

"That's not true Sakura, after all you did definitely make those bike shorts work as a genin. Plus from genin to now you have always had a very nice figure that would definitely work with tight clothes, especially since contrary to popular belief big busts don't work well with tight clothes" he said adding the last part after he covered up his daughter's ears as she was already being too mature with the whole relationship stuff she had been spouting to him, Sarada and Chocho.

"Oh! So you were checking me and my ass out?" Sakura asked as she put her hands on her hips with a fake glare as she somewhere deep down she wanted him to actually say yes.

"Yeah," he said with a soft blush "you did have the nicest figure and well...ass as well out of the girls our age back then" he finished as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, thankful that Himawari had hurried off to the kitchen to grab more plates so she didn't have to hear it.

"See sweetie, he said the exact same thing I did back then. She never did listen to me but who can blame a growing girl for being self-conscious" Mebuki said as they turned, a bit surprised to see Sakura's mother leaning against the doorway that led to the kitchen with a smirk.

"Oh don't get embarrassed at your compliment to Sakura, don't you remember who she got it from" Mebuki said with a smile. "Of course I tried telling her that having a butt with some plump to it wasn't bad as boys would like it later on but she would just get embarrassed and rush off to her room" Mebuki said as she gave Sakura a wink that made her blush darken to a shade darker than her hair.

Sakura could only bury her face in her hands as Naruto laughed and nodded. "She is very right Sakura" Naruto said as Sakura groaned and quickly hurried off towards the kitchen to get away from her embarrassing mother and her friend who couldn't stop complimenting her figure.

Naruto, as old habits were brought up, found himself following Sakura with his eyes, especially paying attention to her rear that was enhanced due to the way her yukata hugger her.

Mebuki, noticing it, smiled as she walked over and patted him on the shoulder "You and Hima continue getting the table ready, Sakura and I should be out with the food very soon" Mebuki said as she followed Sakura into the kitchen just as Sarada came down from the bathroom.

 **-Kitchen-**

Sakura struggled to calm down her blush as she found Naruto's compliments affecting her a lot today. Normally she could honestly just brush them off as Naruto being kind like he always was. Even when he was married he would complement her like this as Naruto was very blunt. When he complimented people he said what he believed and how he saw things.

Though now it had more power and effect in the words. He even started complimenting her figure and body a lot more. He always has complimented her on her outfits, saying she looks beautiful in them or something but the way he did it now she honestly couldn't help but blush at it all.

She turned around, still with a bit of a frown as she heard her mother giggle slightly behind her. "What's so funny? That was really embarrassing in there, having my mom and friend talk about my butt like that" Sakura said with a soft blush as her mom covered her mouth, hiding the large smile on her face.

"Oh nothing, just one of Naruto's old habits acted up again as you walked into the kitchen" Mebuki said as Sakura looked at her a bit confused before she seemed to realize it by the darkening of her blush and how she quickly turned away from her.

"S-Shut up mom!" Sakura stuttered out, slightly embarrassed that Naruto stared at her, in front of her mother no less. "Are you sure he wasn't looking at you?" Sakura asked, trying to throw the attention away from her.

"Yeah I'm sure, as much as I still have it going on I could very clearly see his eyes were glued on you" Mebuki said as she smirked, silently enjoying how flustered her daughter was becoming about it all.

"W-whatever! Just grab a plate and help take it out" Sakura said as she quickly grabbed her and Naruto's plate before heading out of the kitchen before her mom could reply again.

"My where did we go wrong raising Sakura to be such a shy girl. Here I thought she would have inherited my forwardness" Mebuki said with a chuckle as she picked up two more plates as her husband chuckled at her antics.

"Auntie! Daddy sent me here to grab plates!" Himawari said with a giggle as she bound into the room excitedly making the two Harunos smile at the energetic child.

"See why couldn't she had been all bubbly like little Hima-chan" Mebuki said as she nuzzled her cheek against a somewhat confused but happy Himawari. "Here you go sweetie, this is your plate so be careful" she said as she handed Himawari the plate and after making sure she had it in her grasp let the little girl walk out with it.

"You know I am honestly surprised that I only now met little Hima, you'd think with Sakura being Naruto's teammate we would have been introduced sooner" Mebuki said with a slight frown as Kizashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you know how it is for Hokage, they always are busy with clan heads and whatnot. We are just a little family, nothing big like a clan after all" Kizashi said as he plated up some more food. "Plus he was always busy spending time with his wife and family" he said before Mebuki flinched slightly at the mention of wife.

"Don't bring her up" Sakura said as she had apparently come back into the kitchen. Kizashi frowned a bit at the anger in Sakura's tone before he turned and saw the sadness in her eyes. "I don't want Naruto to overhear and be brought down by mentioning _her_ " she said, lacing venom into the last part.

"I'm sorry, I was just-" he said before Sakura shook her head.

"I know you didn't mean to dad, it's just you have to be careful around him and especially Himawari. All Himawari knows is that her mom hurt her dad, I don't want to make either of them upset today so I'm sorry if I'm kind of testy" Sakura said before her mother hugged her with a smile.

"You want to keep your friend from being hurt, which is perfectly fine. Plus I am sure Kizashi won't slip up again, right?" Mebuki asked with an all too sweet smile as she turned to face her husband, who started to sweat bullets from the look in his wife's eyes.

"Y-Yeah! I-I won't slip up! I swear!" Kizashi said frantically as he waved his arms, trying to get his wife to calm down.

"See, it'll all be okay Sakura. We wouldn't want to upset your boyfriend now would we?" Mebuki said as Sakura nodded before gaining a dark blush as she realized what her mother just said.

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled before she quickly covered her mouth, hoping she didn't yell loud enough for him to hear. "He's not my boyfriend and I would be thankful if you stopped teasing me like that" Sakura said, only this time in a much more quiet tone, almost a whisper before grabbing the last few plates and walked out, he blush still strong on her face.

"Oh my, it is quite hard to tell with how intensely he was checking out your butt sweetie" Mebuki said quickly just as Sakura left the kitchen, the blush increasing on her daughter's face proof that she heard her.

"You really are going all out teasing Sakura aren't you?" Kizashi said as Mebuki nodded with a determined look in her eyes.

"Sakura deserves a nice boy and I have to beat that embarrassment out of her one way or another. Plus who better than our Hokage who already cares for her in some way" Mebuki said with a smile as Kizashi sighed and grabbed the plates for the both of them.

Mebuki's smile only grew as she entered the dining room to see Sakura still blushing as she even found it difficult to look towards Naruto while Naruto remained oblivious to it due to his attention being directed towards Himawari and making sure she wouldn't be getting her yukata dirty.

"Well here is dinner! Now I don't want to really rush anyone but the festival does start soonish so we do need to be a bit quick" Mebuki said with a slight frown as she would have loved to spend more time with her daughter's friend and their Hokage, thanking him for everything he has done but figured there would be time for that later.

"Yeah I want to win some games!" Himawari said excitedly as she bounced in her seat with a massive smile, making Naruto chuckle and nod.

"And we will so just be careful eating since we don't want to ruin your pretty yukata" he said as Himawari nodded, still smiling happily before she started to eat.

"So are you required for any event during the festival?" Mebuki asked as she knew as Hokage he would be somewhat busy during the festival, even with his use of clones.

"Well a little bit, I have to give a speech and welcome everyone to the festival as well as interact with the clan heads but besides that I am free to spend it with my daughter and friends" Naruto said as he smiled at Sakura and wiped Himawari's mouth as since Himawari was much like he was when he was a kid so that meant she could be a very messy eater when she was excited and trying to eat fast.

"Oh my, making time especially for Sakura and Sarada, how kind of you" Mebuki said, ignoring Sakura's embarrassed glare towards her.

"Of course I would make time for them, Sakura is my teammate and closest friend and Sarada is special as well" he said sending Sarada a warm smile as his girlfriend got the message even if he couldn't say it out loud.

"Well we are very thankful you have been there for her so much, it does mean a lot to us" Kizashi said as Naruto smiled and waved it off.

"Stop thanking me, ask Sakura she'll tell you how I mainly do what I want to do without asking for thanks nowadays" Naruto said while Sakura nodded, a soft smile on her face and a still present blush on her cheeks.

"Plus Sakura always helps me out a ton. She's helped me with so many things from getting out of work with clones to helping look after Himawari when I get held up. I honestly can't tell you how many times Sakura has helped get Hima ready for school" he said with a dry chuckle.

"Daddy isn't good at doing my hair. He doesn't make it all smooth like Auntie Sakura does" Himawari said with a slight frown as she remembered how her hair had looked that one day her dad tried to style it before Sakura came over and did it.

Sarada though had a slight frown on her face as the more she heard about everything her mother did for Naruto the more she realized how she couldn't exactly do the same. She might be his lover and girlfriend, one of two, but she couldn't really claim to be able to do all of that for Naruto like her mother could.

That added on with the way her mama kept blushing and looking towards Naruto made her slightly confused as it was definitely not how her mama normally was. 'Does she actually have a crush on Naruto as well? I don't blame her for getting over Papa so fast for Naruto considering how he has been there for her but...would he dump me for my mom?' Sarada thought worriedly as Naruto quickly picked up on her negative emotions, frowning as he felt them.

"Of course Sarada helps out a lot as well. She looks after Himawari when Sakura or I can't and keeps her company. She even has helped make dinner for me and her when I have to work late. Both of them have been amazing to me and Hima that I don't know where I would be without them" he said with a warm smile that made both girls blush at.

"Yeah! Sarada and Auntie Sakura are the greatest!" Himawari said with a massive smile that melted the hearts of all the people at the table and made Mebuki almost rush over to cuddle and nuzzle the small Uzumaki before her husband stopped her by grabbing onto the back of her shirt.

"Yes they are but keep eating sweetie we need to be there soonish" he said as he rubbed his daughter's back before digging into his food as well.

Dinner went by rather smoothly, passing the time with talk of random small talk that either Kizashi or Mebuki brought up. He found it a bit humorous how they focused on Himawari since they had never met her and, despite not calling her it, Himawari was the Princess of Konoha due to how adorable she was.

After dinner was done Naruto smiled as he quickly summoned five clones to deal with the cleanup. "That was a delicious meal Mebuki and Kizashi, thank you for it" he said with a smile as Himawari nodded.

"Thanks for the food Auntie Mebu!" Himawari said as Mebuki couldn't hold herself back any longer and held the small Uzumaki close to her and nuzzled against her again.

"Mom! Himawari isn't some stuff animal to cuddle" Sakura said with a sigh as it was embarrassing to see her mother fawn over her best friend's daughter. "Let her go so we can leave for the festival" Sakura said as she tried to pry her mother off of Himawari as Naruto and her father just watched and chuckled.

"Are you sure it's okay to make your clones do this? Isn't this like making you do it?" Kizashi asked as the thought of making their leader do their dishes felt wrong.

"Relax it's the least I can do after making you both cook dinner for all of us. Plus I really don't mind since clones are great for doing stuff like this" he said as he waved off Kizashi's worry. "Come on girls we got to go" he said with a smile as Himawari nodded, wiggled out of Mebuki's hold and ran up to him and quickly grabbed his hand.

"Okay Daddy! Let's go have fun!" Himawari said with a giggle as Naruto smiled and offered his other free hand to Sarada who blushed but took it.

"Good, stay close to Naruto sweetie, these crowds will be crazy as they always are at these festivals" Mebuki said with a smile which only made Sarada blush more as she held his hand tighter.

Sakura smiled softly as she saw how happy her daughter seemed to be just by the fact she was able to hold her boyfriend's hand. She couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling of something like longing stir in her chest before she shook it off quickly as they reached the festival since it was set up incredibly close to her mother's house.

"Wow! It's so cool!" Himawari said as was amazed by all the stalls and booths that were all set up as the vendors got everything set up. She wanted to pull away and run around but her father's hand kept her from doing so.

"Yes and we will all go around and see them but first we need to get to the center so I can meet up with Shikamaru before it officially starts. After that we can go visit all of them" he said as Himawari pouted but nodded as she begrudgingly followed along.

"I'm just surprised all of this was set up so quickly" Mebuki said as earlier in the morning she had walked by here and the only thing really set up was the stage in the center of the event area.

"Yeah well I had some clones working here while I was getting Himawari ready and having dinner with everyone. That's how I knew Shikamaru was getting close to getting finished and needed me here" he said as they had reached the stage.

"Finally you show up. I've needed you to set some things up personally for a while now" Shikamaru said in his usual exhausted tone as Naruto chuckled, giving Sarada's hand one last squeeze before he had to let it go and hop up onto the stage.

"How about you all look around for a bit while I set things up with Shikamaru and most likely some others" he said as Shikamaru nodded to back up his suspicions of others wanting some time to talk with him before the festival started.

"I will catch up with you all later I promise" he said with a smile as he pet Himawari's hair and gave Sarada an apologetic smile that she returned with her own understanding smile. "At least my clones will escort you around" he added as he summoned three clones, one for Sakura and her parents, another for Sarada and the final for Himawari since knowing his daughter she would want to go everywhere while the others would have their own pace.

"Well don't take too long since you need to enjoy the festival yourself" Sakura said as she waved to him as the clones walked off with them, going in different directions as he sighed and turned back to Shikamaru.

"Well? Shall we get this tedious stuff over with?" he asked as Shikamaru chuckled and nodded before motioning for him to follow.

Naruto sighed as he half listened to Shikamaru, more so just wanting to spend time with his daughter or Sarada. He felt that being alone at a festival with his new girlfriend would be a nice activity before their actual date that he had planned.

"Naruto! Just the guy I was looking for!" Choji's voice yelled out of nowhere as he and Shikamaru turned to see their friend and his wife Karui walking up to them. Choji wore his usual clothes while Karui wore a flattering yukata that was the same color as her eyes that had a simple cloud design at the bottom that had stray bolts of lightning coming out of them.

"Oh Choji, Karui, what's up? Why do you look so frantic?" Naruto asked with a frown as Choji grabbed his yukata.

"You can sense lies and whatnot can't you?" Choji asked as Naruto nodded slowly, a bit unsure why the normally calm Choji was acting so worried.

"Yeah but that's only with negative emotions, some people can lie without anything negative. What is going on?" he asked as Choji all but shook him before staring into his eyes.

"You can help me find out who in the world is dating my daughter and if I need to crush him" Choji said in a tone that made it clear how serious he was about it.

Naruto was thankful for his years of being caught after pranks that helped him keep a calm face when he needed to as if not for those years his face would have turned bone pale. Before he could even open his mouth to respond Karui thankfully interjected.

"Choji, honey, I've told you for the millionth time Chocho's boyfriend is a great guy. She even asked me before asking the man out if the feelings she felt were true and they were the same as when I met you so I have faith in her" Karui said in a calming tone as she got Choji to let him go.

"But we don't even know who he is!" Choji yelled as Karui sighed.

"I do and trust me, he's a great guy and that is honestly all you need to know right now" Karui said as Naruto widened his eyes slightly in fear as he had experienced a Karui beat down before and they were harsh.

His fear melted as Karui sent him a wink and a knowing smile, as if to say 'it is all good', which honestly calmed him down a great deal. "Yeah Choji, trust Karui. She is a great judge of character" he said, speaking truthfully as the Kumo native was very skilled at reading people.

"But she's my daughter! What if Himawari was dating a boy! How would you react!?" Choji said as Naruto sighed.

"I would be protective, it's only natural but if someone close to me like Sakura or Tsunade said the boy was okay I'd be fine and wait for her to eventually bring him around if there was a boy. She has admitted it right?" he asked as Choji became deflated.

"W-Well not exactly but she is acting differently and asked Karui about her feelings!" Choji said as he, Karui and Shikamaru sighed.

"If anything she was thinking about it later on. Girls at Chocho's age, while being a ninja, are still a bit nervous about things like that, even if it is someone as forward as your daughter" Naruto said as Choji grumbled before Karui started to guide him away.

"Thank you for calming him down, maybe he'll stay like this" Karui said as she sent him a very clear 'we will talk later' look that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Yeah hopefully he will" Naruto said as he waved the two off before Shikamaru sighed.

"If Chocho is actually dating then this is going to be very troublesome" Shikamaru said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sure it's nothing, come on we still need to get a few things set up" he said as Shikamaru nodded and they continued on.

The finally preparations didn't take too long as they had finished just in time for the festival to begin without any problems. He of course still had to do the opening speech on the main stage. He smiled as he waved to the crowd, noticing Himawari, Sakura and Sarada a bit far back in the crowd as he accepted the mic from the stage hand.

"I would like to thank everyone for being here today, the day set aside by us all to celebrate the people we lost in all of the great Shinobi Wars, the Fourth being the most recent. I know this isn't the actual date of the war's end due to there already being conflicting days on it" he said as the day of Kurama's attack and his birthday conflicted with it.

"Though that doesn't mean this day is any less special. We honor the lost, from all of the villages for their sacrifice. If it wasn't for their part in all of this the peace we enjoy wouldn't exist. So honor the lost and enjoy yourselves!" he said as the crowd cheered as he smiled over to Ino and Shikamaru who gave him happy and slight tearful smiles as their spouses and children gently consoled them.

He sighed as he stepped off the stage before he found himself pulled into the forest behind it, only allowing it to happen as he had felt the person long before they came up to grab him. "So this is what you wanted Chocho" he said with a chuckle as he looked back and smiled at the girl who was hugging him.

"Well of course I am going to sneak my boyfriend away from the crowd for some alone time" she said with her usual flirtatious grin. "So? What do you think of my yukata?" she asked as she pulled away from him, letting him turn around, before slowly twirling around to give him a full view of her in her yukata.

Naruto was stunned by how Chocho's yukata seemed to make her already plump butt and breasts even more sizeable due to how tightly it clung to her body. The way her ass looked he swore he could bounce a coin off of it.

Plus the color and design, a soft dull red color with earthen brown bare trees at the bottom seemed to add elegance to her, especially with her hair down, making her seem a few years older just like how Sarada was in hers.

"You look stunningly beautiful Chocho" he said with a smile as she giggled and leaned up, kissing him softly on the lips, knowing they were safe as she had pulled him deep into the forest.

"Thanks but you see, I have a little surprise for you" she said with a purr in her tone as she slowly trailed her fingers down the front of his yukata before pulling back and grabbing at the hem of her own.

He watched in slight surprise as Chocho discarded her yukata, exposing a second much shorter and tighter yukata that had a very low neckline and short in length, exposing her shoulders and a considerable amount of cleavage as well as all of her legs. It barely even covered her womanhood while it only covered a small portion of the top of her ass.

Words struggled to leave his mouth as he tried to respond to the sight in front of him while Chocho giggled. "I'll take that as you saying you love my surprise. I got this yukata specially made incredibly fast just for you so I'm glad you like this" Chocho said as she slowly slid her fingers down the front of his yukata before she crouched in front of his growing bulge and parted the bottom of the yukata.

 **-Lime Start-**

Chocho let out a playful squeal as her boyfriend's hard member sprang up from his yukata, smacking her cheek as she could already feel some precum leaking out of the tip by how it pressed against her cheek. "Well someone is happy to see me as well" she said as he chuckled and pet her head.

"This is what you wanted from the start wasn't it?" he asked with a groan as Chocho worked her tongue up and down the length of his member, wrapping it around as she seemed to be making sure it was fully coated in her saliva.

Chocho could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she continued to lick her boyfriend's member. She quickly realized how practicing on a dildo and doing it on the real thing were two entirely different thing. 'It's so much thicker than the dildo I practiced on,' she thought nervously as she stroked it 'but it tastes so much better'.

"Well it was the second part of it. I wanted to show you my yukata, both of them, and then I wanted to have some fun with you" Chocho said with a smirk as she kissed the tip of it. "So what do you say? Up for a little fun before heading back?" she asked as he chuckled.

"Fine since I doubt I could even force myself to say no to all of this" he said softly as he reached down and trailed his hands over the tops of her exposed cleavage before giving her breasts a squeeze which made her softly moan.

"Oh I'm glad the girls are doing their job then" Chocho said as she swallowed a few inches of his member into her mouth as she pulled at her yukata, letting her mocha skinned breasts break out of the tight fabric they had been bound in.

'Oh god, it's only halfway in and it's already filled my mouth. Oh god it tastes even better with more of it in' she thought as she moaned, the vibrations making Naruto groan as she could feel herself getting wet and it dripping down her thighs.

"Don't force yourself to swallow too much Chocho, I don't want you to choke" he groaned out as the vibrations of her moans paired with her tongue work and the way she moved her head back and forth was getting difficult to handle.

Chocho smirked as she pulled back, letting Naruto's member out of her mouth with an audible pop before she looked up at him. "Naruto, the last thing you have to worry about with me is choking. I'm an Akimichi which means I am a member of a clan that has mastery over our bodies and even I can repress my gag reflex" she said before she trailed her tongue up from the base of his dick and slowly going up it as she used a bit of her partial body expansion to lengthen her tongue and wrap around his member as the groans that were coming from her boyfriend only made her wetness grow.

'Oh god, when they said expanding your tongue heightened your taste they weren't kidding' she thought as she struggled to keep her now quivering legs supporting her. Being an Akimichi she was very connected to her sense of taste and the overpowering taste of her boyfriend's dick was enough to start to gradually bring her towards climax.

"I'll prove that I can handle all of this foot long monster" she said as she pulled her tongue back before she opened her mouth and slowly started to swallow, inch by inch, all of his member.

Naruto could only widen his eyes and let out a primal groan as he felt every inch of his dick slide into Chocho's mouth and even down her throat but she made no sign of choking or even having difficulties breathing.

This was an absolute first for him as not even _she_ had been able to take all of him into her mouth.

"H-Holy crap Chocho, t-this is too much" he groaned out as she was even assaulting him even more by humming softly, the vibrations adding to everything else he was feeling, the wetness and tightness of her mouth as well as her still active tongue.

Chocho smiled proudly inwardly as she could see how she was pleasing him and almost driving him crazy from everything. 'I haven't even started to move my head after swallowing all of him and he seems to be getting close, this is great' she thought as it was a definite boost to her confidence.

Though another reason she paused was the taste of it all was making her head get in a daze. She had even started to experience a series of small orgasms with each bit of precum that seeped from his head and down her throat.

Naruto groaned as he grabbed the sides of Chocho's head, snapping her out of the daze as she looked up at him in surprise. "I can't handle this lack of movement. You said you can't choke so either move or I will" he said in a strained tone as Chocho widened her eyes as the idea of him fucking her face made her wetter than she thought it would.

Before she could even react and start moving though she found him holding her head as he started to thrust into her mouth, shoving it back in with a powerful thrust that made her eyes water slightly. She had to hold onto his waist for support as he thrusted into her mouth.

Her mind was quickly going blank as with each thrust she experienced a powerful jolt of pleasure. Her body though acted on instincts as she continued to work her tongue around his dick as he thrusted while continuing to suck on it powerfully enough to suck in her cheeks, no doubt giving her a slight dumb look on her face. She just feel her body go limp under the will of her lover as he ravishes her face. Her arms fall from his waist feeling she doesn't even need to hold herself knowing he won't let her stop even if her body did give out. All she can do if enjoy the feeling of him taking control and feeling his hard member slide down her throat.

She honestly couldn't help herself as she snaked her hands down her body, one squeezing her breasts as her other worked on fingering her now dripping wet pussy. 'O-Oh god! T-This is more than I thought it would be and I'm already getting addicted to this taste' she thought as she moaned loudly as he started to thrust harder and faster into her mouth.

Naruto wasn't faring any better as Chocho's mouth was incredible. It was tight, sopping wet and her tongue and suction was assaulting him more then he found he could handle. For an inexperienced girl, this being her first time giving a blowjob, she was a natural at it and even giving him a clear run for his money.

It was also making his body override his mind as he started to thrust into Chocho's mouth like it was a pussy, going as hard and fast as he would with Sarada and the fact that Chocho was drooling only added to the pleasure and lubrication.

"Chocho, your mouth pussy is amazing. I am definitely going to get addicted to how amazing this is" Naruto groaned out as her moans increased, adding to the pleasurable assault in his dick.

Everything found to be too much for Naruto as he was quickly reaching his limit, clear by how he was thrusting as hard and fast as he could into Chocho's mouth. "C-Crap, I'm going to cum Chocho. I hope you can swallow" he groaned out as Chichi widened her eyes.

'H-He's going to cum!? Oh god that taste is going to make me as well. I have to swallow it all' she thought as she could still remember the powerful taste of it that she had gotten after watching Sarada and him go at it from the closest. The memory of it quickly made her speed up her fingers as well as start to pinch and pull at her nipples slightly to increase her pleasure and get her closer to cumming before swallowing all that cum made her orgasm for sure.

Naruto was frantic to cum into Chocho's mouth as the pleasure she was giving him was too much for him to bear. With a powerful thrust he shoved every inch of him, down to the base into Chocho's mouth as he finally reached his limit and came in her mouth and down her throat.

The second the first burst of hot cum filled her mouth she quickly came, spasms of her legs and the ecstasy that came with only this time it was more powerful, making her eyes roll back halfway into her head as with each burst of cum that shot out prolonged her orgasm.

And the taste of it only made it last even longer. It was hard to describe but she was clear that she loved it as it started to fill her stomach. It even proved to be a bit hard for her to swallow it all as with the last few bursts, which came after about five minutes, he started to pull out, filling her mouth and letting her savor the taste before she stuck out her tongue to clean off his member.

She only wanted more to taste, being sent into a haze from the taste of his cum, as she made sure to clean all that she could lick off. She also made sure to swirl around his cum in her mouth, making sure she got a full taste of the large mouthful that still sat in her mouth.

Her haze definitely wasn't helped by the fact that he had grabbed her fingers, which were dripping wet with her juices before he started to suck on them and almost savor their taste.

"Your juices taste so delicious Chocho" he panted out in slight exhaustion as that was one of the most powerful orgasms he has had in a very long time, the time in his office with Sarada where she had used medical chakra being a close second. Like Sarada he found her juices very delicious and made a mental note to taste directly next time before he snapped out of his lust filled haze.

 **-Lime End-**

Immediately after he snapped out of it he frowned, quickly helping Chocho up off the ground. "I'm sorry if that was too rough for you" he said a bit embarrassed that he had gone that far.

Chocho quickly shook her head signaling it was fine as her mouth was still full of his seed though she didn't seem to want to swallow it just yet. He watched her as she put her breasts away, making sure to give him a clear view of them, before dusting off her normal yukata and slipping it back on.

Before he could ask her why she hadn't swallowed yet he was quickly pulled out of the forest by her, back towards the crowd and the festival, her mouth still full.

"Oh there you are Naruto, you just disappeared after your speech for a bit there" Sakura said as the clones dispelled and he chuckled.

"I ran into Chocho and she had me get her a snack, not that I minded" he said as he hoped that would keep others from wondering why her mouth was full.

What he didn't notice, while he was talking with Sakura, Chocho had a large smirk on her face as she looked towards Sarada. Chocho made sure no one was looking towards them as she opened her mouth, revealing to Sarada what her mouth was really full of.

Sarada, still not fully use to things like this blushed darkly as she watched her best friend mix around their shared boyfriend's cum in her mouth. She felt her get a bit wet in between her legs as her friend opened her mouth wide before making a clear show of swallowing with a loud gulp.

"Ah! That was so delicious!" Chocho said as Sarada noticed her friend's legs spasm a bit, making it clear to her at least that she had an orgasm from swallowing.

"Really? What did you get?" Himawari asked as even though she just had dinner she always loved festival food.

"Some takoyaki from that stall" Chocho said as she pointed to the stall before the small Uzumaki started to drag her father towards the stall.

"Come on Daddy! I want some takoyaki please" Himawari begged as Naruto chuckled as he and Sakura walked off to buy Himawari her snack.

"Fine Hima, no need for pulling" Naruto said with a laugh as he let his daughter guide him, leaving his two girlfriends to talk alone as they stayed a bit behind the group.

"Really? You pulled him into the forest to give him a blowjob?" Sarada asked in a low whisper as Chocho smirked and nodded.

"Oh I swallowed him while Sarada. It. Was. Amazing" Chocho said as she shivered, still a bit in the afterglow of the intense face ducking she had received as she couldn't really count it as only a blowjob.

Sarada's cheeks went atomic red as Chocho quietly retold everything that happened in the forest, making her a bit jealous she couldn't do all of that herself for him.

"Relax girl, just because can't do that doesn't mean anything. You do a lot for him that I haven't been able too yet" Chocho said already knowing that her best friend might get insecure about it. "Plus didn't he tell us it isn't about what we do for him but that we all just love each other basically?" she asked as Sarada nodded.

"Though I wish I could get with him you lucky girl! He has sex with you all the time and while I find it incredibly romantic that he wants to do it after we have a date, after yours of course, but it is torture seeing something that massive and not being allowed to get off with it" Chocho whined as Sarada giggled with a smile.

She always seemed to forget that she always was able to have sex with Naruto while he was making Chocho wait. While she did wish their first time was after a date she still loved how her first time was, right after her confession to him in his bedroom while she wore the lingerie that she bought for that situation. It was such a heat of the moment and full of passion that she could not complain.

"Of course he is probably going to use all this light stuff to drive him to plow into you tonight" Chocho teased as Sarada blushed but nodded with a smile.

"So what are you girls talking about?" Naruto asked with a smirk as Sakura was eating with Himawari, who wanted to share with the pink haired woman.

"Oh just this hot guy I had this great time with in the forest" Chocho said as she hugged in his arm, pressing her supple breasts against him.

"Oh really? What a lucky guy to be with you" Naruto said with a smirk as he kissed Chocho on the cheek, making her smile happily before he kissed Sarada's cheek as well. "Come on girls let's enjoy the festival" he said as the girls nodded, Sarada holding his hand as Chocho kept hanging off his arm, thankful that Sakura was busy with Himawari.

"Oh and you can be sure I'm going to keep this special yukata of mine for some fun later on" Chocho said as she pulled at the hem of her yukata a bit to expose more of her cleavage.

"Oh I look forward the next time," he said with a grin as he quickly gave both Sarada and Chocho's asses a quick squeeze "same with you Sarada since we keep getting interrupted" he added as Sarada smiled and nodded as it had been torture for her as well.

"Come on, we don't want Sakura to get suspicious" he said as they two girls nodded and walked alongside him back towards the food stand.

The festival continued on from there greatly. Himawari enjoyed herself at the stalls playing nearly all the games there were to play, causing Naruto to create clones to win all the prizes she had won.

Sarada and Chocho were just happy to spend time with their boyfriend, where with help from Himawari were able to show some affection to him hidden from the crowd. They had shared some food and even found some places to just kiss as the mood of the festival made them affectionate.

Sakura enjoyed herself as well as she found herself just enjoying time with her friend and teammate, getting her mind off of the ordeal that had happened to her recently. She didn't even feel like a divorced woman at all during the festival as Naruto had a great skill to take her mind off of all of it.

As the night started to come an end, fireworks going off as they watched from on top of the hill and Himawari started to fall asleep, making him summon a clone to piggyback her as Chocho and Sarada still had monopoly over his arms. He couldn't smiled as the fireworks continued to go off, making a great end to the amazing festival.

Plus the fact that he got to spend it with the girls he cared for and loved made the day so much better. "Doesn't this give such a nice romantic feel? Watching fireworks with your lovers?" Chocho asked as she smiled up at him, most likely intentionally pressing her luscious ass against his crotch as she and Sarada stood in front of him slightly, leaning against him slightly.

"It is very romantic, being here with the two women I love" he said as he wrapped his arms around the two girl's waists and held them close to him. "It was amazing to spend the whole festival with the two of you, it was a nice warm up to when I take you both out" he said with a smile as the two girls happily leaned more against him, Chocho pressing her rear against his crotch even more.

Naruto honestly enjoyed the moment with the two of them, even if Sakura was in front of them with her back towards them they still didn't have anyone with their eyes towards them. Sarada and Chocho smiled as Naruto snaked his hands on their bodies, going up to Sarada's breasts and Chocho's crotch as he pressed her ass against his crotch more while sliding his hand under Sarada's yukata.

Both girls let out soft and quiet moans, barely muffling them from being heard as the girls loved the feeling of their lover's hands on them. One rubbing against Chocho's crotch, teasing her and causing her ass to press all against his crotch while the other pitched Sarada's nipples and groped her breasts.

Chocho was a bit new to public stuff like this but Sarada found herself loving this as she felt wetness drip down her leg.

Sarada and Chocho both couldn't stop their soft moans as smiles stayed on their face, happy at the attention they were being shown. The care, passion and feelings they continually got from Naruto, even in places like this showed he didn't care who was around, only that he wanted to shower them with affection and love.

"I love you both, I know this relationship is odd but I am serious about this" he said softly as he kissed both of the softly on the neck, making them shiver and smile at the sincerity in his tone.

"We love you too Naruto, we can't possibly happier than we are with you" both girls said in near perfect unison as they leaned up and kissed him softly as the fireworks continued to go off in front of them.

The three of them stood watching the fireworks, still slightly fooling around before they had to stop as the fireworks had also stopped.

Chocho whined as she felt him take a step back from her and Sarada as she realized it was time she had to go home for now. "I'd better go home, my parents are probably worried about me. I'll drop by tomorrow for sure" Chocho said quickly after giving Naruto one last kiss before Sakura turned around.

"Yeah, I might be going over to Naruto's house so drop on by" Sarada said as she normally helped look after Himawari on the weekends whenever she didn't have teamwork long before she got in a relationship with Naruto.

"Sounds perfect! See you all later!" Chocho said, sending winks and blown kisses to Sarada and Naruto as she walked off quickly, swaying her hips purposefully to draw Naruto's eyes to her jiggling ass.

"Yeah we should be going home too Naruto. I'll drop by tomorrow" Sakura said as she quickly hugged Naruto who smiled and hugged her back before she went on ahead, giving him alone time with Sarada to say goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow as well...or even tonight if you keep your window open" he said with a smile as Sarada blushed and nodded.

"I'll see you tonight then, we owe it since we got interrupted so much" Sarada said before giving Naruto a deep and passionate kiss that he eagerly returned before Sakura's yell made her pull away with a happy smile on her face.

Naruto smiled happily as he waved off to Sarada as she ran to catch up with her mother, leaving him alone with his clone that was holding the sleeping Himawari. "Come on Himawari let's get home" he said softly as he rubbed his sleeping daughter's back, making her smile in her sleep.

The walk home was quiet until he reached the door, making him pause as he felt two rather familiar presences rather close to him. "Hiashi, Hanabi, you guys can come out. No need to lurk" he said with a sigh as he watched his ex-father in law and ex-sister in law as even if the divorce hadn't been finalized it was basically done,

"I am sorry, I just wished to speak with you momentarily Naruto" Hiashi said as he lowered his head slightly. Ever since the _incident_ Hiashi had been very apologetic and trying to ensure he wasn't angry or upset at the Hyuga's.

Which he wasn't. The only Hyuga he was angry at was _her_ and he repeatedly told Hiashi that but he figured he was just trying to atone for his daughter's sins.

"Hey Naruto, how are things? How's little Hima-chan?" Hanabi asked somewhat nervous as she had been awkward around him, especially given that she was the one that revealed it all to him.

"Himawari is good and things are fine Hanabi, you know you can still come and visit" he said as Hanabi frowned but nodded. He could clearly feel she felt guilty, still blaming herself most likely for being the one who found out even though he was more thankful to her than anything.

"I-I know, I'll try it's just...I'm sorry" Hanabi said nervously as she rubbed her arm, refusing to make eye contact with him as he sighed.

"Please just tell me what it is you both came here for" Naruto said with a frown as Hiashi cleared his throat.

"We didn't want to approach you during the festival as we felt that wouldn't be right to ruin your time but I am just here to say you should be getting the papers tomorrow and that I truly am sorry" Hiashi said as he shocked Naruto by getting onto the ground and bowing deeply.

"Hiashi stop that, for the millionth time I don't blame or hate the Hyuga's for any of this" Naruto said with a frown. "You are still Himawari's grandfather just as Hanabi is her aunt. You will always be welcome in Himawari's life as with her Byakugan she will need some training with it if she wants to be a ninja or otherwise. I blame her not you" Naruto said as he brought Hiashi up off his feet.

"Thank you for telling me the papers went through but don't think because of how things went that I will suddenly start to hate you or the Hyuga's" he assured Hiashi as he nodded.

"Thank you Naruto, you always were a great son-in-law, I hope you will move on and be happy" Hiashi said as he smiled slightly at Naruto before he turned and started to walk off as Hanabi quickly followed, still nervous around him as he sighed with a smile.

It felt liberating to know the papers would be coming to him tomorrow and be able to be finalized. He would finally be able to continue on with Sarada and Chocho without worrying about _her_.

"Will she be coming to sign the papers?" he asked just before they got too far away from him. He frowned slightly as he felt sadness, anger, shame, and disappointed rolling off Hiashi as he shook his head.

"The Hyuga's I had watching over them as I had them kept away in a branch family house reported that they escaped and left Konoha around the time of the festival. I ordered them to keep an eye on her but sadly I felt letting them both leave would be for the best" Hiashi said with a frown as Naruto sighed.

He was a bit unsure how to take the info. On one hand as Hokage he should be upset that someone with secrets of the village left, even though she wasn't one to betray her family like that but on the other hand he was thankful, glad almost that he didn't have to worry about them returning or bothering him really. Plus with the peace that was in place between nations it wasn't like he had to worry about another village attacking or going after her for what she knew.

"It is for the best, I'll send some ANBU to trail them until they settle down to know they are at least not homeless" he said since as much as he felt anger towards her he wasn't one to be too heartless.

"I had the same idea, which is why I sent two of my top Hyuga's to tail her, the ANBU can meet up with them tomorrow. And again I hope you can find peace and move on" Hiashi said as Naruto nodded.

As they left he couldn't help but chuckle at the fact he was finally, one hundred percent free to move on. He could put all of it behind him, as best as he could and go on with his two new girls.

His smile could only grow as he found himself looking forward to the future ahead of him and where it would go. 'I guess after tomorrow I can freely take my girl's on their dates. I can't wait to see their faces when I surprise them' he thought with a chuckle as he went inside to rest a bit before he of course went to visit Sarada in the night.

His life was much more open now and he was sure as hell going to take advantage of it with his girlfriends and his new love life and nothing was going to get in his way. He was more than confident.

 **-Chapter End-**

Sorry for how long the chapter took but it finally got out!

The next chapter will be the somewhat aftermath of Hinata and Bolt leaving Konoha as well as the date scenes for Sarada and Chocho and Chocho's first time!

I had fun writing the lime with her in this chapter as an Akimichi, a clan all about body control I thought it would be really kinky to make her able to do all of that without choking. I hope you all liked it as well as Sarada's little lime.

Also I really want to address something about the recommendations for the last girl. Keep in mind I am following cannon to the point up until after the Boruto movie more or less. If I haven't mentioned a change then it hasn't happened.

Which means the **DEAD** girl you keep recommending who was used as a Path of Pain for Obito is still dead. I have not changed it. Plus I haven't even mentioned her AT ALL so it doesn't make sense and it never will so please no more recommendations for her.

You can all still guess who the final girl is but I already have her picked.

Till the Next Time

Drop a review!

See Ya!


End file.
